He Will Be Loved
by draco's annie
Summary: Draco and Harry get together in their final year at Hogwarts, but something happens on the road to happiness that Draco cant forgive Harry for...or can he? Will their love overcome it? And in the meantime, what are Ron and Hermione getting up to?
1. Last Week of Holidays, FUN!

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the character in the story (except for the ones I make- up myself) they are owned by JK. Rowling!_**

**Author's Note: ** Hi Everybody! How are we today? Hope your all good. Anyway, this is my first fanfic that I've written so I hope you guys like it. Cant wait to read reviews and anything to help me become a better writer, cos I might do another fic after this. I don't know yet. Anyway, English isn't my best subject but most of my teachers tell me that I'm a good writer when it come to imaginative stuff and I already know I can write a lot once I get going. And ill just stop writing so u guys can start reading the story, uh! Okay… So… hope u enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** **Last week of holidays, FUN!**

It was a week before Harry and his friends were due to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. He had sent Hedwig with two letters:

_Dear Ron, _

_Hope you have been well. Just wondering if you would like to come over for the last week of holidays? If you can send Hedwig back with a reply ASAP it would be much appreciated! I got to do some shopping if your going to come. Thanks, can't wait to see you!_

_Your best friend _

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your boyfriend from the Ministry? Hope he has been treating you well and if he hasn't you bring him round here and I'll give him a piece of my mind. But anyway, back to the real reason I wrote this letter. I was wondering whether you would like to come over to my place for the last week of the holidays? Send your reply back with Hedwig ASAP because I've invited Ron and if he comes I'm going to have to go shopping for food! (Lol) Can't wait to see you!_

_Your best friend_

_Harry _

After Hedwig had gone Harry couldn't sit still and he hadn't done any housework for a while and Kreacher, well, he just wouldn't do anything Harry said because he wasn't a Black. So Harry started by washing the floors, cleaning the bathrooms, dusting and vacuuming in the rooms and cleaning out the oven and on top of the stove, along with the rest of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Hedwig had made her way to the Burrow. Ron was in his room trying to get his holiday homework start when he heard pecking at the window. He got up off his bed and went over to open it for Hedwig. Pig, of course, went nuts and started flying all around the room.

"Ah, shut up Pig, before I send you to Charlie and tell him to let the dragon's eat you as a snack," Ron said in a threatening tone while untying the letter from Hedwig's leg.

Pig stopped and went to perch on the log in his cage. After Ron had taken the letter and started to read it, Hedwig flew over to Pigs cage for a drink and something to eat while waiting for Ron to write his reply.

Ron was rapped with Harry's invitation to go and stay at Number 12.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm great, thanks for asking. Of course I'll come! Good idea to going shopping. We can go and get our school supplies together and maybe pick up wink, wink! I'll be there Saturday night around 8 o'clock, see then!_

_Your best mate_

_Ron _

Ron tied his reply to Hedwig's leg and then she was off to Hermione's. Ron was too excited about going to Harry's that he couldn't concentrate on doing his holiday homework, even though if Hermione were going to be at Harry's she would blast him one. Instead of going back to his homework, he packed it into his suitcase ready to go to Number 12. Then he packed up the rest of the stuff that was laying around his room and that he would need for the next year of school.

At Hermione's house, Hermione's parents were redecorating the kitchen and dining area so they were having take-away nearly every night, if they didn't go to a friends or relatives place for dinner. Hermione was in her room when Hedwig came in through the open window. She landed on Hermione's bed and started to chirp to get Hermione's attention.

You see Hermione had had her head stuck in a rather interesting book about cats. When she heard the chirping she realised that Hedwig was on her bed and she jump up to see what Harry wanted from her now. She just hoped that he didn't want her to help him with any of his homework because she had done it, and forgot it, at the start of the holidays.

After reading the letter, she gave Hedwig some owl treats and ran down stairs.

"Dad" Hermione yelled over the drilling that was going on.

"Yes dear?" her Dad yelled back.

"I wouldn't be home to see the renovations finished because I'm going to be at Harry's for the last week of the holidays, Okay?" Mr. Granger gave her the nod and she ran back up stairs to write a quick reply.

Just as she walked back into her room, another owl came through the window. Hermione didn't recognise it, so she assumed that it was a Hogwarts owl. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and read it to herself.

_Dear Miss. Granger, _

_Congratulations!_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the new Head Girl for this year. Your badge and normal supplies letter have also been enclosed in the envelope. You are to report to the first cabin, on the Hogwarts Express, at 2pm on September 1st, in your school robes. Looking forward to seeing you._

_Your sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She had half expected it, but then again there were others, just as good a prefect as her that could have got Head Girl. In her surprise, Hermione had had the envelope upside–down and the shining new gold badge with the letters HG engraved into it had fallen out onto Hedwig's head. A deafening screech echoed all around the house and Hermione came out of her daydreaming.

Suddenly she remembered what she had come back into her room to do. Write a reply to Harry! She would have to tell him about becoming Head Girl and then write a letter to Ron and her boyfriend informing them of the great news.

In the meantime, at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was in his room, relaxing on his bed. Throughout the summer he had been daydreaming a lot. Even while doing his holiday homework, which he usually concentrated on with no problems at all.

Harry had been the topic of these day dreaming episodes, but not in the usually 'stupid little pothead' way. No, they had been…well… nice, if you could use that word to describe it.

Draco hadn't told anyway that he was gay because, if his father found out, he would have a pink fit! No, Draco had had to keep it a secret from all his friends, except for one. Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been Draco's love of late, but they had broken up because neither felt it was an emotional relationship as much as it was physical. At the end of the year they had agreed to stop seeing each other, but they would still do the 'physical thing' if neither had a partner. And that was that!

Just then, Draco heard a pecking noise. It was coming from outside his window. A Hogwarts owl had landed on the window ledge outside and having been sitting there from a minute, unnoticed, decided to get Draco's attention.

Draco got of his bed, walked over to the window and opened it. The owl hopped inside and held out its leg. Draco took the letter off the owl and gave it a couple of treats. The owl was off before Draco had time to even read whom it was from.

It was his Hogwarts letter but it seemed kind of bulgy. _I guess Dumbledore's put a little surprise in there for the prefects doing such a good job last yea,r keeping the student calm about the Dark Lord being on the loose,_ Draco thought to himself.

Opening the letter Draco found a shine new gold badge with the letters HB engraved on it. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Oh my goodness!_ Draco's mouth was wide with shock. _How could I have gotten Head Boy! _

He fumbled inside the envelope to see if there was a letter explaining why he had gotten it. He found an extra letter but it didn't look long enough to explain why he had gotten the position. He read it:

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_Congratulations!_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the new Head Boy for this year. Your badge and normal supplies letter have also been enclosed in the envelope. You are to report to the first cabin, on the Hogwarts Express, at 2pm on September 1st, in your school robes. Looking forward to seeing you._

_Your sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

He didn't think it was long enough. _Ah, well. I wonder who is Head Girl? _Draco thought, but he didn't have to think for long. _Hermione, god dammit! Now I'm going to have to spend a whole year with her in the same common room. Blast!_ _Then again maybe she can help me with my Harry problem!_ Either way Draco looked at it, there was still a week of holidays before anything new was to happen in his life.

Harry had finish cleaning to house by the time he had gotten he replies from Ron and Hermione and was just about to go out food shopping when…

_Now Draco Malfoy, he's pretty hot. I could go out with him! _Harry didn't know where that thought came from, but he shock his head to make sure it didn't come back.

_Now, I'll need some fruit, veggies, and meat, maybe some fish…_ Harry thought while stepping out of the door. He repeated the things he would need to get for the next week with his two friends coming over.

He had been learning how to cook a few new dishes with the help of the cookbook Hermione gave him, 'About Cooking with Magic for Beginners'. Harry hoped to cook a few good meals he had been practicing during the holidays.

_I wonder if Draco is any good in the sack?_ Harry's mind questioned as Harry was picking out some tomatoes for his lasagna.

_What? Now why would I think of that! That is absurd! Draco's my enemy and he isn't gay, so why am I asking myself these stupid questions? I wonder if Ron has ever thought about a relationship with Draco?_ Harry asked himself again while moving on to pick out some good carrots for a carrot cake.

_Nah! I wouldn't think he has. He is more interested in the Ravenclaws then the Slytherins. Anyway, back to thinking about cooking._ Harry made himself concentrate on what he was doing at the present time.

Around 8 o'clock Saturday night, when Harry was just about to put the lasagna in the oven, to give it the final cooking, Hermione walks in the door. Harry closed the oven with the lasagna in it and went to greet Hermione.

"Hey, how are you?" With a huge grin on his face Harry went to hug Hermione

"I'm great," Hermione said and put her arms out to receive Harry's hug " how have you been? Getting along okay with that book I sent you?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful! I just put some lasagna in the oven for tea. So…" He let her go, "I'll just put your bags upstairs, and you go into the kitchen and make yourself at home. Won't be a moment." And with that Harry picked up her two suitcases and carried them up stairs into the room Hermione would be staying in.

Hermione did as she was told, and went into the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea and just sat down when the doorbell rang again.

" I'll get it!" Hermione yelled to Harry up the stair and then opened the door.

Who else would be standing at the door but Ron.

"Hi Ron, it's wonderful to see you! How's Ginny?"

"Oh, so you ask about Ginny and don't care 'bout me, is that it?" Ron said in a hurt tone.

"Ron, don't be stupid, cause I care bout you"

"Haha, got ya! Come her' and give me a hug" Ron joked and pulled Hermione towards him for a friendly hug. "Ginny is fine by the way. She has a new boyfriend but I don't like him that much," exclaimed Ron and then let Hermione go. Harry walk down the stairs and went to greet Ron with a manly handshake (A/N: even though they're both gay, they aren't the sissy type).

Ron magicked his cases upstairs to save Harry the trouble and then they all sat down at the kitchen table to have a beautifully cooked dinner, care of Harry and hot apple pie with ice cream for dessert, which Mrs. Weasley made special.

At dinner that night Hermione was congratulated on getting the position as Head Girl and got the pick the music that they listen to. Her favourite band was The Corrs (a really good Irish muggle group, which Harry new all too well because of Aunt Petunia) so she put one of their many albums on. (A/N: my bro was the one that got me stuck on The Corrs and they were the only band I could think of at this point in time seeing as he is playing there music on the other computer, lol, but I do really like them myself so…back to the story)

The night, and for that matter the rest of the week, went really fast. They went to Diagon Alley on the Tuesday, to buy all the schoolbooks and other supplies that they would need for the rest of the year. But they didn't want to stock up too much seeing that they were only going to be there for another year. This would be their seventh year at Hogwarts and their last. N.E.W.T.s were at the end of the year and then it would be into the real world with them.

Author's Note: well that it for chapter one. Hope you liked it and will review!

Can't wait to read reviews! FUN! Anyway…chapter two soon…

And signing out!

Draco's Annie


	2. Just A Slip of the Tongue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing except Luke (character to come, named after some special to me).

**Author's note:** Hey hoped you like the last chapter and if you didn't then… well… there's nothing I can really do about that, cos it's my story and if you don't like it don't read it! Okay, I think that will just about get rid of the people who don't want to read this story, not that anyone who didn't like the story would be reading this. Didn't I tell u, once I get going I can go on forever, my friends tell me that all the time, but I don't talk that much. Anyway…lol…after you have read this chapter I would really appreciate it if you could review. Now, to the story…

**Chapter 2:** **Just a Slip of the Tongue **

It was the morning of September the 1st and Harry, Hermione and Ron were just finishing having breakfast. Hermione had made the boys pack everything in there trunks the night before so they would have plenty of time to do things in the morning and not have to rush around.

They were getting the night bus to the station and would hopefully arrive at 10:30 giving them half an hour to say goodbye to everyone and maybe have a cup of tea.

At 9 o'clock Hermione was in her room making sure she did not leave anything behind when Luke Quartz pop up behind her. She turned in surprise.

"Luke, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Nah, I'm on my morning tea break and I wanted to catch you before you went to the station," Hermione's boyfriend explained as he walked close to her.

"Oh, well in that case…" and with that she pulled him into an enthusiastic kiss. Luke leaned into it and started to wrap his arms around Hermione's body. Hermione was glad to have him there, not having seen nor heard from him in a while.

_Story Fillerer In _

They had met one day in Diagon Alley. Hermione was walking out of Flourish Blotts with her head stuck in a book she had just bought. When she was walking out the door, Luke had walked in, not looking at where he was going (he was in a hurry because he was on his lunch break and he needed to get a book and get back to work within twenty minutes), he knocked into Hermione and sent her flying.

After realizing what he had done and feeling very stupid, he offered Hermione a hand. She gratefully took his hand and upon looking up see saw a young handsome gentleman, with sweet-sorry blue eyes and gorgeous curly blonde hair. It was love at first sight.

Luke looked down at whom he had knocked over. He hoped that they weren't hurt by his clumsy act. _She's beautiful_, he thought to himself, _even if I had have seen her I would have walked in to her, just to get her attention. Maybe ask her if she wanted to got out sometime. Well, I'll just ask her anyway now._

And that is exactly what he did; Hermione said "yes" with no hesitation and they made it a date. They went out that weekend and have been going out ever since.

_End of Story Fillerer In_

"So…how are you? And why haven't you called?" Hermione questioned Luke with a slight grin on her face. (Luke is muggle born)

"I'm better now that I'm with you, and you know why I didn't call. I couldn't, my boss has been making sure that I'm focused on work and my mum won't leave me alone. She thinks I can't live by myself, but I can! I really missed you and I'm going to miss you even more when you're at school. Make sure you tell me when the Hogsmedes visits are and I'll come down, okay?" Luke finished and leaned down to give Hermione a quick kiss.

"Yeah, of course. I have missed you too! And I'm really going to miss you at school. I can't wait til the first Hogsmedes visit when I get to see you next."

Hermione hugged Luke and buried her face in his chest. She just wanted to be close to him. Luke hugged her back and they stood silently in each others arms until Ron called up the stairs, "Hermione, what are you doing? We have to go soon."

Luke looked at his watch over Hermione's shoulder "Goodness, is that the time? Sorry Hermione, but if I don't get back to the office soon Mr. Weasley is going to crack it!" He gave her a long kiss goodbye and vanished.

Hermione went down stairs with her trunk. She set the trunk at the door along with Crookshanks' cage and went to see where the others were.

She found them; talking about a cute guy they had seen at Diagon Alley, in the living room. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Meet you at the door in a minute, we just got to get our trunks from up stairs and then we can leave." Harry replied and both boys got up off the couch they had been sitting on.

"Okay, I just have to get Crookshanks in her travel cage, which shouldn't take a minute," Hermione stated and then headed towards the back of the house where she had last seen her ginger cat.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out "come on, I've got a nice big rat for you to eat on the way to school!" It didn't take long until Crookshanks was jumping into Hermione's arms and she was walking to the door. She got there barely a second before the boys and they were out the door and on the night bus in no time at all.

The bus ride was uneventful, except Erin nearly run over ten Muggles. They were at the station by quarter passed ten. This gave them plenty of time to get on to the platform and meet up with the rest of the Weasleys.

By 1:30pm the trio had seen no sign of Malfoy or any of his gang. Hermione was glad to not have to talk to him before going to her meeting with Dumbledore at the front of the train at 2pm. She really couldn't be bothered taking points from anyone's house at this point in time.

She got changed into her robes at quarter to two and asked the boys (A/N: I always call my 2 bros "the boys" cos it is easier than saying both their names and I do it with my lil cousins as well. They're like one year apart and they're kinda like twins. It is soooo cute! Anyway, I thought I would call Harry and Ron "the boys" cos it is easier to type, kay? Kool!) "Hey, you know how I'm Head Girl? Well, who do you think is Head Boy?"

"Well, it was out of Ron, Ernie, I don't remember the Ravenclaw dudes name (A/N: that's cos I don't) and Draco" Harry replied.

"And obviously I didn't get it," Ron added to Harry's statement pointing to his bare chest.

"So, that leaves Ernie, the Ravenclaw or Draco." Hermione concluded. "I hope it's not Draco. I don't think I could live in the same quarters as him."

"Ernie wouldn't be too bad," Harry commented "and like Draco would get it, he is an asshole at anytime."

"And the Ravenclaw would we alright, I guess…" added Ron looking dreamily into the sky as if a hot guy was lying on the patch of ceiling he was looking at.

"But your not the ones that have to live with Draco if he got it," said Hermione frustrated with the answers she had gotten for the boys. She had this funny feeling that Draco had gotten it and that's why they hadn't seen him. "I guess I'm going to have to wait and find out when I get down to the front of the train. Ron, is there any meeting for the prefects?"

Ron snapped out of his daydream, "Yeah, but it's not til 3:30 so I'm not getting changed just yet."

"Okay… maybe you guys can go find the others while I'm gone?"

"Good suggestion Hermione!" said Harry grateful for Hermione giving him the idea, or else he problem would have stayed in the cabin alone, after Ron had gone, dreaming of hot guys or something. "We might just do that!"

"I better get going. I don't want to be late and I might get stuck in the middle of the train, so if I leave early… you guys can live without me, can't you?" Hermione babbled on.

"Yes Hermione, just go already!" the boys told her in unison.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" and with that Hermione walk out of the cabin into the quiet corridor. It seemed to quiet for her liking.

At least she didn't have to tell anyone off on the way or get caught up by anyone walking from cabin to cabin. The walk down to the front of the train was quite peaceful actually. She got to the end door of the second compartment of the train. Once she opened it and went into the next door she would either meet no one or this years Head Boy. So she braced herself for the worst.

She opened the first compartments door and peered around the corner…

"Hello, I thought you had gotten Head Girl. Bet you didn't expect me to get Head Boy, did you Mudblood?" Draco said in a cruel tone.

"No, actually I thought you were the one that got Head Boy, I was just dreading having to live in the same quarters as you, that's all!" Hermione told him in an I-don't-care-what-you-think-I'm-here-to-do-a-job tone. _No wonder the corridors were so quiet, Draco had told everyone off before I walked down here_ Hermione thought to herself.

Just as Hermione had finished talking the door to the cabin on the right opened and Dumbledore invited them in to give them their instruction and the keys to their rooms.

After the 'start of the year feast' Hermione wanted to just go to bed. Harry and Ron said their goodnights and went towards the Gryffindor common room while she tried to remember the path Dumbledore had told her and Draco to take to get to their room. It was in the middle of the castle and there were only two ways to get to it.

In all her years of being at the school Hermione didn't think she had been down the passage that held the Head Boy and Girl's Dormitories. She knew most of the castle inside out, no thanks to the Marauders Map, but she had not been down every single passage or ever gone exploring, so this would be the first time she would see the door of the Head Girl's own room.

After following all of Dumbledore's instruction she was finally there. There was only one door in the passage, which meant the dorms shared a common room. She guessed she was going to have to get used to having Draco around. They might even become friends. Who knew what the future would bring?

(A/N: "oo, oo, I know, I know," thinks Hermione in her mind every time she sticks up her hand. And I know what's going to happen! Do you? Back to the story so you guys can find out…)

Hermione walked in, through the door (A/N: just in case you didn't know how she got into the room, lol), and the first thing she saw was Draco in his boxers, spread out on the couch in front of the fire reading a book.

"I'm glad you've made yourself at home" Hermione exclaimed when see saw him.

"Well that's good, now we're both glad that I feel at home." Draco said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I'll be glad when you make yourself at home."

"Okay then!" and with that Hermione went to get changed into something more comfortable and appropriate for bed while Draco went back to the book he was reading.

_I don't think Luke would like this very much, Draco wearing nothing but his boxers. Who does he think he is anyway?_ Hermione thought to herself while getting changed._ I think we are going to have to have some rules around here._

She went back down stairs to have a look around and then she had decided she would have to talk to Draco about some general do's and don'ts in the common room.

There were two bathrooms, one next to each dorm; both had plain white walls and silver fittings. A kitchen, complete with sink, fridge, pantry, oven, stove and microwave, which had a white and blue colour scheme. It was pretty neat.

Hermione's dorm had baby blue and lavender coloured walls, Gryffindor bed covers and lots of neat artifacts covering the top of bookshelves (which were obviously filled with books) and her dresser.

Hermione thought better than to go into Draco's dorm just in case he had something lying around he didn't want her to see or maybe something she wouldn't like to see. So, she went into the common room to confront Draco.

He still had his head in the book and seemed quite relaxed. "Ummm…Draco, I need to talk to you about some general rules around here." Hermione said trying to be polite.

"Okay, wait a sec, I just want to finish this paragraph," uttered Draco with his head still buried in the book. A few seconds later he looked up. "So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the way you're dressed for one thing!" Hermione declared

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Draco said looking down at his boxers.

"Well, for one thing, you're in your underwear. Do you think I want to see you in your underwear? I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Right, so you think I'm trying to impress you, is that it?"

"Well…" Hermione didn't really know what to say. The thought had crossed her mind but it wasn't the main reason she didn't want him dressed the way he was.

"God Hermione, I'm gay, OK! And have been for a while, so your boyfriend has got nothing to fear and neither do you!"

"What? You! Gay! I don't believe it!"

"Well you better believe it Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed "and you're not to go telling the whole world about this, right?" Draco looked a bit worried about trusting Hermione with his secret.

"Okay, but… why?" it was not like she would tell the whole school, maybe Harry or Ron but they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Because I don't want anyone to know, okay. I am aloud my privacy and if Harry found out I liked him, he would freak"

"What did you say?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Did you just say you liked Harry?"

"Oops, did I say Harry, I meant Barry." _How did I let that slip, Harry is going to think I'm nuts now and he will never go out with me_ Draco thought to himself.

"No you didn't. You like Harry!" Hermione knew Harry had had a crush on Draco at one time, she didn't know if he still did but now was a better time than ever to find out.

"And so what if I do, it's not like he likes me"

"You don't know that, he might grow to like you," Hermione was giggling at the plans that were coming into her head "and he hasn't got a boyfriend or anything at the moment. I could set you two up!"

"No!" Draco said quite firmly "I don't need any help from you to get a guy, and I don't like Harry!"

"If you say so, but you can't deny it forever!" Hermione said calmly "And another thing, don't call me a Mudblood"

"Okay, whatever you say, princess not-it-all"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Fine, but your not to tell Harry that I like him, got it?"

"Okay, I wont tell him" Hermione told Draco and then thought, _but I will set you to up._

After a long talk about what they could and couldn't do down in the common room both Hermione and Draco went to bed. Hermione slept very comfortable knowing that she was going to have to do a lot a planning to get Harry and Draco in the same room as each other thinking that they are going to meet someone that likes them only to find that there enemy is that someone.

Meanwhile, Draco was having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't believe that he had let the fact that he liked Harry slip out of his mouth. Hermione was surely going to tell Harry, whether she promised not to or not. _I wonder what she meant when she said 'you don't know that'. Maybe Harry does like me and is as just as afraid of getting rejected as I am. Maybe she said it because she thought Harry would like me if he got to know me better and if we actually had a talk. Maybe we have more in common then we know. _Draco's thoughts kept running through his head. _Maybe Harry used to like me and stopped because he didn't think it would ever work. Or maybe he didn't stop but just pushed his feelings aside. Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just kidding myself with this wishful thinking. _Draco tried to stop himself from thinking about his problems and get to sleep. _I can worry about this anytime; I really should get some sleep. _

He lay on there, not thinking of anything for about ten minutes but it's hopeless. _Maybe if I put on the radio (A/N: wizard radio that is) I can forget about my problem while listening to the music and then maybe get to sleep. _So he got up and went over to his trunk to get his clock radio out. He set the alarm for the usually time and then turned it off. He turned on the radio and a Weird Sister's song was on. He lay back down on the pillow and went to sleep before the song had finished.

**Author's Note:** So that's the end of chapter two. Will Hermione live up to her promise? How will she set the up? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter and the ones to come. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I would love to hear reviews from anyone who reads this, even if it is bagging, or constructive criticism, it tells me how I can make this story better for you guys to read. Hope to update soon…Peace out!


	3. The Set Up!

**Author's Note: **Hiya everybody! I went to my cousins during the last holidays and I went to the movies to see "Raise Your Voice". I believe it is one of the best movies I've ever seen and if you are like me (a teenage girl dreaming of there life being better, have a close older bro and love a good teen chick flick) then I'm sure this movie will touch you as it did me. I cried about five times and had tears on my face for most of the movie. IT IS SO GOOD! And these holidays I went to my cousins again and we rented "Raise Your Voice" and watched it 3 times in 2 days . Anyway, the story needs a writing and I'm the only one to do it so I better get moving, huh! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Set Up!**

The next morning Draco woke-up to someone yelling at him.

"Malfoy, get up or you will be late for class," came Hermione's voice "you have already missed breakfast!" She had gotten his timetable from Snape during breakfast and had a good look at the subject Harry and he had together (which was 4 out of 6).

"Okay, okay." Draco said sleepily sitting up and opening his eyes "Bloody hell, what's the time?"

"It's 8:55 and you have five minutes to get dressed and down to the dungeons," stated Hermione walking away from Draco's bed and over to what she thought was his wardrobe to get his school robes out. His room was not what she had expected it would be. She had thought his clothes would be all over the place, like Harry and Ron's were. But they weren't. She had pictured posters of girls (or now that she knew he was gay, guys) on the walls and a dresser with a big mirror so that he may admire himself every morning.

But this was not the case at all. There were no clothes on the ground; the light grey-carpeted floor was clean. The light green walls had no posters. They were bare. The only pieces of furniture in the room were Draco's bed, huge wooden wardrobe and a set of drawers, the same colour as the wardrobe (black).

"What? Only five minutes, crap! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Draco screamed and jumped out of bed, running over to where Hermione was standing.

"Because I thought you would have been up by now," Hermione said opening the wardrobe. "When I didn't see any sign that you were awake, after coming up from breakfast to get my bags," she was now pulling out his school robes "I walked in here and there you are, lying in bed, fast a sleep." She threw his clothes on his bed "What did you want me to do? As soon as I wake up come in here and get you outta bed?"

Draco knew she had a good point. "No, but…"

"But what, Malfoy. But what?"

He didn't know, but he wasn't going to let her win this fight so he decided to end it. "Will you just give me my clothes so I can get dressed and…" Draco just released that Hermione knew where he had to be for his first lesson, down in the dungeons. _But how could she know. Snape gives out the timetables at breakfast like the rest of the Heads of House and if someone isn't there he holds on to it. The students have to go to his office to get it and then they usually have to explain why they weren't at breakfast._ _Hmmmm…she must have got it off him somehow. _"Granger, how did you know my first lesson is potions with Snape?"

"I got your timetable off him," Hermione thought that was obvious "seeing that you weren't down there and probably still up here, I thought I would save you the trouble of finding Snape yourself. Why, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no…" Draco was amazed that Hermione, a best friend of Harry Potter, would go out of her way for him. "It's just, no one has ever cared that much to go out of their way for me. Especially if it involves talking to Snape."

"Well, is that all? Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. What are we going to do with you?" With that Hermione left the home so that Draco could get changed and went up to her own room to collect her books and get down to potions herself.

After Hermione left his room, Draco stood there spell bound. _She didn't think that was a big deal. Wow, why the hell have I been bagging her all these years? I could have had a really good friend. Harry is so lucky to have a friend like that._

Draco quickly got dressed and got his books together. He was going to be late, but he didn't care. It was only Snape, he wouldn't care that much if Draco was a few minutes late.

In Gryffindor tower, after breakfast Harry and Ron were inspecting their timetables and checking out what classes they had together.

Harry's subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, History of Magic, Charms and Transfigurations.

Ron's were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divinations, Charms and Herbology.

They only had three subjects that were the same. Harry had Potions first up, while Ron had Astronomy.

"Dammit, Snape first thing on a Monday morning," Harry grumbled, "That's just great."

"Hey, you never know," said Ron trying to make light of a terrible fact "might have some of the hotter guys in your class." He gave Harry a nudge. "You know what they say, the smarter you are, the more chances you have of batting for the opposite side, or both."

They both laughed, but Harry had a funny feeling that Draco was going to be in that class. He was just a bit worried that Draco would get the better of him and that he would re-ignite an old flame that had been burning low for years now.

"Now class, today we will be making a sleeping potion." Snape started as soon as the class was all seated. "Because this is such an easy potion to do by yourselves I have decided to make it more difficult by putting you into partners." He had a smirk on his face that Harry didn't like. Snape looked at Harry and continued his boring drone "The partners that I put you with today will be your partners for the rest of the year, so I will not put up with whining or anything else for that matter."

Harry had a bad feeling that he was not going to like his partner. He looked around the room to see who the worst possible person Snape could put him with was. He could see a few Slytherins (and no Malfoy, which was good) that he didn't really want to work with, but wouldn't mind all that much. He couldn't see any other person from the other houses that he would not get along fine with. So why did Snape look so content? Was there something that he was hiding about the potion that he wasn't going to tell Harry and his partner?

Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what the smirk was doing on Snape's face. Just then, Draco walked into the dungeon. "Sorry I'm late Professor, slept in this morning." Draco said looking like he had casually strolled down an hour early, instead of ten minutes late. "It was lucky for me that Granger is a not-it-all or I would probably be still in bed."

All the Slytherins laughed, but no body else. Snape seem to be pleased he had showed up, "Well, as long as you are not late for the rest of the year, I suppose I can let this one slip."

"I won't be Professor, you have my word," and with that Draco found a seat next to Blaise Zabini.

_Yeah, that would be right. If it had been anyone else that had walked through the door Snape would have taken 50 points of their team._ Harry thought to himself and was sure that he wasn't the only one thinking it by the looks on most of the class's faces. The thought about the partners re-entered Harry's mind. _That is why Snape had had a smirk on his face. He is going to pair me with Draco. Oh, drat! I will have to do all the hard work and Draco will just take all the credit. Life is so not fair._

"Now, when I call out your names you will both choose a bench to work at and as your partners will be the same all year, the bench you choose will be yours for the rest of the year too." Snape took a piece of parchment out from his desk draw.

"Pansy and Blaise, you have first pick at a bench." Snape then read out 6 other pairs. They all were with their friends with the one expectation Hermione and another Slytherin. Then Snape read "Draco and you will be working with..."

_Please not me, please not me_, Harry pleaded in his mind but he knew the next word to come out of Snape's mouth would be his name.

At the same time Draco was thinking _please not Harry, I can't work with him, what if I say something that I don't want him to hear. I can't look at him without thinking of something I'd like to do to him; I will be so tempted to touch his muscular body. Snape will ruin all my plans about secretly watching him, without him noticing. I'll have to act mean and if I don't he will think that something is up. I hate having to pretend to hate him when I don't feel that way at all. When I love him to bits._

But it was inevitable "...Potter, please select a bench." Snape ended with a huge evil grin on his face. Both boys rose from there seats and headed towards each other. Neither Harry nor Draco liked what had come out of Snape's mouth. Little did they know that they had the same reason for not wanting to be partnered together for the whole year. They both believed that the other one didn't like the idea because they hate them and neither acted in any other way to what the other had expected.

"Funny, I thought Snape would put me with someone that I could have a good time with," said Draco in a disappointed tone. Then he thought, _and he did, I would have a great time making Harry scream out in pleasure when I kiss him all over. But like that would happen. Harry would never let me doing anything of the sort to him._

"I don't know about that..." Harry said, thinking that Draco would have a good time torturing him, "...you will probably find it very amusing to watch me do all the hard work. Knowing you, you'll probably make me fail a few times and get a perfect grade by sucking up." But what Harry was really thinking was_… Yeah, we could have a good time, if you weren't so rapped up in "the Slytherin way". We could actually have some fun, if you would just look into my heart and see what I feel for you._

"Wow, that isn't a bad idea," Draco smirked. "I may just do that," and in saying that thought _and if you'd let me, a heap of other things, like ripping off your clothes._

"Ooo...you just wait Malfoy, you just wait. One day I will get you back and when I do..." vowed Harry making a threatening gesture. He was so angry he could have hit Draco square in the nose. But he didn't, because he would hate to see the foal loathsome evil little cockroach get hurt. _Why does he have to be such an ignoramus? _

"Oh, I'm so scared" Draco said in a smartass-kinda-of-a way.

"Can we just make this potion and be done with it?" asked Harry. "And without getting on each others nerves, think you can held that Malfoy?"

"I guess so," Draco sighed "I need to get a good grade on this anyway," Harry was surprised "if I want to get into the Auror course at the Ministry." This surprised Harry even more and his jaw had dropped a metre or so. "What?" Draco asked. _Why does everyone do that when I tell them what I want to do when I leave school? Is it so strange?_ Draco thought.

Harry closed his mouth and didn't say a word to Draco after that. Instead he tried to catch Hermione's attention. She was partnered with a Slytherin girl Harry didn't know. But they seemed to be talking quite nicely.

This year the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was none other than Remus Lupin's younger sister, Jesse Lupin. She quite resembled Remus, only she did not look as worn out and her clothes didn't have patches. Actually, they seemed new and Jesse seemed fresh and ready for anything. She was about a year or so younger than Lupin. Her hair was at her shoulders and light brown in colour. She had a soft olive complexion with blue eyes, medium build and was around 5ft 7" tall.

All the students loved the idea of having a female DADA teacher and one that could actually teacher at that. If she was anything like her brother, that is. The female students loved the idea because it showed women can be just as good as men in defending themselves. The guys loved it because they would be able to have a good gig while they were doing the practice work. (Well, at least the straight ones. The gays loved is because they could actually learn something, which of course was another reason for everyone else, just not the main one, hehe)

So the last class of there first day back at school was DADA (which you probably already figured). The students were exhaust and yet, excited about it at the same time. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first people to arrive at the classroom. They were about 10 minutes early because they want to talk to the new DADA teacher about the Slytherins in the class and ask about what she thought of Dumbledore's Army and also whether they were willing to help.

They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Jesse. _Oh my goodness, this is like a dream come true. No, it is better. Another female DADA teacher. Lets just hope this one is not nuts, _thought Hermione when she saw Jesse. "Afternoon Professor. Hope we are not disturbing your preparations for the class," Hermione said politely, "but if it is okay, my friends and I would like to have a chat with you."

"Well, since you were so polite. And you look like a nice bunch," Jesse winked. "Come on in. I was actually just finishing up the preparation. I am Professor Lupin by the way."

"Pardon, did I hear you right? Did you say Professor Lupin?" Harry asked not believing the words that had come out of Jesse's mouth. Ron was having trouble getting his head around it too.

"Yes. You heard me correctly. I am Professor Jesse Lupin, Remus Lupin's little sister." Jesse stated.

"Wow, Remus never told us he had a sister," Ron said finally able to speak after the shock had gone.

"I didn't think he would have," Jesse smiled, "it has always hurt him to talk about family. I never really understood why and I don't think I ever will."

"I think I know why," Harry revealed _he doesn't want his family to be treated the same way he is as a werewolf, _but he didn't say anymore and his friends didn't ask why either. They just left it at that and changed the subject.

Minutes later the rest of the class filed in and sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats as well and Hermione put her plan in action. After Jesse had said her introduction and set them to work on taking notes out of the first chapter of _"Lighting up the Dark"-Defending against the dark arts for 6th year wizards-by Remus Lupin_, Hermione wrote out the letter to Draco from Harry and to Harry from Draco.

The letter Hermione charmed to be in Draco's writing read like this:

_Dear Harry,_

Lately I have been thinking of you more and more. I believe it is time that I showed my true feeling towards you. For the past 5 years I have acted as if I hate you to please my father, but now, I just want to be with you. I cannot stand acting anymore. Please meet me at the library at 7 o'clock tonight and I we can talk. I hope to see you then.

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous_

The letter to Draco written in Harry's writing read quite similar with a few differences:

_Dear Draco,_

_Lately you have caused my heart to beat a lot harder when you're around. I used to have a thing for you back in our first year, but I realised it would never worked and pushed you to the back of my mind. Now, I have pushed it to the front of my mind again and just want to be with you. I cannot stand how much it hurts not knowing how you feel. Please meet me in the library at 7 o'clock tonight and we can talk. I hope to see you then._

_Yours truly,_

_Anonymous_

Hermione wrote both these letters in class while still managing to finish all her class work and start her homework.

After class, Hermione left straight for the Owlery, not saying a word to neither Ron nor Harry. They just thought she was going to the library or something to read more on what they had learnt in class or something.

"So, Potter, What do you think of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Draco asked in a sly tone.

"I think she is great and as good as her brother. I'm sure she can teach you a few things you didn't already know." Harry replied.

"Well, I was hoping she would. She wouldn't be much of a teacher if she couldn't." Draco had a smirk on his face. But surprisingly, it wasn't an evil smirk. Harry looked right into his eyes and good see something else. He thought of what Draco had said in Potions about wanting to do well to get into the Auror course. Maybe Draco was serious and wasn't just pulling Harry's leg. That would mean that they both wanted to do the same thing when they left Hogwarts.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy" Ron didn't believe a word of what Draco had said. "We know you will hate her guts buy the end of the next lesson, so shut up." With that he crabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Draco had noticed Harry looking into his eyes after what he had said. Although Draco had not looked into Harry's eyes, he had longed to. He wondered what Harry had seen in those eyes of his. Had he seen a something that he liked or had he seen a difference in Draco, maybe a kinder side to him. But whatever Harry had seen, Draco was not going to know anytime soon. Or so Draco thought.

At that moment Hermione had reached the Owlery and found Hedwig and Draco's dark hawk owl, Raven. She put the letter to Harry on Raven's leg and the letter to Draco on Hedwig's. Hermione hoped that when each boy received their letter that they would recognise the owl that had delivered it and therefore the sender. After she had finished tying on the letters, the owls flew off and she made her way _slowly_ back to her room, so as to give time for Draco to have received and read his letter without her being there.

At Gryffindor Tower, Harry was starting some of his DADA homework before dinner and trying to convince Ron too as well when he heard an unexpected owl scratching at the common room window. Harry went to let the bird in and got a shock when it just held out its leg.

"Hey, Ron," Harry called "come look at this."

"What is it?" Ron asked while walking over.

"This owl, have you ever seen it before?" asked Harry in reply.

"No, not that I remember"

"Somehow, it looks familiar but I don't think I have ever seen it either…Wait," Harry paused to think about all the school owls he had used or seen deliver the post. Then it hit him. In his first year, when he had had a thing for Draco, he was looking at him at breakfast and then the post had arrived. This hawk owl had delivered something to Draco. "Ron, this is Draco's owl."

"What the hell is he doing sending you letters? If you ask me that parchment has probably got a curse on it. I wouldn't open it." And having said that Ron walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in and opened Harry's books to start coping his notes from class.

Harry didn't pay any attention to what Ron had said. He took the parchment off the hawk owl's leg and then it flew away. When Harry opened it and had read its contents, he was shocked. If this was Draco's writing, and Harry was pretty sure that it was, then he had some explaining to do.

Harry shoved the parchment into his pocket and tried to forget about it before dinner. He knew that he would have to go to the library but he didn't know what would happen if he did. He walked back over to Ron and watched him until he had finished, trying not to think of Draco in the process.

At the same time Harry had heard the scratching at the window, Draco had been reading the pages he had taken notes on in DADA, when he saw a patch of white outside the window. When he had looked up, there was Hedwig, just landing on the windowsill.

"What the hell is that bloody owl doing here?" Draco exclaimed to nobody but himself. _Harry has probably sent a message to Hermione_, he thought to himself. With that he got up off the couch he had been laying on and walked over to the window that Hedwig had land outside of. Once he got there he opened it and Hedwig stuck her leg out for Draco to take what was on it. _This is strange. Why would this owl stick its leg out if the letter were for Hermione? Clearly I do not look anything like her. Stupid bird._ Draco took the parchment anyway and shoed the owl away. Hedwig didn't like that very much so she nipped Draco hard on the finger and hooted with satisfaction when Draco squealed with pain._ Bloody bird_ Draco thought.

Draco closed the window and went back over to where he had been comfortably laying, put the rolled parchment in his pocket and went back to reading. But after a couple of minutes curiosity got the better of him and he pulled out the parchment again.

_What if Harry had really sent this to me? Why else would his stupid owl give it to me? _He unrolled the parchment and read whom it was addressed to. When Draco saw his own name he was dumb struck. Though he kept reading.

Just as he had finished reading it Hermione walking through the common room door. Draco quickly put the parchment in his pocket and said "Hello Granger."

"Oh, hello" was Hermione's response, then she looked at the open book on the couch trying to send the message that she didn't see or didn't care what was on the parchment Draco had just shoved into his pocket, she said "Doing a bit of reading, are we? Personally I remember everything that I take notes on.'

"Really, that's good to know. Would you like a drink or anything? I was just going to the kitchen to fix myself something." Draco lied.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry. How about you make us a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice and I'll get us some cheese and biscuits"

"Sounds like a good plan to me. And after that we can do some homework or talk or something, hey"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

So that is what they did. After they had got their snacks they headed back for the couch Draco had been lying on earlier and sat down. They got their books out and talked while doing homework at the same time. Time flew by and Hermione had taken Draco's mind totally off subject of Harry.

Seven o'clock came and the large grandfather clock in the Head's common room jolted Draco's mind back to the note that was in his pocket. He had been talking to Hermione about what they wanted to do when they left school but after hearing the clock strike seven Draco jumped up off the couch and gave Hermione a fright.

"Sorry, but I have got to go and meet someone in the library. I nilly forgot."

"Oh, that's okay. You go do what you have to do. I'll be fine. I was supposed to meet Ron in the Gryffindor common room anyway to make sure he didn't need any help with his homework."

"Oh, okay then. See ya tomorrow then, if I don't see you when I get back."

"Okay, bye"

And with that Draco left the common room while Hermione cleaned up the couch and then went over to see what Ron was doing, knowing Harry would be with Draco.

Harry had been waiting in the library since 6:45pm. He had decided to come down early because he needed to look for a book anyway. When he heard someone come in he would look up to see if it was Draco, but it never was. It reached 7:00 and still no sign of him. Harry told himself _I'll give him 15 minutes and if he isn't down here, I am going. I am not going to wait all night. I have waited long enough for him to not want to wait anymore._

7:02 - someone walked in the door and Harry looked up. It wasn't Draco.

7:05 - other person walks in, still not Draco.

7:09 - Harry has his head in a book and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone heading towards him. He looks up…but it wasn't Draco, Harry didn't even know the person, probably a first or second year from another house.

7:11 - another person enters the library, Harry didn't bother to look up though. He didn't want to be disappointed again. He knew Draco wasn't going to show.

"Hey Potter! What's the big idea, sending me an owl when you have got your head stuck in a book? I should just leave you to it." Harry knew that voice anywhere. He had heard it often enough with the name-calling and stupid remarks that came out of it.

Harry put his head up and saw Draco was standing right in front of him. "Oh, don't be stupid. You're the one that sent me the owl. I didn't send you anything," Harry replied with a grin on his face.

"No I didn't! I wouldn't want Raven going into Gryffindor Tower. He would hate it and I would never use him for inside jobs. I talk to people, face to face, if they are in the castle."

"Wait a minute, if I didn't send you a owl and you didn't send me one. Then who sent them?"

"Search me."

They both pulled out the pieces of parchment they had received. Both of them unrolled it so the other could see what was written.

"I didn't write that, but it is like exactly what I have been thinking" Draco said after reading the note to Harry.

"Well, I didn't write that either," Harry said pointing to the letter Draco had received. "And the only people that knew I used to like you are Hermione and Ron"

"Well, the only person that knows how I feel about you is…"

"Hermione!" they said in unison.

"That little freaking sneak."

"That's why she went off so fast after Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had written them during class, while we thought she was doing her work, charmed them to look like our hand writing and gone to the Owlery straight after class to send it…" But a hand stopped him gently on his lips.

"Oh Harry, just shut up" said Draco and with that pulled Harry in for a long passionate kiss. Harry shut up alright, when Draco pulled out of the kiss Harry was speechless.

"Now that's better, but you can shut your mouth," and Draco pushed Harry's bottom jaw shut with his hand. "So…what do you want to do now?"

"Ummm…" was all Draco got out of Harry.

"Well, how about we go up to my room and talk there, seeing Hermione has gone to Gryffindor Tower to keep Ron company?"

"Yeah, okay" Harry said finally able to speak. "And we can talk and stuff when we get up there."

"Sounds good to me" and Draco grabbed a hold of Harry and lead him up to his bedroom.

**Author's Note: **Well that is the end of another chapter in "He Will Be Loved". To find out what happens once Draco gets Harry up to the room you will have to keep reading. Tomorrow I go back to school for another term so I won't promise another chapter until the end of next terms holidays. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time, please review and give your opinion on whether I should have a sex scene in the next chapter. Laters! 


	4. Ron's Jealousy

**Chapter 4: Ron's Jealously**

When Draco got Harry up to his room, they both sat down on the bed. Neither of them knew what to say, although they both had many thoughts running through their heads (some more dirty than others).

"So…." Harry started, "What do you want to do now?" he asked Draco. All Draco could think of was pushing Harry on his back and making sweet love to him, but he didn't dare tell Harry that, at least not yet, anyway. "Ummmm…I don't know. Talk? Get to know each other a little better and stuff?"

"Okay! You go first. You ask me anything you want and I will answer as truthfully as possible." Harry said, hoping Draco wouldn't ask anything about sexual acts.

"Well, if you insist," Draco had to think for a few seconds before he could decide which question to ask first out of all the one running through his head. Finally he asked, "Why were you attracted to me in the first place?"

"Well, that is a good question." Harry thought for a moment and then replied. "I guess it was because I thought you were a good person, trapped behind an evil personality that was created by your father. I wanted to free the real you and to see you for who you really were, not the evil person you show people you are."

Draco was a little surprised by that answer, but then again quite content. "Okay, that wasn't something I was expecting to here, but sounds like you have thought about it many a time."

"That's cos I have" said Harry

"Really, wow! Okay, now it's your turn. Ask me something and I will try and answer as best I can."

"Hmmmm…let me see…if you were attracted to me, why did we keep fighting? Like I mean, I thought you hated me and that's why I never asked you out or anything" _(NB TO SELF: have a shout out for Camille for giving us this question for Harry to say, with a lil changes made by me to suit story)_

Draco knew the answer to that question. It was quite simple really…he was surprised Harry didn't know already. "Well, you know my family is a well-known and respected pure-blood family?"

"Yeah, I know that…what has that got to do with anything?"

"Come on Harry…don't play dumb with me. You know that my father is a ruthless bastard and if he knew that I was anything but mean to you he would come down to the school and belt the living crap outta me."

"Wow, I didn't know he was that bad to his own flesh and blood…yet again, he was a death eater."

They both laughed at Harry's comment and after a few seconds Draco continued "Well, it was not like I wanted to be cruel to you, in fact it was quite the opposite, as you now know, but I had to if I was ever going to have a chance with you later on in life.

"And now that my father is safely being guarded by the Dementors of Azkaban there is no reason for me to be unkind to you." _Unless it is if I decide to torture you when we are playing around later and I just want to hear you beg for mercy_ thought Draco, looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes and trying to stop himself from being tempted into throw himself at Harry.

"Well, that's good to hear," came the reply that snapped Draco back to reality. There was an awkward silence. Both Harry and Draco wanted to be together but neither had the courage to be the first one to say it.

"So…" was all Draco could think of to break the silence.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Harry.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?"

"To be honest…I want to do a lot of things to you right now" Harry said, hoping Draco would catch on. "But I don't want to rush into anything"

"Yeah!" Draco said with excitement "So, you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Of course Draco. How could I not want to be after what has just happened?"

"I was just making sure, don't want any misunderstandings now, do we?"

"No, I guess not."

"So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends!" Harry confirmed and gave Draco a big bear hug. They lay back on Draco's bed still arm in arm, heads on the pillows and cuddled each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Draco woke up the next morning with his arms empty. _Harry must have slipped out of my arms, back to Gryffindor tower, to his own bed. Probably didn't want Ron waking up without him there. Might ask questions he doesn't particularly want to answer just yet_ Draco thought and got out of bed. He got dressed and went down to breakfast all ready for Herbology that morning.

In the Great Hall, he sat next to Blaise Zambini (a fellow Slytherin) and started to put a couple of eggs on his plate when the owls came with the morning post. Draco looked up and to his surprise Raven came through one of the windows. _Hmmm… that's odd; mum doesn't usually send post on a Tuesday._ As Raven come closer Draco could see that he was carrying the Daily Prophet and another letter in a red and gold envelope. Now he knew it definitely wasn't from his mum, her envelopes were black.

Raven dropped the mail into Draco's lap. He gave to Daily Prophet to Blaise to look at while he looked at the back of the red and gold envelope. It was blank with no seal. _Whoever it was must have been in a hurry if they forgot to put a seal on the envelope. _Draco took the letter out and unfolded it. He was pretty sure it was from Harry, but just to make sure Draco looked at where the sender had signed their name.

He was right. It was from Harry. _But couldn't he have just told me face to face? Ah well, I guess this is better. At least until we talk about telling people about our relationship._ He looked back up to the top of the page and started reading…

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I would have liked yo have been, but if Ron had of found me gone he would have gone looking and the first person he would have ask was Hermione and she doesn't know I would like to keep us a secret for a while, if that is okay with you of course. So, what do you think…keep us hush hush until we get to know each other a bit more closely? _

_Signed_

_Harry_

Draco had had a feeling that's what Harry was going to say. Or else it could have waited until their next meeting alone. Draco turned to letter over and wrote Harry and quick note back. It read..,

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course, I was thinking to same thing myself. What do you say we have a night out on Saturday? Down at the lake or something. Talk to you at lunch._

_Draco _

He folded to note and put it in Ravens beak, then told it go over and give it to Harry and then go back up to the Owlery. So it did just that. Draco finished loading his plate with his breakfast and then looked up to see Harry give him a wink from across the Great Hall.

"Welcome to you second and last year of study for Herbology before you sit your N.E.W.T.s" said Professor Sprout "I hope you had a nice rest over the summer holidays and are ready to dedicate this year to studies."

The class grumbled, "Doesn't sound like it, but for those of you that want to do well, you will not let the work load get on top of you. Okay, now for the first task today I shall like you to get into pairs"

Ron looked around, all the people he would have liked to be partners with were already paired up with some else. Then he saw Draco moving in his direction. "Hey Ron!" Draco shouted. Ron hoped he was dreaming and pinched himself. _Ouch! No not dreaming, bummer!_

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Want to be partners?"

"Ummm…" Ron didn't think he had a choice, everyone else had a partner. "Okay…" came Ron's answer.

"I'm not going to poison you," said Draco trying to be friendly to his boyfriend's best friend.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Ron, I'm not that evil little cockroach that I used to be. I've changed. I'm different"

"Yeah, whatever…can we just do what we have to do and be done with it?"

"Okay, have it your way"

Sprout set them the work and they didn't speak to each other unless they had to.

After Herbology, Ron had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. He knew Harry had gone to see Draco the night before and hadn't got back up to bed until late. He hadn't wanted to ask Harry what had happened unless it was too personal to talk about. But now Draco had acted so weird towards him in Herbology he knew that there had to have been something happen last night to change Draco's attitude all of a sudden.

Hermione and Harry had had Transfigurations together and gotten a stack of homework due the next day. Ron dumped his books on his bed and joined them in the common room for a class of pumpkin juice and a couple of muffins from the Head Boy and Girl's kitchen that Hermione had brought over.

"How was Transfigurations guys?" ask Ron trying to get Harry and Hermione talking.

"Oh, it was alright I guess." Hermione said not looking up from her work

"Yeah, what she said. How was Herbology?"

"Good, apart from the fact that I had to be Draco's partner and he was NICE to me," replied Ron with more than enough emphasize on 'nice'. "Would you have any idea why that is Harry?"

"Why would I know why Draco is nice to you? Maybe he just wants to star over. Did you ask him why he was nice?"

"No…"said Ron and before he got to say anything else Harry came in with "well, then go ask him. I'm sure he would be quite happy to tell you why he is being nice to you."

"But can't you ask him? What happen last night anyway? You didn't get back until late"

"What happen last night is none of your business Ron," declared Harry and Ron got the feeling that he shouldn't have asked about last night because something had happened that Harry was very emotional about, "and if you are going to be such a wimp then I'll ask Draco for you, but this is the one and only time I'm going to ask him anything for you. You have got to get the stupid idea 'that all Slytherins are bad' out of your head and try to be friendly with them. That is probably what Draco is trying to do. We need to unite as a school if we are ever going to get end this war with Voldemort." At some point Harry had stood up, he looked back at his chair and sat down.

"Okay then…" Ron didn't want to disturb Harry anymore so he went back up to they dormitory and started doing the questions Professor Sprout had gave them to do that night.

Back in the common room Hermione was very surprised by Harry's outburst. "So, are you going to tell me what that was about or do you want to avoid the subject forever?"

"Oh, Hermione…" Harry didn't know what caused that outburst "I just…" he didn't know how to explain it to her. He knew she knew that last had either gone as she had hoped or horribly wrong. He finally said "Thank you."

"What do you mean, 'Thank you'? I didn't do anything"

"You know you did Hermione. If you hadn't have written those letters then me and Draco would still be enemies instead of friends."

"So, are you two going out?"

"Well, yeah…" Hermione gave Harry a great big hug, knocking a bit of wind out of him. "But you can't tell Ron. I have to talk to Draco about when we are going to telling people about us. I'm sure he wont mind you knowing, but I don't know whether he would like Ron to know or not."

"Okay, I won't tell Ron." Hermione said in a serious tone and then had to squeal with joy. She checked her watch and then said "we better get moving if we don't want to be late for History of Magic. Harry groaned and packed his books back into his bag.

"Well, we have Charms afterwards, so that's not too bad" Hermione said trying to make history of magic not sound so boring

"Yeah, I guess at least we have something to look forward to" they both laughed and walked through the portrait towards Professor Binns' class.

After Charms, Harry went straight to the Great Hall, ate lunch as fast as he could and went to meet Draco down by the lake. (Draco had sent Harry another note during charms telling Harry to meet him there after he had had lunch) When He reached the lake Draco was no where in sight. They Harry felt a pull on the back of his robes. The force pulled him over behind the tree next to the lake where a rug was lying on the ground with a jug of pumpkin juice and a few familiar looking muffins.

The force let go of Harry and walked over to the opposite side of the rug. Draco took of the invisibility cloak and Harry stood, jaw dropped in amazement.

"Well, are you going to sit down?" asked Draco taking a seat himself.

"Are you going to tell me how you got my cloak?"

"I thought id would be a neat surprise. But if you must know, Hermione got it for me"

Satisfied with that answer and knowledge that Draco had not been in his room, Harry took a seat. "So, what did you want talk about?"

"Well for starts, for how long we want to keep our relationship 'hush hush' as you, so kindly, put it"

"Okay…I told Hermione about us but Ron acted really weird after you were nice to him in Herbology this morning"

"Really, I thought he might but I had to try. I hoped you might have been able to tell him why"

"I would, if I knew myself"

"What do u mean?"

"I mean, I don't know why you were nice to Ron."

"I was nice to him cos he is your friend and whoever is your friend, is my friend. I think you need to tell him we are together. No matter how badly you think he will take it, he needs to know"

"Yeah, I guess he does. After all, he is my best friend"

"Yes that he is." Draco paused and looked down at the food in front of them. No point letting it sit there any longer "Would you like a cup of juice?"

"Yeah, I didn't have one at lunch. Rushed straight down here after a few sandwiches"

"Did you want to see me that badly?"

"No, I just wanted to know what surprise you had install for me. I love surprises"

"I'll remember that for future reference" said Draco with a glint in his eye.

"You do that…in the mean time, can I get a glass of juice?" Harry asked bringing Draco back to the present.

"Oh, yes. Of course Harry. Anything for you." Draco poured the juice and handed it to Harry. "So…what do you wanted to do before we have to go back up to the castle?"

Harry finished taking a gulp of his juice and answered with "I can think of a few things I wanted to do last night"

_**(Author Note: if you don't like kissing scenes scroll until you see another set of brackets with an Authors Note. I'll do this for sex scenes as well) **_

"So can I…that's why I asked" Draco lent over and gave Harry a long-a-waited kiss. Harry answered back by putting down his glass and pushing Draco to the ground.

"You wanna play rough, do ya?" asked Draco when he pulled out of the kiss.

"No, just thought it would be more comfortable" replied Harry and then he pressed his lips back on to Draco's. Harry's hands moved down Draco's side and behind his back. Draco took that opportunity to roll Harry on to his back, making him on top. Harry didn't like that very much but didn't want to pull away to tell Draco off, so he just brushed his hand through Draco's hair.

Surprisingly Draco loved this and urged Harry to do it again by making his way across Harry's face, with butterfly kisses, to his ear and whispering "Do it again Harry. Your hand going through my hair really turns me on." Hearing this Harry couldn't resist putting his hand through Draco's hair. It felt so soft and looked to perfect. It needed to be messed up a bit. They went on kissing for a more minutes with Harry brushing his hand through Draco's hair until Harry felt Draco go hard.

_**(Authors Note: kissing over)**_

"Ummm…Draco, I think we should stop now" Harry suggested as he pulled away from Draco.

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face "did I do something wrong?"

"No, its just…I don't think we should be doing this now. We have to get to class." Harry said trying to hide his discomfort. Harry had not meant to arouse Draco that much and he knew that he didn't want to move the relationship up to the next level just yet. He still needed time to get used to the idea in his head and tell Ron. Harry needed Ron to be okay with this relationship he was having with Draco. Ron was Harry's best friend and he needed to know about Draco ASAP if it was going to remain that way.

"Thanks for the juice Draco but I have got to go find Ron. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. He is your best friend and from what I saw in Herbology, he is a pretty confused at the moment. You go and ill pack this up. Oh, and what do you want to do on Saturday?" ask Draco; hopeful that Harry might want to continue from where they had left this get-together.

"Ummm…how about I meet you in your room and we have a quiet night in?" Harry winked at Draco.

"Sounds fantastic!" replied Draco and then Harry turned and walked back up to the castle.

Care of Magical Creatures was after lunch. Hagrid was taking them into the paddock that was set up in a clearing in the forbidden forest. Hagrid kept a few different creatures in this paddock. There was a Hippogriff, a Unicorn, a Thestral, a few Nifflers and a couple of Salamanders.

The walk to the paddock gave Harry just enough time and privacy to tell Ron about him and Draco, with Hermione's support of course. When they arrived at the entrance to the forest Harry and Hermione pulled Ron aside and Harry spoke. "Ron, there is something I need to tell you. It is important that you listen to me fully. We're going to walk at the back of the class as to not tell anyone else hear what I have to tell you. Okay, is that clear?"

"Yeah, it's clear" said Ron puzzled as to what Harry had to tell him that he didn't want anyone else to here. Hagrid called the class forward and to stay as a tight group. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been with Hagrid into the forest so many times to see the paddock, they knew the way off by heart. Hermione called out to Hagrid "Harry, Ron and I will stay at the back of the pack to make sure no one gets separated"

"Good idea Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor for your suggestion and bravery." Hagrid shouted back at them.

After hearing the reply Hermione gathered close to Harry and Ron. "Okay, know that that is sorted Harry can continue to say want he needs to. Harry, if you will…"

"Thank-you Hermione. Can't believe you got Gryffindor points, but anyway…Ron I need to talk to you about why Draco was acting so nice to you during Herbology."

"Oh, so you asked him about that did you?" said Ron in a didn't-think-you-would tone.

"Yeah, I did as a matter of fact I did." Harry asked back think that Ron should be grateful he was telling him anything.

"Well, spit it out. We haven't got all day you know." Ron was getting impatient. _Whatever Draco had said to Harry about being nice to him during Herbology must be important to say in a certain way or else Harry probably would have spat it out be now. He hated dragging things out to be longer than they had to be._

"Well, it's like this Ron. Draco was nice to you because you're my best friend."

Stopping Harry midway through his explanation Ron said "That has never stopped him from being an evil little cockroach before." He was trying to think why that had anything to do with Draco being nice to him.

"If you would let me finish…" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh sure, go ahead," Ron said pretending to zip his mouth shut.

"Thank you. Draco was nice because you are my best friend and because he believes that it would be wrong for him to treat his partner's friends badly." Harry braced himself for what would come after the shock and comprehension of what he had said wore off. Ron didn't know if he had heard Harry correctly.

"Did you say…'partner's'?"

"Ah yeah, I believe I did" replied Harry just waiting for Ron to burst out.

"Does that mean…you had him…oh my goodness Harry, you didn't, did you?"

"I didn't what?" Harry didn't know what Ron was talking about.

"You haven't done anything…" Ron didn't know quite how to put it. He didn't want to come right out and say it, but he knew he had to ask it somehow. He settled with a word and continued "…sexual with him, have you?"

"Ron, don't be a fool!" Harry couldn't believe what Ron was thinking.

"What, there is no harm in asking." Ron stated

"Well, I suppose not, but still…even if I had, would you really have wanted to know?"

"Yes, he used to be your enemy for goodness sake. You don't go around sleeping with your enemy."

"But he is not that enemy now." Harry said, trying to convince Ron

"I don't care, its Draco Malfoy! Harry, have you gone completely looping? Has he put a curse on you or something?"

"NO! Ron he hasn't done anything of the sort! What is your problem with me seeing him?" Harry was angry at Ron, why couldn't he see that Draco was making him happy?

"I don't…." Ron choked. He couldn't bring himself to say what he really felt. He couldn't tell Harry, that after all these years, he too had loved the blonde headed boy. He forced the thought out of his head and tried to think of something else to say to Harry.

"What, Ron, what?" Harry couldn't stand Ron being so stubborn, that he couldn't let go of what had happened in the past and move on.

"Fine, be with Draco. Just don't talk about it to me. I don't want to hear about it. He will always be a stupid evil bastard to me." Ron said with a convincing enough act.

"Oh Ron, why can't you just be happy for Harry?" Hermione hadn't wanted to butt into the boys conversation be thought she needed to talk some sense into Ron. He was acting like a baby that couldn't get his own way.

"Don't 'oh Ron' me. I am happy for Harry; I just don't think it is right. Now can we please change the subject?" Ron really didn't want to talk about Draco anymore.

"No, we can't! Ron, please promise me that you will try to get along with Draco" Harry said with pleading eyes.

Ron couldn't stand it when Harry did that. "Fine, I promise to try. He wasn't that bad in Herbology anyway."

"You never know Ron, Draco just might have a friend that is interested in you." Harry said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, right, whatever Harry. You can stop trying to make it better. I have said ill try and that's it"

"Bummer!" Harry said with the biggest grin on his face. They moved back up to the class and didn't speak again until they got to the paddock.

The next day in Herbology Ron was working by himself while Draco was mucking around with one of his Slytherin friends. Draco thought it would be better not to upset Ron again by being nice because Harry had told him what had happened on the way to the paddock.

Ron really wanted to be happy for Harry and Draco but he could not let go of the anger and jealousy that he felt. He wanted to be the one with Draco but now Draco was with Harry that would never happen. And he didn't want to ruin their relationship just because he was a little jealous. Instead he had decided to put Draco out of his mind and focus on finding a guy of his own, one that he could have all to himself.

Professor Sprout was teaching them about plants with different medicinal uses and she asked everyone to get into a group of three. One person was to be the one that does the hexes to make other one sick and then the last person was to use the plant to heel the sick person. Draco automatically grabbed Blaise and pulled him over to where Ron was. Having no hesitations Draco introduced the two. "Ron, this Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Ron Weasley"

Ron and Blaise both said "hello, nice to meet you" and went quiet.

"Do you mind if me and Blaise pair up with you for this activity?" Draco asked politely, making sure that Ron was okay with the idea.

"Yeah sure. Got no one else to go with" Ron replied. Blaise smiled and the Professor Sprout spoke to the class. "Is everyone in a group of three?" she looked around greenhouse 12 and then continued with giving instructions. "Okay, now between the three of you, choose who is to be the hexer the healer and the sick. I will come around to your group, one by one, giving you the hex you are to preform and the plant you use to take the hex off." Professor Sprout finished and greenhouse 12 filled with the noise of people chattering.

"So…who wants to be what?" Blaise asked, not caring what he did.

"Can I do the hexing?" asked Draco with a keen grin on his face.

"Sure Draco, you would be the best out of us. You have had the most practice at it" Ron playfully joked. They all had a bit of a laugh and then Ron said "Ill be the healer if you want"

"Okay, looks like I'm the one you have to hex Draco. Hope you know what your doing Ron…Draco's hexes are good" Blaise winked and spoke in a flirtatious tone towards Ron. Draco could see what Blaise was doing. He had done the same kind of thing to Draco when they had first hooked up in the third year. Blaise was trying to crack on to Ron, but Ron was too stupid to notice.

When Professor Sprout finally got around to their group, Ron had just noticed Blaise flirting with him and he had gone a little red in the cheeks. "Did your friend hex you already?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Oh, no" replied Ron "I'm just a little hot in this greenhouse, that's all."

"Well, if you need some fresh air you may step outside for a bit" she told him and the gave them the hex Draco was to preform and the plant, that when crushed into a powder, would remove the hex if placed on the forehead and chest of the one who was hexed.

"Draco, do you want some time to practice the hex?" Blaise asked, giving Draco a little nudge.

"Oh, yeah…" Draco said catching on, "…that would be good. While I practice you two can go and get some air like the good Professor suggested." He winked at Blaise and then Ron headed for the exit with Blaise following close behind.

Once they were outside in the cold breeze Ron didn't feel so bad. "So, are you ready to be hexed then healed?" Ron asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, as ready as ill ever be. I just hope you and Draco know what you are doing and don't fuck up." Blaise laughed at first and then had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can sort it out if we muck up. And I promise if I don't heal you, I will stay by your bed side until you are healed" Ron said very sincerely.

"Really…you would do that?" Blaise asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it would be the least I can do for not healing you in to first place" Ron laughed.

"Hmmm…I guess so…" but Blaise still wasn't that was thinking of when he said it. Blaise had really grown fond of Ron from the time Draco had introduced them. There seemed to be something that just clicked and connect the two together. "Should we go back in now? I think Draco has had enough time to practice."

"Yeah, lets just hope I can fix you after he is through" Ron joked and they walked back into greenhouse 12 together.

"Hey, you two…over here" called Draco from the far corner of the greenhouse. He had cleared a bench for Ron to grind the plant and a few cushions for Blaise to fall back onto. When they reached Draco he looked them over and asked, "What did you to get up to out there? Nothing naughty, I hope."

"No, what are you on about Draco? We just went to get some fresh air," replied Blaise, appalled Draco would think anything else.

"Yeah Draco, not like if you had Harry had have went out there together" Ron whispered, making sure no one else heard except for Draco and Blaise.

"Well, I always say. You got to make the best of the opportunities you get." Draco smirked and added, "Well, you ready Blaisey boy?"

"Yeah, just get over and done with, will ya?"

"Sure!" and with that Draco made a few waves of his wand, said the incantation and Poof! Blaise fell back, hitting his head on the cushions and then burst out in big red bumps all over his face and arms. Ron had only just started crushing to plant and it took him another three minutes before he was able to rub the powdered plant onto Blaise and say the proper incantation.

Luckily it worked straight away and there were no side effects. There were high fives all round. Blaise felt compelled to give Ron a hug, but restrained himself. He didn't think it was appropriate after that had only been introduced to him about an hour ago. Instead, he thanked Ron for taking to hex off and made a joke about it taking so long. They all had a good laugh and promised that they would be Herbology buddies from now on.

While they were walking back up to the castle from greenhouse 12 Blaise took Ron aside after Draco started talking to one of his other Slytherin friends. At first he didn't know what he was going to say and they just kept walking together. Finally Ron chose to act on his feeling and say, "Blaise, you know how we were acting in that class…were you serious or just playing around?"

"Oh, I was serious." Blaise blushed and went as red as Ron had earlier.

"Well, I know this is a little sudden, seeing we were only introduced about an hour ago, but did you feel a bond between us…like something just saying 'I want to be with you'?" Ron had gone out on a limb, hoping that what he was feeling was reciprocated.

"To be totally honest…" Blaise had to think, because what he said now would have a great effect on anything that happened afterwards. The pause was killing Ron, not know whether it was a good or bad thing that it was taking Blaise so long to answer him. "…I did feel something, and I believe I would like be with you" Blaise finally replied.

Ron was didn't know what to think. "So…does that mean you want to have a relationship with me?" he asked just to clarify what Blaise was saying.

"Yes, I believe that is what I am saying" Blaise surprising even himself with those words. They had a small embarrass and then decided to meet up during the weekend to make it official.

**Author's Note:** That is the end of chapter 4 and so ends another holiday from school. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Please review, and taking on board what Kei did, no less than four lines for my friend :P. You know who you are ;-). Anyway…I promised that I would give my friend Camille a shout out for helping me at the start of the holidays get over a writers block and giving me the question that Harry asks Draco at the start of this chapter. So, THANKS CAMIE!


	5. Hermione's Perspective

**Chapter 5: Hermione's Perspective**

**Author's Note:** After reading the Half-Blood Prince and having written my plan of this story and four chapters of it, Dumbledore is still going to be alive. And the rest of this story is going to be written as if I never read HBP, okay? …Okay!  Oh and Lauren there is minor kissing in this first bit but just read it anyway…its funny ;). I swear there are no major kissing parts in this chapter and you can hit me if I'm wrong.

It was a Saturday morning and Hermione had just woken up to a banging noise down in her and Draco's common room. She changed out of her pyjamas and went down to see what all the noise was about.

She walked into the common room only to find Harry lying on the top of Draco, kissing him with loving force. It looked as though Harry had pushed Draco onto the couch with so much power that the couch had nearly tipped over, having its two front legs in the air and then crash back onto the ground making the noise that had awoken Hermione.

She cleared her throat as loud as she could to announce her presents in the room but Harry and Draco seemed to be so lost in each other that they didn't notice her. She tried again, "uhumm…" but they still didn't respond. "Excuse me Harry," Hermione said in a loud voice and the two-love bird finally broke apart to look at her (Harry going red in the cheeks) "I know you are glad to have some quality time with Draco but do you really have to wake me up in the process and do you really have to do that down in Draco's AND MY common room?" Hermione asked with emphasise.

"Well…I was just…" Harry tried to think of a good way to tell Hermione that he just had a sudden impulse to propel himself onto an unexpecting, and in Harry's view, stunningly attractive Draco. But before he had to Draco butted in.

"Oh, don't worry about trying to explain yourself to Granger." He grabbed Harry's hand from behind and then added sarcastically, "I'm sure she has better things to do than listen to you go on about what made you jump on me." He gave Hermione a weak smirk and then pulled Harry's hand so that he turned to face him. "Besides, I would like to continue what we were doing upstairs." So he led Harry up to his room and Hermione was left alone in the common room…but not for long.

A couple of seconds after Harry and Draco had disappeared there was a knock at the door. Hermione walked over to open it and found Professor Dumbledore standing in bright kingfisher blue robes and wearing a large grin on his face. "Ah, Miss. Granger, just the person I wanted to see. May I come in?"

"Oh…sure professor" and she stood back to let him in. Dumbledore took a seat on the couch and gestured for Hermione to do the same.

"Now, you might be wondering why I have come to see you down here in your common room when I could have asked for you to meet me in my office," said Dumbledore after Hermione had made herself comfortable.

"Aaah…yeah, that thought had crossed my mind" replied Hermione.

"Well, after dinner last night I was in my office going over a few things here and there and I heard a knock at my door. When it opened a handsome young man was standing there" Dumbledore paused.

"But professor, what does this have to do with me?" asked Hermione with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Ah, I was just getting to that," answered Dumbledore and continued with his story of the night before. "The young man's name was Luke and I had not seen him since he had left here a couple of years ago. I heard he is working for Mr. Weasley…"

Hermione had just put two and two together. "You don't mean Luke Quartz by any chance, do you Professor?"

"Yes, the very same."

"But what was he doing here?" Hermione asked in a very surprised voice.

"Well, if you would kindly let me finish the story I'm sure all your questions will be answered," said Dumbledore as a polite way of saying _shut up and I'll tell you!_

"Now, where was I…that's right, I told him to come in and sit down, so naturally that is what he did. He seemed very nervous for some reason so I conjured up a butterbeer for him to drink. It seemed to calm him a little.

After I believed he had calmed down enough to talk I asked what he had come to see me about. He told me that you, Hermione, were his girlfriend and that he would like to take you out of the castle one night if that was all right with me. I had no objections and didn't see why you should not be aloud to spend some time with him. So he asked if I could pass a message on to you. That is why I am here now. I thought it would be more appropriate for me to come and see you instead of the other way around."

"That's very kind of you Professor. Thank-you." said Hermione genuinely thankful for Dumbledore to have gone out of his way for her. She felt very privileged.

"There's no need to thank me Hermione. You have done a lot for this school and this is nothing, really. But you are more than welcome. Now that message. Luke would like you to meet him outside the gates of the school at 7 o'clock next Saturday."

"Is that all? Did he say what he was planning?" asked Hermione very curious to know what Luke wanted to do so badly that it could wait a few more weeks until the first Hogmeades visit.

"I believe he mentioned a surprise," said Dumbledore looking back on the long chat he and Luke had had the night before.

"Oww…he knows I don't like surprises. I hate waiting to know what is going to happen. I like to know what is happening ASAP. Humph." Hermione slumped down in the couch.

"Cheer up Hermione. I'm sure you will have many other things to keep you busy until Saturday arrives"

"Hmmmm…I guess. Thank you Professor. I think I will go and find Ginny now."

"Of course, I better be getting back to my desk. Goodbye." Dumbledore stood up, nodded his head at Hermione and walked out of the door.

After he had left Hermione decided she better go see Ginny for some company or she would go insane thinking about what Dumbledore had just told her by herself. Just as she went to open the door to leave she heard a faint bang come from the direction of Draco's bedroom. She shook her head thinking it could only be the boys being playful and walked out the door.

It was 7 o'clock and in the Gryffindor common room the Creevey brothers were in the corner talking about Quidditch, specifically Gryffindor's next game against Hufflepuff. The only other people there (apart from Hermione and Ginny sitting on the comfy seats in front of the fire) were Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown who were so emersed in each they didn't seem to notice anyone else.

Zoom in on Hermione and Ginny talking

"But Ginny I don't like surprises. I like to know what I'm going to do" complained Hermione.

"I'm sure it is not too bad and at least you know that you are going to be with Luke," said Ginny trying to get Hermione's mind off the fact that Luke had not told her what they would be doing at this time next week.

They had spent the day doing homework down by the lake and had come up to the common room when it had started to get dark. On the way up Hermione had told Ginny about Luke wanting her to meet him and that Dumbledore had said Luke wanted whatever they were doing to be a surprise.

"I'm sure it is just a nice candle lit dinner or something," said Ginny knowing that Luke would probably do something like that with maybe a night of romancing afterwards. Although Hermione had never discussed with her the finer points of their relationship Ginny knew that they had never been fully intimate with each other. "Just don't worry about it. It is still a week away."

"Yeah, I know…but still…" said Hermione, not wanting to be too much of an annoyance to Ginny.

"Hermione, if you want to know that badly maybe you should send Luke an owl asking him about it" suggested Ginny jokingly.

"Hmmm…" Hermione run the thought through her mind again "you know, that's not a bad idea Ginny. I might just do that." And she got up off the seat and headed for her room to get some parchment and a quill. Ginny was so stunned that Hermione had actually taken her seriously that her mouth was still open when Hermione returned three minutes later.

"Ginny, why do you have your mouth open?"

"Ah…" Ginny forced her jaw to close.

"Never mind now, can you help me write an owl to Luke? I don't want it to sound like I don't want him to come down, just that I would rather know what we are going to be doing"

After Ginny had gotten over the fact that Hermione was actually going to send Luke an owl she said "Sure, how about you start with what you just said. I'm sure he will understand"

"I hope so" said Hermione in a worried tone. She started to write, with Ginny giving her suggestions as she went. She finished it in no time and they were on their way to the Owlery when their eyes caught sight of Ron and Blaise in the 7th floor corridor. They were snogging up against the wall next to the Room of Requirements. If Ginny wasn't trying to remove the images of her brother from her head she would of have thought they wanted to go into the room to find a heap of pink and a bed.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes and as Head Girl pulled Ron off Blaise saying, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Snogging my boyfriend!" replied Ron in a furious tone and turning red with bother angry and embarrassment with the fact that Hermione had pulled him off Blaise.

"Well, do you mind doing it somewhere private? I'm sure a few students in the lower years wouldn't really like to see you two making out in the corridor."

"For your information Hermione, we were just about to go into the Room of Requirements when you turned up." replied Ron trying to get one up on Hermione but it didn't work because she came right back at him.

"Well, 'just about' isn't good enough. You shouldn't have started doing anything until you got into the room. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm going to have to take ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for your lack of maturity and use of brains" _Not that you have any to use anyway_, she added under her breathe.

"But Hermione" Ron whined.

"Don't 'but Hermione' me. Maybe you should think before you act next time, huh?"

"Oh, come on Ron" said Blaise speaking up for the first time. "She does kinda have a point. It was wrong of us not to think of the people that might see us. Let's just go into the Room of Requirement and start over, shall we?" Blaise tried to brighten Ron's bad mood.

"Okay…" Ron replied in a still grumpy voice while giving Hermione an evil glare. Ginny knew her brother too well to stick around for anymore and she grabbed Hermione's arm and started to walk again in the direction of the Owlery.

When they finally reached the Owlery, Hermione found a tawny brown school owl and tied the letter onto its leg. After the owl had flown out the window she turned to Ginny and said, "Guess all I have to do now is wait and hope he replies."

"Yeah...that's about all you can do. What do you want to do now?" asked Ginny seeing as they had not talked about it.

"Ummm…good question. Would you like to come back to my common room and have a look around?" asked Hermione. Ginny had not been up to her room yet and they could maybe make something up in the kitchen and talk about what was happening in life some more.

"Yeah, sounds good. Lead the way!" said Ginny and they began in the direction of the Head Boy and Girl's room.

When they reached the common room they found a very unusual sight. It was a mess, to put it nicely. There were clothes thrown everywhere and all the furniture had been moved out of place. There was tea and biscuits on the coffee table and Hermione couldn't bear to think what the kitchen or Draco's bedroom looked like. She just prayed that her bedroom was as she had left it that morning.

The only people, that she knew, who had been in here were Draco and Harry and it was Draco and Harry's clothes that were scattered all around the place. Hermione was speechless. Ginny however could have said a fair bit, yet chose to keep her mouth shut and close the door behind her so that no one passing by would be able to see the ghastly mess.

_These boys are going to cop it when I get a hold of them_ thought Hermione. _How could they make this much mess, what on earth had they been doing? On second thought I don't really want to know. _It was nearly hard to believe that only two people had made such a mess.

"So, this is the common room you share with Draco Malfoy, huh?" Ginny couldn't have stood the silence any longer.

"Yeah, this is it! Usually a hell of a lot tidier, but this is it." replied Hermione and not knowing what else to say started to make her way through the mess and into the kitchen beckoning for Ginny to follow her.

Once they had made it through the mess they found the kitchen surprisingly spotless. As it had been when Hermione had left it the night previous. "Would you like a cuppa and a muffin Ginny?"

"Yeah sure, don't mind if I do."

"After we have made our tea we can go up to my room and talk," said Hermione. "I was actually hoping to talk in the common room but it looks like that is out of the question" and she looked back through the doorway into the common room.

"You can say that again" Ginny laughed, "I don't mind where we go. I wouldn't mind seeing your room anyway. After all, it might be mine next year."

"Yeah, that would be pretty sweet. But just you wait until I get my hands on those boys" Hermione pointed her wand at the kettle and it instantly started to boil with steam coming out of its spout, like steam coming out of an angry mans ears, which was how Hermione felt towards the boys at the moment. Hermione poured the tea while Ginny retrieved a couple of muffins from the pantry and they carried the food and drink up to Hermione's bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room…

"Harry, I think you need to workout a bit more," said Draco while squeezing Harry's upper arm "just a tad…what do you think?"

"I think you should stop worrying about superficial things like that and start paying more attention to the other important things," said Harry trying to take Draco's focus off his body for the sixteenth time that hour.

"I wasn't being superficial; I just thought it might help when it comes to fighting the Dark Lord."

"Well, it is nice of you to be worried about me Draco, but really, what is a little bit more muscle when I will be fighting with magic."

"I don't know…" shrugged Draco trying to think of something quick to hide the real reason he had mentioned the subject (which Harry had picked up on straight away) _I've been with him about a week and he already knows how I think, it took Pansy fours years of being with her everyday for her to figure out that I was gay. But Pansy is a dunce…so…_ Harry interrupted Draco's thinking

"I thought you of all people would see that Draco"

"Yeah, well being with you distorts my memory" Draco came back at him with the first thing…but not necessarily the smartest thing to pop into his head. It was partly true, whenever Draco was around Harry he totally forgot about what he was taught growing up in a pureblood family and half the time that he was a Malfoy at all.

"You know, working out might actually help you," said Draco as a explanation popped into his head.

"Really? How?" asked Harry, curious to see what Draco would come out with next to encourage him to get bigger muscles for him to touch.

"Well, using magic can drain you of energy right? Especially very powerful spells and that which you will be using against the Dark Lord…"

"Draco, just call him Voldemort for goodness sake," Harry pleaded with no success.

"Well, fighting the Dark Lord will be a long and tough battle and it will be one of endurance…" ignoring Harry's last comment.

"Is there a point to this?" asked Harry because he really didn't like it when people ramble on about something and then have no point. (AN: which I am, the author, doing right now, but I promise I do have a point and so does Draco)

"Yes, if you will let me finish" Draco smirked one of those half cheek half I-was-just-getting-there smirks.

"Well by all means, please continue, sorry for interrupting" said Harry and shut his mouth with no intension of interrupting again.

"Now…where was I…oh yes, draining of energy. So, if you work out, you will be able to endure more physically and you would also have to train with magic too but yeah…physically working out will help you" finished Draco, glad he finally got to his point (AN: in the scene, so now she can go to bed and finish at a later date…which just happened to be the next day…well…nearly, but please, read on! )

During the rest of that week, Hermione and Ginny spent most of their free time discussing the many possibilities of where Luke would take her and what they would do on Saturday night. They didn't see the boys at all, apart from classes and breakfast. Harry spent most of his time with Draco and some with Ron when he wasn't all over Blaise (AN: Ron all over Blaise, that is, not Harry. Harry is not cheating on Draco…well…I'll just hut up now).

By Saturday lunchtime Hermione had convinced herself that Luke was going to take her to The Three Broomsticks for a romantic dinner and then they were going to go back to his place for the night. And she wasn't far off…just a few minor thought errors.

He had replied to her owl but had not told her anything. He had said that a surprise once in a while would do her good. Hermione hadn't been too okay with this but couldn't get upset over something so small. If Luke wanted it to be a surprise then she would have to live with that.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Ginny all had lunch together that day in the Head's common room, which Hermione had made Draco and Harry clean up after they had trashed it…the muggle way.

"It's so hard to find a straight guy these days" said Hermione watching as the boys became very playful with each other.

"Yeah, tell me about," said Ginny. "I haven't had a boyfriend in ages because most of the guys I have had an interest in have turned out to be gay."

"Aww…poor Ginny" said Ron in a mock tone stopping in the middle of tickling Blaise off his chair.

"You can't talk Ron, you hooked up with half of them" Ginny came back and that shut Ron right up. He turned back to tickling Blaise.

"You'll find a guy sooner or later Ginny. You just got to give it time," said Harry. "But for now I suggest you concentrate on your school work and passing your N.E.W.T.s next year."

"Yeah," Draco pitched in "if you stop worrying about finding someone, someone is bound to come and find you. Man, if I were straight I would definitely go for you."

"Thanks Draco" smiled Ginny. That mad her feel better…sort of.

They finished eating lunch, only talking if it was necessary to have someone pass the salad bowl or other things on the table.

When it came time for Hermione to meet Luke at the Hogwarts front gates Ginny was there with her. "You know you didn't have to come down with me"

"Yeah, but I wanted to," said Ginny. She had never met Luke before and she wanted to at least know what he looked like.

Like reading her mind Hermione stated, "You just want to see Luke, don't you?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" asked Ginny. "What's wrong with wanting to know why you like him so much?"

"Okay Ginny." Hermione sighed and then conceded "How about I let you meet him during the Christmas holidays?"

"Alright" said Ginny brightly

"But then you have to go now" added Hermione

"Do I have to?" whined Ginny

"Yes Ginny!" Hermione said in a firm tone.

"Fine!" and she stomped off heading back up towards the castle steps.

"Well, now that we're alone…" said a deep voice from behind Hermione.

Luke had apparated behind the gates and been standing there since Hermione had said she would let Ginny meet him at Christmas. Hermione turned around and exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, long enough" replied Luke. "Are you going to come through the gates and greet me or stand there for the rest of the night?"

Hermione laughed and opened the gate with an unspoken spell Dumbledore had taught her. She half ran to Luke, who was only a few steps away, and threw her arms around him. Luke responded by squeezing her tight and then kissing her on the neck and mouth.

"I guess you are happy to see me," uttered Hermione.

"Of course I am. I'm always happy to see you." Luke reassured her. He moved to stand beside and put his arm around her waist. Hermione put her arm around Luke and they started to walk towards Hogsmeade with Luke lightly guiding Hermione to his carefully planned destination.

They arrived at the front of the fenced off Shrieking Shack. Hermione saw that Luke had set up a picnic rug with a shelter around it to protect them from the cold wind and other unbearable, while wanting to have a good time, weather. There was a picnic basket just visible from the opening of the shelter.

"Did you do all this for me?" asked Hermione appreciatively.

"Of course 'Mione!" stated Luke "You know I would do anything for you, my gorgeous girl. I love you."

Hermione blushed. She knew Luke was the type of bloke to go out of his way to do something different and romantic. He really did love her. "I love you too honey," said Hermione looking into his bright dazzling eyes.

"Shall we?" asked Luke gesturing for Hermione to lead the way on to rug and under the shelter.

"Of course," sung Hermione and walked through the door with Luke behind her. Once he was inside, Luke turned to seal the door with a few spells so that they were sure not to be disturbed during their picnic dinner and whatever else Luke had planned.

Hermione sat on the rug while Luke took out candles, and vase of flowers, plates and cutlery from the picnic basket. He laid them out so that the flowers sat in between him and Hermione, the candles floated above there heads creating a soft glow throughout the shelter and so that they both had plates and stuff in front of them readying to have food on them.

Luke had decided to cook the meal himself. He had spent half the day worrying about what Hermione liked and whether he had chosen the right things and the other half trying to actually cook it. It had taken him 5 hours because he over cooked the soup, had forgotten to add a few ingredients, mainly the meat, in the main course and burnt the cake twice.

He had finally ended up with pea and ham soup, chicken chasseur and a carrot and walnut cake for dessert. Hermione ate the food with out any questions. She thought it was beautiful and sweet that Luke had gone to all that trouble. Very romantic. During the dinner they talked about how Luke was going at work with Ron's dad as his boss, the different jobs Hermione had to do at school, what she wanted to do at the end of the year (they talked about this for most of the time they were eating) and how good it was to be in each others company once again.

After having seconds of the carrot and walnut cake Hermione could not eat another bite and nor could Luke. Luke cleared the rug, putting all the things back into the picnic basket (leaving the candles though) and closed the lid. They both lay down on their side facing each other, propping themselves up with one hand holding their face and the elbow on the ground. Their faces were only centimetres away from each other.

"So…" Hermione breathed on her boyfriend. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm…" thought Luke and then leaned forward to kiss her sugar-covered lips. "Did you know that your lips taste so sweet?"

"No" Hermione replied giving him a few pecks on the mouth "I didn't know that." With a few more pecks she then added, "did you know your lips taste like the icing on that carrot and walnut cake of yours?"

"Oh, is that what it is" he replied in a mock tone. "I had no idea, but thank you for informing me."

All Hermione could do was laugh. "What am I ever going to do with you, hey?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to do with you" Luke replied. But that was a lie. He knew exactly what he was going to do with her, but it was going to have to wait until she graduated from Hogwarts.

For now, he would take her back to his place to spend the night and take her back to the castle first thing tomorrow, as Dumbledore had ordered. It had been a great night and he hope that his time with Hermione would last forever.

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for another chapter. Please review! I will be sure to reply to all reviews asap.


	6. In The Heat OF The Moment

**Chapter 6: In The Heat Of The Moment**

When Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room for one of her, now regular, visits she found Ron, Harry and Ginny talking very secretly, sitting in the comfort of the fire. Wondering what was going on she walked over to them, passing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan talking about how good the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was.

"Hey…Hermione" said Ginny who had turned her head just in time to see Hermione approaching and warn the boys to be quiet by saying her name.

"Hello Ginny" Hermione said brightly and then added "Ron, Harry" nodding her greeting to the boys.

"When did you get back?" Ginny asked trying to hide her surprised but not doing a very good job.

"Oh, early this morning. Went up to my room, Draco wasn't awake yet so I decided to come up here and see if you guys were" replied Hermione.

"Well, as you can see we are wide awake, but we haven't been to have breakfast yet, so do you want to come down with us? We were just about to leave." Ginny spoke quickly, not want Hermione to ask about what they had been doing before she came.

They had been talking about a couple of rumours that had spread about her while she was away. Ginny hadn't meant for anyone to hear her when she had come back up to the castle. She had been a little upset at not being able to meet Luke and having to wait until Christmas to do so. A few people had over heard her mumblings about Hermione getting special privileges of being able to go out of the school grounds to see her older boyfriend and not having to spend that night at Hogwarts.

Those people had just happened to be Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood. They had come out of the Great Hall after having dinner and were chatting away when Luna had spotted Ginny. They saw she wasn't exactly in a good mood, and thriving on gossip, as girls often do, wanted to know why. They let her get in front of them and then followed her back to the Gryffindor common room, keeping quiet as so not to be noticed. Ginny had entered the common room too worked up about not meeting Luke that she hadn't noticed the girls giggling behind her.

Luna hadn't really liked the idea of eavesdropping on what her friend was mumbling but the other girls had finally grown a little to except her and she didn't want to ruin that, so she keep her mouth shut. After Ginny had disappeared behind the portrait she had tried to tell the others not to mention what they had heard to anyone else and just keep it to themselves but it had no effect.

Lavender had practically told anyone that would listen that Hermione was dating an older bloke and was getting special treatment from Dumbledore. Ginny had heard her being called 'The Bee's Princess' and a few other names she had not wanted to repeat to the boys, worried that they might agree with them. They had been trying to figure out a way to squash the rumours before Hermione came back but had only thought of either erasing memories or threatening violence, neither of which Ginny or Harry had approved (Ron's ideas were always never thought through, even after he discovered his gay side. He would always have his thick head).

"Sure…I am kinda hungry after my long night." Hermione had said this loud enough for Dean to hear, and as he was Lavender's guy he had hear all about the night before. He started whispering loudly to Seamus. "Oh, look who's back from her nice trip… Bumble Bee's Princess."

"What is he talking about?" asked Hermione totally confused

"Aaahh…never mind Hermione…" said Harry getting up from his seat and pulling Ron along with him.

"Yeah, we better head down to the Great Hall if we want to eat. And I said I'd meet Blaise down there about fifteen minutes ago" Ron chipped in.

"Yeah, I gotta meet Draco too" added Harry.

"That's if he hasn't forgotten and has actually gotten out of bed" said Hermione.

"The princess is still here…thought she would rather her own private common room…" Dean was still whispering loudly.

Ginny didn't want Hermione to hear anymore. "Well, we better go then" and she grabbed Hermione's hand tight, pulled her across the common room and out into the corridor, closely followed by Ron and Harry.

Once in the Great Hall they found that Draco had in fact woken up and come down to see Harry. Blaise was also awake and sitting next to Draco. Blaise gestured for them to join them on the Slytherin table but Hermione thought it would be just a tad too weird, so they found seats across the hall facing each other. Ron told Blaise he would meet up with him after they had eaten.

Ron started piling food onto his plate almost as soon as he sat down. Harry had focused his eyes on Draco as if they were sending unspoken messages to each other. Hermione was talking to Ginny about what she and Luke had done the night before when Dean, Lavender and Seamus walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

They walk straight over to the boys, Hermione and Ginny. Dean and Lavender sat opposite Ron and Hermione, while Seamus in the middle of the two lovebirds opposite Harry. Ginny saw Lavender lower her jaw to speak, but before she could get a sound out "Don't even think about it Lavender! You know you were never supposed to hear what I said! Just give it a break! Hermione has done nothing to you to deserve the stupid rumours you have been spreading! Hermione is the best Head Girl this school has seen in a long time and she deserves to get a few privileges! I don't see you doing as much work as her! You have probably never done as much work as Hermione does in week! So just shut your hole and tell everyone else you told to shut it too!" Ginny had erupted, not able to take them dishing out the shit anymore.

Lavender was taken back. She didn't know what to think. She thought about what Ginny had said for a few seconds before responding as calmly as she could. "Okay Ginny. I know I probably shouldn't have told anyone and that it was a bit harsh of me…"

Ginny wanted to scream _'a bit'_ but Ron and Harry restrained her with their glares. But that time at least a quarter of the school was looking in their direction. Lavender continued "…I just want to say that I wasn't going to say anything about that and just wanted to ask you to pass the toast."

"Oooh…" Ginny felt a little silly now. Seeing there was nothing really going on the people who had been watching returned back to their own breakfast conversations.

"But I'm glad you did speak up," Lavender continued, "I know Hermione is a great person and I will take your advice…maybe spread a few good vibes."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Ginny, who had now calmed right down.

For the whole time Lavender and Ginny had been talking Hermione had been very confused. "Ummm…is someone going to tell me what is going on?"

Ginny turned to her, she had nearly forgot her presents with them "oh, yeah…Hermione…you see…"

"Don't worry about it Hermione. You don't want to know, trust me" said Seamus giving her a wink.

"Alright… I guess I don't," concluded Hermione still confused and they all cracked up laughing.

"Hey, why don't we all go down to the lake this afternoon?" suggested Lavender.

"Yeah, why not" said Hermione "and I can tell you girls everything that happened last night" Ginny and Lavender just looked at each other and started laughing again.

While all that was happening Harry was having a silent conversation with Draco by thinking what they wanted to say.

_Hey Draco, I was just thinking…_ Harry thought to Draco cross the hall.

_Well der, you were just thinking _thought Draco.

_Smart-ass! _

_Why thank you. I now I am. And that you think I'm a sexy one at that. _

Harry smiled_ you never cease to amaze me with your unbelievable wit. Anyway, getting back to what I was thinking earlier_

_Yes Harry_ Draco thought brightly, paying full attention to Harry.

_I just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch by the lake today. You know, under that tree_

_Oh Harry, that's a fantastic thought._

I'd thought you'd like it 

They both smiled. _Meet me down at the tree at 1 o'clock okay? _Harry added the thought.

_1 o'clock. Got it. I'll see you then, I'm going to do some homework, I suggest you get some in too._

_Just for you Draco _and then Draco got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry stayed another five minutes for the other to finish and then went back up to Gryffindor tower with them, Ron disappeared somewhere with Blaise.

1 o'clock came and went with Harry down under the tree by the lake. He had had Dobby make them a few hamburgers and rustle up a couple of butterbeer but Draco had not turned up yet.

It was now quarter past and there was still now sign of Draco. Harry was just about the wave his wand to pack the food up when he felt a couple of cold hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" came the mysterious voice breathing in his ear.

"Draco…" Harry put his wand down and pulled Draco's hands from over his eyes. "Why are you so late? You're hardly ever late…"

"Sorry Harry, but I got a bit distracted," uttered Draco.

"Distracted?" Harry asked confused. "What you mean lost track of the time?"

"Yeah, you see I was doing my potions essay and then something triggered the memory of the first time I knew I was gay," said Draco moving so that he was sitting in front of Harry.

"Oh…really?" Harry was intrigued

"Yeah! You know it was you who made me realise it," Draco continued with his story with Harry listening intently to every word. "When you caught that snitch and the bludger broke your arm all I could think about was whether you were okay. I only pretended to be hurt so that I could see whether you would be okay or not. Of course I told everyone else it was to make sure you had been hurt good and proper, but that's beside the point."

"Yes, quite" Harry was very interested to know where this story would lead and edged closer to Draco.

"Well, with every passing year you gained more courage and faced greater and more life threatening challenges. And with each passing year I grew more worried that you would never know my true feelings towards you. Frankly, without the help of Granger I don't think I would have ever have had the courage to find out whether you felt the same for me as I did for you" Draco finished with a smirk.

"Okay Draco, you can stop with the act, what really distracted you?" asked Harry who had been about to plant his lips on Draco's before he saw the smirk. He was now straight backed and had a serious face, eyes glaring at Draco. Why was Draco lying to him? It was a good story and most probably true, but it wasn't what had made Draco lose track of the time.

"What?" Draco expressed with fake outraged, which Harry saw right passed. Harry gave Draco another stern look and then Draco started to confess. "Alright, alright, I was working on a new potion I invented. It was supposed to be a surprise and it took me a few more minutes than I thought it would…"

"Now don't you feel better that you're _still not telling me the truth?_" Harry was starting to get impatient with Draco.

"Fine Harry, you may as well read my mind."

_And miss watching you try and get out of telling the truth…nah, I don't think so._

_Ha. Ha. Very funny! _But Draco wasn't laughing

"Well, I've waited this long. Please, don't keep me waiting any longer," teased Harry. Why was Draco avoiding the truth?

"Fine, I fell asleep," announced Draco, finally telling the truth. "Are you happy now? Can we eat lunch? I'm starved"

"Quite happy and I don't see why this food should wait any longer to be devoured" answered Harry and he leaned over to give Draco a well earnt kiss.

"I don't see why you did just say that you fell asleep," said Harry after taking a bite out his second hamburger.

"Well…" Draco was deciding whether to tell Harry the truth or not.

_I'll just get it out of you; you may as well _came Harry's voice inside Draco's head.

"I was kinda ashamed," uttered Draco.

"Well you shouldn't be. You only fell asleep, its not like you did it on purpose. What, were you doing Snape's essay?" Harry joked.

"Ah…no Harry. I was actually…" Draco paused. Harry waited, looking Draco straight in the eye. "…tried. And I didn't want to seem like I didn't want to be with you if I came down drowsy, so I took a shower and then lost track of time."

"Oh, that's okay Draco," said Harry just glad that Draco was being truthful with him. "You know you can be very sweet when you want to be." They shared a warm embrace.

It was around 3 o'clock when Harry and Draco decided to go back up to Draco's room for a hot cup of tea. Around that same time Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Ginny were coming down for a stroll around the lake.

Naturally wanting to keep their relationship as distinctly friends to the rest of Hogwarts, only Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Ginny knew of Draco and Harry's further relationship. So when Seamus saw them coming up to the castle from behind the greenhouses he didn't think much of it. Two friends in the schoolyard, nothing out of the ordinary.

But then Seamus saw Draco and Harry do something he thought to be very strange for two people that were just friends. Draco had all of a sudden pushed Harry against one of the greenhouses and locked jaws with him. Seamus waited for Harry to push Draco off, but it never happened. It looked to Seamus as if Harry was enjoying whatever Draco was doing to him.

"Seamus, are you coming?" called Dean from fifty metres in front of him.

Seamus hadn't even realised that he had stopped. "Yeah" was all he managed to say turning from the scene he had just witnessed. He shock his head, telling himself he had imagined it and continued to walk down the path to catch up with the others.

Later that same night Seamus was in the boys dormitory putting away his books for the night and getting read to go to bed for an early night when Harry walked in without a word. He walked over to his trunk and started to get changed into his pyjamas when Seamus remember what he saw that afternoon.

**"Harry, do you remember when you told me you were gay?" asked Seamus as if it were just a friendly greeting. **

**A little confused Harry answered "Err, yeah Seamus…what about it?"**

**"Do you remember how you told me that I was the first person you had told and not even Ron knew?"**

**"Yeah, but Seamus…" Harry was still very much confused about why Seamus was bringing this up all of a suddenly. They hadn't spoken about this topic in at least a year.**

**"You told me that you had a crush on someone in the school but if that person ever found out that you would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Yet you never told me who that person was."**

**"Okay Seamus, does this have a point? Cos I'm really tired and I would like to get some sleep some time tonight."**

**"Oh there is a point, don't you worry bout that." Seamus assured Harry. "You also told me that came to me because you didn't think Ron would handle it so well. What you did know at the time was that Ron had come to me a week earlier telling me that he was gay and that he didn't think you would be able to understand the news.**

**Well, after you came to me I thought it might have all been a joke. But then a week later you told me that you had found a boyfriend. I didn't know what to believe until I saw you with him in this very room."**

**"So it was you who closed to door?" Harry had always known there had been someone there that time with Davis.**

**"Yeah, it was me. Well, you never did go serious with anyone. And I always felt you were waiting for someone."**

**"What are you talking about Seamus?"**

**"I never forgot about the crush that would make you the laugh stock of the school. I was always trying to figure out who it was and I never quite find out, until today" Seamus paused to see Harry's reaction.**

**"Err, Seamus are you alright…you sure you haven't got a wire loose?" asked Harry worried**

**"Oh, I'm quite sure Harry. It was Draco," Seamus exclaimed. "Wasn't it?"**

**"Wasn't what?" asked Harry who was totally confused and had no idea what Seamus was trying to say**

**"The person you first had a crush on" Seamus was acting like a mad scientist (however they acted) "I saw you two behind the greenhouse today. I'm not blind Harry."**

**"Oh, now I see," declared Harry finally catching on to what Seamus was trying to say. "Your saying that you saw me and Draco kissing behind the greenhouses and that you believe that he was the person that could have made m the laughing stock of the whole school if he had found out that I had a crush on him."**

**"That's exactly what I said," stated Seamus.**

**"No it wasn't, you were talking about something back in first year" said Harry sleepily while climbing into bed. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to say cos I'm really tried and would like to go to sleep."**

**"NO! That is not all Harry! You cannot go to sleep! We need to talk about this!" Seamus shouted. **

**"Ok, ok," yawned Harry "no need to shout." He sat on the side off his bed, facing Seamus, who was standing in the middle of the room.**

**"Harry, this is your first major relationship with a guy, is it not?" Seamus asked.**

**"Yeah, I would say it is major" replied Harry, not having thought about how serious his and Draco's relationship was until that point.**

**"And you're quite happy that it is your former arch nemesis?" inquired Seamus trying to figure out how Harry's brain worked.**

**"Well, why wouldn't I be? You said yourself that I have had a soft spot for him ever since our second year" stated Harry, not seeing a problem.**

**"But Harry, this is Draco we are talking about." Seamus insisted, "The guy who used to beat on you every chance he got"**

**"Seriously Seamus, what is your point?" Harry still couldn't see a problem "Draco only beat on me because if he didn't his father would have beat him" as if this was totally obvious and didn't need to be explained.**

**"But Harry, how can you be sure he is not just acting now? How can you trust him?"**

**"That's easy," declared Harry " I trust him because I love him and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were jealous of that"**

**Seamus was shocked by Harry's statement. _How could I be jealous? I don't have anything to be jealous of. _"Well it's a good thing you know better, cos I'm not gay" was all Seamus managed to voice before Dean walked into the room **

**"Of course you not gay, Seamus" articulated Dean as if he had been in the conversation the whole time.**

**"Dean, do you mind? We are having a private conversation here," verbalized Harry angrily.**

**"Oh, don't mind me," replied Dean. "So what you talking about? How gays should be killed or something"**

**Harry was shocked at that statement. "How can you say something like that?"**

**"Easy, I just did, didn't I?" said Dean seeming quite claim.**

**"You can't believe that Dean…seriously, gay people have as much rite as you or me to be alive." Seamus said defensively. "I know a few…"**

**Dean cut him off. "You know homos? You never told me! I'll go have them killed for you"**

**"Dean!" shouted Seamus not believing the words coming out of his friend's mouth.**

**"What?" replied Dean not seeing anything wrong with what he had just said.**

**"What do you mean 'what?'?" shouted Seamus outraged be Dean's words. "You just said you wanted to kill people because of their sexuality. What do you have against gay people anyway?"**

**"Well…nothing really. Just never liked them," stated Dean as if they were talk about why he didn't eat bustle sprouts.**

**"Well maybe you should learn to. Some of your friends that you may think are straight are actually homosexual" pronounced Seamus.**

**"Nah, all the guys I know are straight. What you talking about?" Dean said thinking Seamus was off his rocker.**

**"Well, as a matter of fact Dean, I'm gay" Harry piped up.**

**"You?…_the _Harry Potter?…gay? I don't believe it!" **

**"Well, you better believe it Dean, cos its true" said Seamus.**

**"Okay, you guys are both nuts. Tell me when you guys are back to normal" and he walked right out of the room. Harry and Seamus were both standing looking at the door close behind him. Then Seamus turn to face Harry.**

**"Well, back to the subject of you and Draco" Seamus continued as if nothing had interrupted them. Harry turned to meet his face.**

**"What about it? We are happy together and nothing is going to change that"**

**"But I don't trust him. I don't think you should be seeing him"**

**"And who's going to stop me? You!" Harry was right in Seamus face now. He towered over the short Irish boy of course.**

**Both boys were red with anger. Seamus because Dean being the stupid git that he was and because Harry wouldn't listen to him about Draco being untrustworthy. He had been Harry's enemy for 6 long years and now all of a sudden he loved the guy. It just wasn't right. And he knew he was certainly not jealous! Harry was anger at Seamus because he had always given him good advice of relationships and had always been so understanding, such a good friend. Now he totally had the wrong idea about his and Draco's relationship. He had known he should have told him sooner about it.**

**"Yeah! If that's what it is going to take to stop you" Seamus stuck out his chest and tried to stand his ground against Harry. Harry still looked down on him and wasn't going to give up to Irish boy that easily.**

**"And what are you going to do?" Harry came back, looking him straight in the eye.**

**"I don't know yet," Seamus confused looking straight back "but I'll find a way, don't you wor…"**

**Out of nowhere Harry had descended onto Seamus lips with his own and was moving gently over them. Seamus didn't know what to do. At first he went along with Harry's gentle touch, but then found his head and push Harry off of him.**

**Harry lost his balance through the force of Seamus' push and fell to the ground. He didn't know what had come over him and sat in stunned silence, looking up at Seamus, who was as equally stunned.**

**Author's Note: well, I hope you all enjoyed that and you will review. I would love to hear what you think of my work. Oh, and thanks to all the people that have reviewed, especially my friends, you guys are the best!**


	7. The Unwanted Parting

**Chapter 7: The Unwanted Parting**

Dean had forgotten his charms text in the dormitory and so was running back up the stairs from the common room when he heard the argument. The door to the boy's dormitory had been left ajar and Dean peered through the gap, watching the arguing pair and then Harry's unexpected move. Bewildered and slightly disgusted, he had run straight back to the common room to find Lavender, entirely missing Seamus' reaction.

---

Harry was still sitting on the floor of the dormitory when Seamus finally broke the silence. "Harry, what the hell was that?" Harry just stared at the floor. "I'm not even gay … and Draco, well I don't even wanna go there."

Harry finally looked up at Seamus. He was already regretting what he had done. He had been trying to figure out what had made him suddenly kiss Seamus. Was it the fact that he had stood up for him against Dean? Or could it have been the fact that he associated being angry with Draco and then in turn Draco with getting turned on. He had no idea, but he had to say something to Seamus so he said the first thing that came to his head "I suggest you don't then. I'm sorry for kissing you." Harry apologised sincerely. "I don't know what I was thinking. How about we just forget all about this and act as if nothing happened?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," replied Seamus wanting to forget what he had just experienced ASAP. "But if you ever do find out why you did kiss me, promise you'll tell me"

"Yeah, of course" agreed Harry, he knew Seamus at least deserved that for his trouble. "Now, I think I will go to bed" Harry just wanted this to go away so that he could get on with his life and the more serious things on his mind, i.e.: Draco and defeating Voldemort.

But what Harry didn't know was that the next morning when he saw Draco that it would not all be forgotten. It wasn't just going to go away. It would only be just beginning.

---

Down in the common room, Dean found Lavender talking with Parvati, in front of the fire. He rushed over to her, "Lavender, I need to talk to you," he panted.

"Dean, I'm talking, can't it wait?" giggled Lavender.

"No, it can't," insisted Dean.

"Fine," said Lavender giving in. "I'll catch ya later Parvati." She rose from her chair and followed Dean out through the hole behind the fat lady.

"Okay, now you may not believe what I am about to tell you, but just bear with me" Dean said trying to brace Lavender, as much as himself for what he was he had to say.

"Whatever Dean, just spit it out" ordered Lavender wanting to get back to gossiping with Parvati.

"Well…I just saw Harry kissing Seamus" Dean said hesitantly

"WHAT!" shouted Lavender in shock.

"Sshhh," Dean didn't want to draw attention from people walking pass in the corridor. "I know. I was shocked too. But I know Seamus isn't gay, so why would he be kissing Harry?"

"Who knows, maybe Harry kissed him," speculated Lavender

"Maybe. Do you think I should go and talk to Seamus?" asked Dean, not wanting to believe that Seamus would initiate something like that.

"Not just yet. I would wait until tomorrow," advised Lavender.

"Okay" said Dean thinking that might be best. Wait until Seamus had time to reflect on the situation before he questioned it.

Dean led Lavender back into the Gryffindor common room. Lavender went back over to the fire where Parvati was waiting and Dean went back up to the boy's dormitory finding Harry and Seamus both asleep in there own beds.

---

Back in the common room Lavender spotted Hermione, over Parvati's shoulder, talking to Ginny. She got up from where she had just sat, not paying any attention to the confused face of Parvati, and walked over to Hermione.

"Ummm, Hermione?"

"Yes" she said looking up at who was talking to her.

"Aaahh…can I speak to you for a minute"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead"

"Umm…in private" even though Lavender loved to gossip, she knew that what Dean had told her would do well to be keep quiet gossip.

"Ok" Hermione said. "Where did you have in mind?"

"How about the girl's dormitory?" lavender suggested

"Sure, lead the way." Hermione hadn't been up there since the end of their sixth year.

Once in the girl's dormitory with the door firmly shut lavender began to speak. "Okay, now I just heard this from Dean who saw it with his own eyes." She paused for a moment while trying to find the words. "Harry kissed Seamus…"

"WHAT!" was Hermione's reaction

"Yeah, that was my reaction when Dean told me just before"

"But…I don't understand. Harry has always loved Draco and now that he is with him…" Hermione stated and then paused to think. "Why would he go and kiss Seamus? Its just doesn't make sense."

"Well, I thought you might be able to shed some light on it for me, but obviously you're as shocked at the news as I am" Lavender sighed.

"Thank you for telling me, but I all can think of at the moment is that one of them must be drunk or both. Seamus isn't gay and he wouldn't have started it or went along with it for long. And Harry is madly in love with Draco and has no reason to be kissing Seamus." Hermione shook her head. "I think the best thing to do is keep this quite until we have a chance to talk to the boys themselves."

"Okay, I won't say anything," promised Lavender. "You have my word"

"Thanks Lavender. I really appreciate that." And with that Hermione walked out of the girl's dormitory and headed back to her head girls dorm.

---

Hermione walked into her kitchen and started making herself a hot chocolate.

"How could this have happened?" she thought out loud. "I have really got to talk to Harry."

As the kettle was boiling Draco walked into the common room. He had been patrolling the corridors, teaching the newest prefects how to deal with people sneaking around. He was going up to his room, past the kitchen when he heard Hermione say Harry's name. He stopped to hear what she was saying about his lover.

"Maybe kissing Seamus was a heat of the moment thing. Can't imagine how, but…" she sighed and poured the water into her mug.

Draco's jaw had dropped to half way down his chest. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? Had Hermione just said that the love of his life, Harry Potter, had kissed Seamus Finnigan? This wasn't possible. It just wasn't so. Draco didn't want to believe it. He would speak to Harry during Potions first thing tomorrow morning. He would confirm that his imagination was just running wild and the words that had come out of Hermione's mouth were not the word that he had heard.

---

Snape walked into the dungeon to find the class already seated. Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco sat in the back row. He walked to the front of the class and waved his wand at the blackboard. A complex potion appeared there with the ingredients needed and method.

"You will not find this potion in your books so don't bother looking, Miss Granger" he glared at Hermione for a moment and then continued to look around the class. "It is one that I have invented myself, and yes it works," he added to some of the people looking doubtful. "It is an advanced cleaning potion that will cut through any type of dirt or grease"

"Sounds interesting," whispered Blaise to the others, "I wonder if he's ever used it on his hair."

Harry, Draco and Hermione snickered quietly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Snape. "Get to work!"

Noise erupted in the dungeon as the class set up their cauldrons and took out the ingredients needed to make 'Snape's Incredibly Advanced Cleaning PotionTM'. Draco took this opportunity to Harry the question that had been on his mind all of the night before.

"Harry…" Draco said with a bit of hesitation in his voice

"Yes, what is it Draco?" Harry replied.

"Umm, last night I overheard Hermione talking about you and I just want to know if I interrupted her correctly"

"I see." Said Harry "what do you believe you heard?"

"Well…that you kissed Seamus Finnigan" Draco winced. He didn't want to know the answer.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again thinking that this was not the time or the place to confirm what Draco had heard. He tried again. "Can we talk about this later Draco?" he pleaded, "I don't really want to discuss such a matter here"

"Sure" Draco was determined not to believe that Harry had done such a thing as kiss another man. "How about you come up to my room for lunch and we'll talk there?" he suggested

"That would be good," agreed Harry. "Now, lets make this potion"

Hermione had been watching the two boys talk. To her, there looked to be tension between them and she did not like the look of it. For the rest of that lesson they only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. During charms they didn't speak at all and after that they had separate classes. It wasn't until lunch that she saw them together, heading towards her and Draco's dormitory. She decided to let them have some privacy so she followed Lavender into the Great Hall to eat.

---

Draco led the way through the common, past the kitchen and into his room even though Harry knew it off by heart. He closed the door behind Harry and then turn to face the person he loved so much. Harry had made himself comfortable, siting on Draco's bed.

"So Harry, is it true? Did you kiss Seamus?" Draco asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes" Harry bowed his head.

"I can't believe it." Draco said in disbelief "Harry, how could you do that? Am I not good enough for you?"

Harry didn't know what to say. The truth was that he didn't really know how he had done it, just that he had.

"Why, Harry, why?" Draco continued, "talk to me Harry. I need to know"

"And you deserve to know Draco" said Harry with his head still down. He was too ashamed off his actions to look at Draco.

"Then tell me Harry, please tell me" Draco looked like he was about to cry. "I'm begging you…please"

"Draco…" Harry looked up and met Draco's pleading grey eyes. "…I…I don't know. Draco I don't know why I did it" Harry moved forward into Draco's arms crying.

Draco suddenly let go of Harry and turn to face the door they had come through. Harry fell to his knees, crying into his hands.

"Harry, what happen before you…" he couldn't even say it, what Harry had done, it hurt his throat and heart, "…you did what you did?"

Harry took his hands away from his face, still crying, but managed to sob, "We were arguing. Seamus was the first person I ever told about being gay and found out that I was seeing you." Harry whipped the tears from his eyes. "He didn't think that I should being having a major relationship with my former arch enemy"

"And maybe he was right" stated Draco.

"Draco, what are you saying?" Harry demanded

"I'm saying Harry…maybe we should have some time apart" Draco didn't really want this but Harry had done something that wasn't easily forgiven. "You need to sort out how you feel towards Seamus and why you…" Draco gulped back the lump in his throat, "Why you kissed him."

"But Draco…" protested Harry "I have no feelings towards Seamus. He is no more than a schoolmate and me kissing him was just a mistake. A horrible mistake."

"Mistake or not, it still happened!" shouted Draco now feeling anger burn at his heart.

"But never again. Draco please…" tears started to fall down Harry's face again.

"Don't 'Draco please' me Harry! YOU kissed another guy and whether you have feelings for him or not, you hurt me!" Harry's sobbing increased at this comment and his tears continued to flow. "Just go Harry. I don't want to talk to you again until you know why you have hurt me." Draco was firm with his command.

Harry rose from the floor and looked at Draco's back. He knew Draco was in pain, he could feel it. And he knew he was the cause of that pain. He walked forward and around Draco, not looking back. He opened the door and kept walking out of sight.

Draco watched as Harry walked out of the common room and then closed the door to his room. He turned to run and fall on to his bed crying into his pillows. What had he done?

After a long while Draco looked up at his clock. He was about twenty minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts but he didn't care. Harry was in that class and he couldn't face Harry again today. He put his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

---

Hermione was coming back up to her room after having dinner in the great hall. She had been talking to Harry about what had gone on at lunch that day. He had been so miserable during their last class that she had answered most of Professor Lupin's question instead of Harry, when he was usually the first hand up (or first to shout out the answer, more like it) in that class.

While talking to Harry she had made a vow that she would talk to Draco and make sure that he was okay. She didn't want to see Harry nor Draco upset. If Draco needed someone to talk to about the situation she would be there for him.

Just as she reached her bedroom door she heard a faint noise of a door close. Draco had woken and was heading into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Hermione turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"I suppose Harry told you then" stated Draco not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah, he told me." Hermione went over to the cupboard to get herself a mug. "Can you pass the tea bags?" she asked as Draco was standing with the pantry door wide open, looking inside for nothing in particular.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, let us have it" said Draco reaching into the pantry on the second shelf to grab the tea bags and then pass them to Hermione.

"Let you have what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me what I did to Harry was too harsh or something?" asked Draco with similar confusion.

"No" Hermione plainly stated.

"Oh…right." Said Draco, clearly not prepared for that. "Well then…"

"Draco, you made Harry really happy. And I know that he made you happy too. I brought you two together for a reason, you know" she smiled.

"Really, and what was that?"

"Because I could see how much you both longed to be in the others arms, to become closer to each other. I believe this happened for a reason as well."

"What, to tear us apart?" Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

"No Draco, to bring you even closer. To help each of you realize how much you mean to each other. How much you need one other."

"I don't think so Hermione." He shook his head and closed the pantry door. "Not something like this."

"Yes, something like this." Hermione came back. "You didn't see Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts today. He was a wreck, didn't even answer a thing Professor Lupin asked. If he could take back what he's done, he would Draco."

"Look, I don't want to hear this from you. I told Harry that he has to find out why he kissed Seamus and until he does that I don't want anything to do with him." He got a cup out from the cupboard and put a tea bag in it.

"Well, if you're going to be that way…" she picked up the kettle, poured the boiling water into her mug and Draco's cup, took the milk and poured it. Then, her movements almost mechanical, she gave each a stir, took the tea bag out, grabbed her cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen, back up to her room. Draco, left in the kitchen, didn't move till well after his tea had gone cold.

**Author's Note:** well, this is the last you'll see of this story for a while. Hope you are all patient and when I return with the next chapter you will finish what you started. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Emma for her fantastic work as beta for this chapter. She has been asking me if she could do it from the story's humble begins over a year ago now. Anyway, thanks heaps Emma! Okay, now it is time for you guys to review. For those of you I don't know in person, leave your email and I will reply. Draco's Annie


	8. Great Things Come From Nothing

**Chapter 8: Great Things Come From Nothing **

**(Warning to all those who don't like lots of gay romance, and yes Lauren and the boys this is mainly for you, read at own risk. Either put up with it or I'll hurt you, jks,_ you really don't have to read this chapter if you would prefer not to. _AN: writing in italics only applies to Camma, Ben. N and Mikey)**

A month had passed and Harry and Draco were still not talking to each other. Hermione hadn't mentioned Harry to Draco since the night she'd left him nursing his cup of tea in the kitchen. The only thing that seemed to be quite unaffected by the break up of Harry and Draco was the relationship between Ron and Blaise.

The morning after Draco told Harry it was over, "'til he sorted things out". Harry found Blaise pinned to the wall by Ron in one of the secret corridors. Ron was running his hands over Blaise's chest and putting the full force of his body behind the vigorous snogging and heavy petting. Harry just shook his head and let them be. He felt it was fair for other people to be happy, even if he wasn't.

And he knew he wasn't going to be happy until he figured out why he had kissed Seamus. It had happened out of nowhere. He didn't really blame Draco for what he did; he probably would have done the same. The only thing that kept Harry going was the fact that Draco had not ended their relationship permanently. Draco had told Harry that if he figured out his feelings for Seamus that he would talk to him again. Harry knew Draco had meant that he was only putting distance between them because he felt betrayed and not because he really wanted their relationship to end.

Harry knew if he figured out why he had kissed Seamus, if he could convince Draco enough that there was nothing between him and Seamus; that the kiss had meant nothing. Then there was a chance Draco would take him back. But Harry was still yet to have any ideas about why he had made the stupid mistake.

After Harry and Draco's separation, every so often, Harry would see Ron with Blaise. They started off looking happy with each other, relaxed. And then when Ron noticed that Harry was there, he would start holding Blaise's hand. At first Blaise gave Ron a look of confusion but went along with it, enjoying the contact. A week later Ron began to plant kisses on Blaise's cheeks whenever Harry saw them in the corridor. From there, Ron moved up to full on snogging and sometimes moving into classrooms to get some action.

Harry didn't pick up on the abnormality of these actions because his mind was always on the question he had to answer to get Draco back. But Hermione had been with Harry half the time when he saw Ron with Blaise and she knew something wasn't right.

After their meeting with Hermione and Ginny near the room of requirement at the start of the term, Ron and Blaise had made sure not to be seen doing anything unruly in the open corridors. Now they were openly expressing their feeling towards each other in public. Hermione also noticed that it was Ron who initiated all the contact and not Blaise, although Blaise accepted it quite willingly. '_I must have a word to Harry about what he thinks of Ron's show of emotions since he and Draco split.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she witnessed another of Ron's snogging fests in the third corridor a few of days before the Christmas break.

---

It was Christmas Eve Eve (in other words, the day before Christmas Eve) and Hermione had just finished putting all her things in her trunk. She was going home to see her parents and Luke for Christmas. The boys (Ron and Blaise) had decided it would be best if they stayed at Hogwarts because they would miss each other terribly if they were apart over the break. Harry didn't want to go back to the Dursley's and he didn't want to go to the Weasley's without Ron being there so he was also staying. Draco had told Hermione that he was staying because he didn't want to leave Hogwarts without both their Head Girl and Boy. Hermione had not believed him for a second. Really, it was a lame reason.

She knew Draco still wanted to be with Harry. He was just waiting for the moment when Harry would tell him the reason why he had kissed Seamus. She knew that he didn't want to wait til after Christmas break to find out if Harry had figured it out. She could see the aching in his heart, the pain it caused him to see Harry and not know whether they would ever be together again. She knew Draco just wanted to forgive Harry, but it was not the done thing when you were a Malfoy. No, Draco's pride was too strong for his love for Harry to overcome. It just needed that little push; the push Draco was praying would come every time he set eyes on the handsome Gryffindor. But it hadn't come after a month and Draco was still waiting.

Now that she had nothing to do she decided the go up to Gryffindor Tower and see what the others were up to. When she walked through the Fat Lady she found Ginny, Ron and Harry all sitting as far away from each other as they could get. Both the Weasleys looked to be in a bad mood and so did Harry, but he didn't seem quite as grumpy as the other two. Not wanting to get shunned she decided to talk to Harry.

He was sitting in the far right hand corner of the common room, which also happened to be the closest to the Fat Lady. She took a seat in front of him and started to talk "So…what's been happening up here?"

"Nothing," sulked Harry, his body language contradicting his statement.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that, Harry?"

"Well, why not?" exclaimed Harry.

"Because it is obvious something has happened."

"Nothing has happened!" denied Harry.

"Don't be stupid! You're here and Ron's over there when usually you two can't be separated in the common room. If there aren't two spare seats next to each other you'll kick other people of theirs just so you can sit together. I have no idea how Ginny got brought into this, but with that look on her face, I would say Ron said something that offended her. Now what happened?" she asked again. "And if you don't tell me I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind letting off some steam."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk," conceded Harry. "Just don't get her screaming again."

"Why, what made her scream in the first place?" Hermione shifted her position in the seat for more comfort.

"Well, me and Ron were sitting here where you and I sit now and Ron was trying to help me figure out why I had kissed Seamus." Harry said in a quiet voice, not wanting the others to hear and start another fight.

"I see…"

"Yeah and, cause I didn't want anyone else to know about it, we were kind of whispering. Then Ginny walked into the common room. Ron looked up to see whom it was and he must have given her the impression that we were talking about her because she kept a close eye on us. We continued talking and then Seamus came into the common room. I saw him walk over to Ginny and start talking, but they didn't look comfortable chatting. Anyway, I kept looking over to Seamus and so did Ron, mostly cause we were discussing Seamus. But I think Ginny reckoned we must have been looking at her because she gave the patented Weasley Glare-o-Death." Harry paused.

"Yeah, and…" prompted Hermione when he didn't continue after a few seconds.

"Well, the next thing I know, she is out of her seat and storming towards Ron and me. She stopped next to Ron's chair and all but hissed asking what the hell we were starring at. I didn't answer, afraid that I might have to tell her about kissing Seamus. Ron told her to mind her own business and that she didn't know what she was talking about. I tried to tell her that's not what Ron had meant but by that time her face had turned red and she wasn't listening. Ron called her a few more things, including an annoying little brat of a sister, and then told her to go back over to 'gay-ass' Seamus and have a make out session. She totally flipped. Seamus heard too and ran up to our dormitory; he hasn't come down yet. Ginny said that she wasn't going to talk to us again until Ron apologized for what he said and went over to where she is now." Harry jerked his head in her general direction. "I tried to tell Ron to take back what he said and that it had been a bit harsh…"

"A bit? More like very" exclaimed Hermione

Harry ignored her and continued, "But he wouldn't hear it. I kinda also had a go at him for nearly giving away my secret about Seamus and he decided to do a Ginny on me and went over there." He pointed to the chair near the fire in which Ron was lounging.

"Sounds like something Ron would do…"

"As if Draco not talking to me wasn't enough, now my best friend isn't talking to me."

"All does seem to be going bad for you at the moment, doesn't it?"

"Bad, I could handle. This isn't bad this is down right dreadful, horrific even."

"Well, maybe it would be best if we go some place else to talk then" suggested Hermione.

"Talk? About what?" asked Harry, not following her.

"Come with me and you'll find out." She pulled him out of his chair and out of the Fat Lady's portrait. When Harry had mentioned Ron talking about Seamus and snogging, Hermione had been reminded of all the times Ron had been snogging Blaise when Harry was around. She needed to talk with Harry about it before she went on holiday. Maybe he could work things out then.

Hermione first thought of talking in her private dorm, then realized that Draco was up there and taking Harry where Draco was, probably wasn't the best idea. She decided on an out-of-the-way spot in the library where no one would hear or see them.

"So what did you bring me here to talk about, that we couldn't talk about in the common room?" asked Harry.

"Well…" started Hermione looking at Harry listening intently. "It's about Ron," she stated.

"Yeah, what about him?" Harry asked urging her to go on.

"Have you noticed how he has been showing a little more emotion, in public, towards Blaise"

"Yeah, but that is just the relationship getting stronger…isn't it?"

"Maybe, but he only acts like that when we're around. I have been talking to others and they say Ron doesn't do anything when we're not there."

"Others? What others?"

"Just some Slytherins and Ravenclaws that see Blaise and Ron when they are down near the dungeons."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, so why do you think he is doing it?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged. "He only started after Draco broke off with me, so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Maybe, can you think of any reason why that would be the case? I mean, why would you and Draco breaking up make him become more affectionate towards Blaise just when we're around. If anything, wouldn't it make him become more affectionate all the time?"

"Like I know!"

"A lot of help you are!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like I can read minds" Harry came back.

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea." Harry gave her a look as if to say _what the hell are you on about girl._ "You could use Legilimency on him"

"No Hermione!" protested Harry. "No way! Ron is our friend and if he wants to tell us why he is acting strange then he can. It would be wrong to force it out of him"

"I guess you're right," sighed Hermione.

"You know I'm right because that is what you would usually say. And does it really matter? As long as Ron is happy being with Blaise and Blaise is happy being with him, we shouldn't question his actions."

"Hmmm…yeah. He does seem really happy."

They shared a moment of laughter at their own worrisome tendencies and then headed back up to the Gryffindor common room so that Harry could say sorry to Ron and Ginny and maybe get them speaking to each other before the holidays started the next day.

---

After Hermione had taken Harry out of the common room, Ron decided that he would go see what Blaise was doing. He didn't want to stay in the room alone with Ginny, just sitting in silence. He needed some good company.

Harry hadn't been the same since Draco told him to practically get lost. He was hardly ever in the mood to talk; his mind was always somewhere else. Ron had tried to get Harry to notice him and Blaise being happy (well that's what Ron had told Blaise when he asked about the sudden change in his actions every time Harry was around) but it had only seemed to make things worse.

When Harry had first told him that he liked Draco, way back at the end of their first year, he had also had feelings for the blonde Slytherin. But he did not tell Harry this. He hadn't wanted to let a boy, especially a Slytherin and a Voldemort follower, get in the way of their friendship. And he knew if he had of told Harry about liking Draco too then they would just end up fighting over who liked him more. No, it was best for Ron to keep the fact that he had liked Draco to himself.

Ron reached the opening to the Slytherin common room. He waited for a moment and then saw a Slytherin first year, holding a book open and reading while walking, come around the corner towards the entrance.

"Umm…excuse me," Ron said after clearing his throat.

The girl looked up at Ron, her expression seeming to question why the Gryffindor was there.

"Do you know who Blaise Zabini is?" Ron asked

"Yes." She answered, looking at Ron as if to say 'what do you think I am…stupid'.

"I know who everyone in my house is, …don't you?" the girl added sarcastically giving Ron another look that he didn't quite know how to interrupt.

"Well, can you tell him that Ron is outside?"

"Yeah, whatever." She whispered the password to make sure Ron didn't hear and walked into their common room with her head back in her book. The entrance shut behind her and Ron was left alone in the corridor.

The first year found Blaise with no worries at all. He was in his usual spot on the far left corner couch. He had hugged his knees to his chest and was resting his head on them, thinking about Ron's changes since Draco and Harry spilt up. He had just finished thinking that Ron's behaviour had changed more than both Draco and Harry's had over the past month when Casey sidled up next to him.

"Blaise, Ron told me to tell you that he is outside." She had looked up from her book to say those words and then her head was straight back down again and she was walking down to her dorm.

When Blaise looked up she was nearly out of sight. "Hey, Casey" he shouted across the room.

She turned her head back to look at him. "Did I hear you correctly? Is Ron outside?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." And she turned her head round again and disappeared from sight.

Blaise lowered his knees, got up from the couch and headed out of the Slytherin common room. He found Ron resting against the wall, he hoped the he hadn't been waiting there for long.

"Hey Ron" Blaise said in the cheeriest voice he could muster after sitting on the couch in his depressed state.

"Oh, hi Blaise. That was quicker than I expected," said Ron, suddenly standing straight.

_Mustn't have been waiting long after all._ "So…what did you come all the way down here for?"

"I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" Ron moving seductively toward Blaise and stopped when they were only a centimetre apart. Blaise felt his hot breathe on his mouth and nose.

"No, no crime at all…Ron…darling" he breathed getting turned on by Ron's closeness.

"Good, then you wont mind if I do this" and Ron closed the gap between them, planting his hot lips over Blaise's. Blaise didn't mind at all and deepened the kiss. They found their arms around each other's bodies, feeling and pushing each other closer. Blaise finally realised where they were displaying their affection and pulled away from Ron.

Ron had seemed to be enjoying that and had a look of confusion on his face. "Why did you stop?" he said thinking it had something to do with the other boy not enjoying it as well.

"Look where are" said Blaise as a second year Ravenclaw came into the corridor. Ron looked around.

"Yeah…so. That doesn't explain why you stopped."

"Ron! Do you really think we should be doing those sort of things in an open corridor?" asked Blaise annoyed that Ron couldn't see what was wrong with where they were.

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh my goodness! Ron, do you not pay attention to anything anyone tells you?"

"I pay attention when you tell me how you…"

"Ron, stop being such a idiot" Blaise cut him off before he could say anything that would harm the innocent little Slytherin girl walking towards the common room entrance.

(**AN:** okay, so innocent isn't the best word to describe a Slytherin, but hey, what the heck)

"I was talking about when Hermione told us off a while back when we were…" Blaise paused to make sure the girl had already entered the Slytherin common room before he continued, "…making out in front of the Room Of Requirements."

"Yeah, I remember that. She told us not the make out in the corridors again. Big deal." stated Ron.

"Ron, don't you think you ought to listen to your friend? She did have a rather good point. It isn't really responsible of us to display our affection in public with all the youngsters about. Am sure I would not have wanted to see a pair of seventh year boys snogging when I was in first year."

"Okay, okay. Will you stop with the lecture? If I wanted to get a lecture about my actions I would have stayed in the Gryffindor common room."

"What? So you only came down here to make out? Is that all I am to you?" cried Blaise angrily.

"No!" exclaimed Ron

"Than what am I then?" asked Blaise still with an angry tone.

Ron was silent. He didn't know what to say that would sound as if he didn't care for Blaise. But saying nothing only made it worse. Blaise turned and started to storm off when Ron ran after him and grab him by the shoulder, turning the black haired Slytherin to face him.

"Blaise, you mean more to me than just a snogging partner…" Ron started

"Oh yeah, so why did you really come down here then?" yelled Blaise.

"Because I wanted to be with you" said Ron. He went to open his mouth and say something else when Blaise voice interrupted him again.

"Yeah, you just wanted a free kissing session"

"No Blaise! Will you listen to me?" now Ron was the one who was yelling. "I just wanted to be with you. Maybe to talk for a bit but I never came down with the intention to snog. That just happened." His tone was gentler with the last sentence.

"Yeah, it must always seem to just happen" exclaimed Blaise and pulled away from Ron's grip on his shoulder.

"Blaise…" Ron shouted after him, but Blaise never turned back to look at him. Ron stayed in that corridor for a good half an hour before walking down to Hagrid's hut.

---

Blaise didn't know where he was going after he stormed off from Ron. He was just walking away for the sake of not having to face the stupid git. After he stopped walking he found himself standing outside the library. He decided to do some quiet thinking and research for one of his history of magic essays while he was there.

_Why does Ron have to be such an idiot? I really thought I meant more to him than just someone to snog…but apparently not. _Blaise was running his finger over a line of books trying to find one that would help him with his essay. _I knew it was too good to be true. Why did Draco have to introduce me to him? I bet it was to keep him occupied and out of his and Harry's hair._ He pulled out a book that look like it might help. _I bet Ron has been being all affectionate towards me when Harry was there because he wants his attention. But they are best mates…it doesn't make sense._

He had placed the book on a table and was flipping through. He stopped a passage that might have a few things he could use, entitled 'The Ten Thousandth Goblin Rebellion.' _Maybe it is Draco Ron's after…I don't see how that works though. Hmmmm…_ he looked at the passage and began to read but he couldn't get Ron off his mind. He ended up reading the first line about twenty times before he closed it, went to Madam Price and borrowed it. As he was at the desk he saw Harry and Hermione leave, laughing happily. He briefly wondered what they were laughing about before Madam Price yelled at him to take his book and stop holding up the queue.

He went back to the Slytherin common room and sat back in the chair Casey had first found him. He sat there with his books and started to write. He finished his last paragraph with '…Grundle, the goblin leader, reminded the wizard of the terrible crime he committed towards goblins and the wizard never did anything to harm goblins again.' and it finally struck him. _Maybe Ron is trying to remind Harry of kissing Seamus so that Harry wont sort things out and Draco and him will never get back together, because Ron likes Draco and is jealous of Harry being with Draco. But if that is true…where does it leave me?_ Blaise suddenly felt like everything around him were talking gloomily instead of chirpily like they usually did.

---

Hagrid was in his pumpkin patch, weeding, when Ron knocked on his door.

"Round the back" came Hagrid's happy booming voice.

Ron walked around to find him on his hands and knees in the pumpkin patch. All but hidden between two pumpkins, each the size of Hagrid himself body. The half-giant looked up from what he had been doing.

"Hiya Ron. What brings you down here?"

"Hi Hagrid, I was just going for a walk and thought I hadn't seen you for a while so I came over here" explained Ron.

"Oh, well that was nice of ya to think of me." He stood up and made his way to the edge of the patch where Ron was standing. "Would you like to come inside and have some tea?"

"That would be great Hagrid," replied Ron and he followed Hagrid into his hut.

While Hagrid was making tea, Ron sat on the chair next to Fang. Hagrid noticed he was a little more grumpy than usual.

"Is there something bothering you Ron?"

"Well, yeah actually there is. Blaise thinks I am just going out with him for merely physical reasons." Ron stated

"That's ridiculous!" cried Hagrid. Fang barked, seeming to agree. "Why would he think something like that?"

"I think its because I have been more physical with him lately…" Ron paused, not know whether to add the last bit off his sentence or not. But he knew the only way to get some advice off Hagrid was to tell him the whole story, so he continued, "…especially when we are around Harry and them."

Hagrid gave him a puzzled look. Ron hadn't expected him to understand so he continued to explain. "Well, you see…Harry broke up with Draco because he kissed another guy." (AN: Hagrid knew Harry and Draco had split but had not been told why until just then by Ron ;)) "And I was kinda hoping that by kissing Blaise while Harry was around would remind him of what he had done and it would take him longer to get over it and face the guy, so that he can get back with Draco."

"But why would you do that?" asked Hagrid still bewildered.

"Because, I'm stupid, that's why. I thought I could keep Draco and Harry apart to get back at Harry for liking Draco when I did too. I knew I would never have a chance with Draco after Harry told me he liked him back in first year. But after I had done it for a day I realised that it was a stupid, selfish, childish reason. I couldn't stop doing it though. It was weird, like I felt this need to do it, to kiss Blaise and touch his body. I knew I wasn't doing it to get back at Harry anymore; it was just because I wanted to. It's hard to explain."

"I think you explained it quite well actually. And I believe what you are experiencing is not usual. The best way to describe it is that your feelings for Blaise are getting deeper" clarified Hagrid. He handed Ron his cup of tea. "Is there anything else that is on your mind?"

"Nah…that's about it." Ron brought his cup to his mouth and was about to take a sip when he remembered something else. "Oh, actually. There is one more thing. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Hagrid asked eagerly

"If you wouldn't mind…could you go down to Hogsmeade and pick up a Christmas present I have had on hold since the last visit we had?"

"Yeah, no problem Ron" replied Hagrid. Ron gave him all the details and they drank their tea while continuing to talk about different things happening in the world around them.

---

The next day, Christmas Eve, the Hogwart's Express left Hogsmeade Station at 2:00pm with many students going home to see their parents for Christmas. Among the passengers were Hermione, of course, and Ginny, who was going back to The Burrow.

Harry and Ron were standing on the platform after waving goodbye to the girls as the train left the station. When it was out of sight they both lowered their arms with a sigh.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Harry, having apologised to Ron for snapping at him in the common room the afternoon before.

"Well, I don't know what you want to do, but I'm going to go and see Blaise there is something I need to sort out with him."

"Oh…okay" said Harry a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to do something with his best friend.

"Maybe you should talk to Seamus and try to figure out with him why that kiss happened, because your not getting anywhere by yourself" suggested  
Ron.

"Maybe" Harry didn't seem to enthusiastic about the idea.

"Or maybe you can go for a ride on your broom"

"Hmmm…" Harry liked this suggestion a bit more than the last one. "Well, I'll think about it on the way back to the common room" and he started back in the direction of the castle with Ron following after him.

Ron left Harry when they got to the stairs leading up to Gryffindor common room. He kept on going down the corridor and found his way to the Slytherin common room to visit Blaise. He needed to tell Blaise how he really felt and why he had been so affectionate lately.

When he got to the entrance, Casey was just coming out. She spotted the red haired Gryffindor and gave him a foul look. "What do you want now?" she asked aggressively.

"I need to see Blaise again. Is he in there by any chance?" Ron was forcing himself to stay calm and not show his annoyance with the first year.

"Yeah, I suppose you want be to get him for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind"

"No, I don't mind." Her tone said otherwise. She turned back into the common room and called out to Blaise. Ron wasn't quite sure what she had said, but he believed it to be something along the lines of 'Hey Zabini, your boyfriend wants you, so get your ass off that couch and get him away from the rest of us Slytherins.'

Blaise must have got up and came to the entrance because Ron heard his voice clearly when he told Casey to "get your ass out of the way and maybe I will." Casey immediately back off and turned to walk down the corridor and disappeared. Blaise stepped into sight. Ron could see that he was in a grumpy mood, which wasn't going to help him do what he had to, but if he didn't sort this out now he knew things would only get worse.

"Hi Ron. What do you want?" Blaise asked with a fair bit of anger in his tone.

"Ummm…" A small lump had formed in Ron's throat at the sound of Blaise's anger. "We need to talk about before" he finally managed.

"What about it?" asked Blaise, still with the anger.

"You didn't let me explain things probably and I need you to listen to what I have to say" Ron said firmly.

"Ron, you know you just what me for the sex, admit it" stated Blaise

"No Blaise!" Ron yelled, "Will you stop saying that and just listen to me!"

This is a side of Ron Blaise hadn't seen before. He realised Ron must be really upset with him so he shut his mouth and nodded for the red head to continue.

Ron looked at where they were and didn't think it was the best place to have a private conversation. "Ummm…Blaise, is it okay if we go to your room and talk?" he asked, and before Blaise could respond to that, he added "and no, it's not what you're thinking. I just want to go somewhere more private and your room is the closest place."

_Yeah…sure…_ thought Blaise. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Ron followed his boyfriend down to the seventh year boy's dorm and sat on what used to be Draco's bed, while Blaise sat on his own bed. Ron was looking around the room that the Slytherins had lived in all their years at Hogwarts and comparing it with the one he had spent his time in. He couldn't help but think _no wonder the Slytherins are so gloomy and menacing…I probably would be too if my dorm was as dark and damp as this._

"So…"started Blaise "…you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes" said Ron being brought back to the reason he was here. "I don't want you just for sexual exhilaration. If I wanted that I would have gone to someone in my own house. Think about it… it would be much easier to conceal our intimacy and so forth."

"Yeah, well I guess you have a point there. But what about the thrill of trying not to be caught?"

"Not worth the risk…I know us Gryffindors are supposed to be brave…but we're not that brave," declared Ron. "Anyway, back to my point"

"There's a point, is there?" Blaise looked down at Ron's groin

"Now who just wants the sex? And yes there is a point and it has nothing to do with my what's in my pants at the moment. So would you please stop interrupting and look at my face"

Blaise complied to Ron's wishes with a small sigh and Ron continued to speak. "Thank you. Now I think I own you an explanation of why I have been acting so affectionately all of a sudden." Ron paused making sure Blaise's eyes were not about to wonder anywhere. "At first, I started to link arms and give you kisses whenever Harry was around to remind him of the incident in which Draco had broken up with over. I thought it would stop him from confronting Seamus and therefore delaying his reunion with Draco. I know it sounds stupid, but please here my reasoning behind doing such a cruel thing to my best mate."

Ron took a second to breathe in and out. "Around a third the way through our first year Harry came to tell me that he had a crush on Draco. Now…I would have been fine with that if I had not liked Draco myself. I didn't tell Harry that I also like Draco. Instead I tried in every way I could think of to make Harry see that he is not worth liking and in the process I stopped liking him myself. I thought that Harry was over Draco by that time, which was around Christmas in our second year but you don't need to know that."

Ron looked down at his own lap. Blaise had been starring into his eyes that whole time and it was getting a bit too much for him to handle. He looked back up and continued to explain, determined to look Blaise in the eyes as much as possible.

"Now, this year, when I found out Hermione had set Harry and Draco up and that it actually worked, some of my feelings for Draco come back to haunt me. They were empty feelings though, cause I knew they could never be returned seeing as Draco loved Harry. Then, when you come along I totally forgot about him. Warm fuzzy feelings replaced the empty ones. When we first met I felt this connection, just something that I knew, given the chance, could grow stronger and that there could be something really special. And when you agreed to give it that chance I was over the moon. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…well, after all the time we have spent together, do you really think I would still want to be with you if all I wanted was sex?"

Blaise opened his mouth to answer but Ron continued before he could get a sound out "Okay, maybe you shouldn't answer that. There was something I forgot to mention. After a day of becoming more affectionate towards you I realised, while lying in bed thinking, that what I was doing was stupid. But the next day when I saw you all I wanted to do was kiss you and show you how much I liked you and appreciated your company. So…is it okay if I show you more affection from now on?" asked Ron now shutting his own mouth so that his partner could answer his question.

"Of course it is…but just not so much in public anymore…okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Well, what I want now is for you to come over here" Blaise patted the spot beside him on the bed. Ron jumped off Draco's old bed at the chance to be closer to Blaise and landed beside him. They caught each other in a warm embrace and lay back on the pillows. They stayed in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is to my friends. An end of exams present :P. Well, thanks a heap to Emma, or as she likes to call herself Cierra-James, this chapter has been betad.You know how muchI apperciate it!Hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	9. Patching The Hole

**Chapter 9: Patching The Hole**

**Author's Note:** Holidays are finally here. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Well…it is not long now until this beautiful story comes to an end. I have set myself the goal of getting it down before the end of this year. Hopefully I can do this, seeing as I will have not much else to occupy my mind. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy. :P

It was Christmas Day and Harry had been up all night thinking about Draco. He had been trying to figure out why he'd been so stupid. He didn't feel anything for Seamus. When he looked back on the kiss, it didn't stir any emotion in him, there was nothing there. So why had he done it? What had caused him to ruin everything he had with Draco?

It was 6:00am when Harry finally thought he knew the answer. He looked to the window to find Hedwig with her beak in the bowl of water he had put out for her. He knew she would need it after the long flights the Granger's, the Burrow and surprisingly Privit Drive to fetch him his Christmas gifts. She had dropped the oddly shaped parcels at the base of his bed but Harry was not interested in them at the moment.

Seeing Hedwig had sparked an idea in his head, he had to talk to Seamus about this issue whether he liked it or not. If he was ever going to get back with Draco that was what he needed to do. Harry knew he would have to act soon because it had been over a month since he had spoken to Draco. The seperation was hurting him enough as it was and he didn't want to think about what it was doing to Draco.

Harry got up, grabbed some parchment, quill and ink, and walked over to Hedwig. He sat next to her and began to write.

_Seamus, _

_You'll have probably heard about what Draco told me when we broke up. I'm sorry I have been avoiding you this past month but it was probably better that I did. I've been trying to figure out what cause me act as I did and I think I may have figured out a logical explanation. If you would meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 9 o'clock we can talk about it then. _

_Harry_

"Sorry girl,"

Harry apologised as sent Hedwig on her way, "I really need this letter sent." Slumping back on his bed, he thought he might stay there for the rest of the day when Hedwig flew back through the window. _That was fast_ Harry thought to himself. He untied the parchment from Hedwig's leg and read.

_I'm in the common room you know, you could have come down and told me, there's no one here you know. Anyway, just to suit you I will meet you at 9 o'clock._

Seamus had written it on the back of Harry's note. Harry chucked the parchment page in his trunk, happy with the reply, and then picked up one of the parcels Hedwig had brought him.

It was rather heavy, a neat square box wrapped in red and gold paper and tied with a lovely silver ribbon. He carefully unwrapped it to find a set of books about Quidditch and a few of his other interests from Hermione.

The next parcel was clearly from the Weasleys, the wrapping crinkled but cheerily coloured. He opened it to find the usual knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley (red and green this year), a few homemade Christmas goodies and a selection of oddments from the twin's joke shop.

(AN: I said back in chapter 5 that I was going to write this as if HBP hadn't happened…you probably don't remember but yeah… I changed my mind…the only parts that didn't happen is Dumbledore's death and the Horcuxes stuff…back to the story)

The last one he picked up was from the Dursleys. It was quite small and Harry would not have been surprised if it was one of Dudley's old and broken toys. It was wrapped roughly in plain brown butchers paper (BN: the stuff they wrap your meat in, its huge and good for drawing on) with a few pieces of sticky tape holding it in place. Harry undid the tape and pulled away the paper. To his surprise he found a small book and a note. It was from Aunt Petunia.

_Dear Harry, _

_Your mother, Lily, sent this to me a week before you went into hiding. Until now it had been kept where no one could see it. When your owl came I knew that it wanted me to give it this for your Christmas present. I think it is time that you saw the album your mother made for you… as she said, just in case. Merry Christmas, Harry._

_Aunt Petunia._

Harry put the note aside with the paper and grabbed the album. He stroked the cover tenderly not knowing whether to open it or not. Could he handle the emotion that it would bring to him? Why had Aunt Petunia kept it from him for so long? He opened its cover and read the first page. The words 'Our Son, Harry James Potter' written in his mothers neat handwriting stared back at him.

A tear fell onto the page and the rest of Harry's tears quickly blurred his vision. He closed the album, not wanting to spoil the rest of the paper, and held the small book firm against his chest. Tears streamed down his face in torrents falling into his lap as his sadness for the loss of his parents took him over. Harry closed his eyes and lay down on his bed, still holding the album to his chest, his silence only broken by an occasional sob.

A few minutes later the door to the boys dorm creaked open. Harry lifted his head from the tear soaked pillow to see his red-haired friend enter with his boyfriend. Harry placed the album under his pillow and wiped the tears from his eyes as Ron and Blaise walked over to him, looking to be in high spirits.

"Hiya Harry" grinned Ron happily. Then he saw Harry's face and his grin became a worried look. "Is everything alright mate?" he moved to kneel beside Harry's bed. Blaise stayed by the door giving the two best friends some space and looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's nothing" Harry replied gesturing for his friend to forget about it. But Ron wasn't going to let this go that easily. He knew there was something up with Harry.

"Is it Draco?"

_He had to mention him didn't he _Harry thought as the tears filled his eyes again. "Nnn…oo" he choked out while forcing the tears back and whipping his eyes again.

"It is, isn't it? Don't worry, we'll go smash him shall we Blaise?" Ron turned his head to his partner waiting for a reply.

"Ron, I don't think that's what Harry meant"

"What do you mean? Of course that's what he meant, isn't it Harry?" Ron turned back to see Harry shaking his head. He cleared his throat and answered.

"No, it's not what I meant. I meant that Draco wasn't the reason I was crying."

"Oh…" responded Ron, "Right", slightly miffed that he wouldn't get to bash up Draco.

"Anyway, never mind that now. What did you want?" Harry said trying to get the focus off his emotional state.

"Oh, we just came to say Merry Christmas and ask if you wanted to come down to the common room and open the rest of your presents" Blaise calmly stated.

"Sounds great," voiced Harry jumping up off his bed, turning Ron around and nudging him out of the room with Blaise in front, leading them down the stairs.

They passed Seamus in the common room without saying a word and headed straight for the Christmas tree, which had all the presents piled chaotically under it.

"We thought it would be rude to open our presents without you here" said Blaise as if to explain why there were still so many presents under the tree.

"Awww…you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have minded if you had. Its Christmas after all" replied Harry.

"Okay, can we stop with the talk and just get to the present opening already?" asked Ron impatiently.

"He has been like that the whole morning," Blaise whispered in Harry's ear so Ron couldn't hear. They both shared a smiling snicker while Ron grabbed a few gifts from under the tree. Blaise moved away from Harry just as Ron he turned around and straightened, presents for each of the three in his arms.

"Okay…what are you two up to?" Ron asked while narrowing his eyes

"Nothing" Blaise and Harry chorused innocently.

Ron gave each of them a fierce look and then let it go. He read the labels on the present and handed the green and silver one to Harry and red and gold one to Blaise. After taking a look at the tags to make sure Ron had given them the correct gifts they both ripped of the paper to reveal what was inside.

Harry found a long rectangular box with the words 'Young Wizards Trivia' written in bronze across the lid.

"It's was Hermione's idea. Thought we could have some fun while learning and studying for our N.E.W.T.s." Ron explained.

"Right," nodded Harry uncertainly, setting the present to the side.

Blaise had to play pass the parcel with his (under the wrapping paper was tissue paper then under that was a thick layer of bubble wrap) to finally reveal a silver charm bracelet.

Thank-yous were exchanged and then it was Harry's turn to give Ron and Blaise their gifts. Blaise had already given Ron his present and intended to give Draco his gift later that day. Harry had brought a gift for Draco ages ago and it was still buried somewhere in his trunk. The silver box it lay in was at the back of Harry's mind but he didn't dare to thin about it, not just yet anyway.

Seamus had been watching their little gift exchange but didn't want to interfere with their fun, so he stayed silent and unnoticed while the others played happily with Harry's new board game, noticeably only using the quiddich and music questions.

---

At Christmas dinner that night everyone was seated around a large circular table in the middle of the great hall. There were about 15 students along with the teachers. Draco was sitting across the table from Harry who had Ron and Blaise either side of him. Draco was sitting next to Dumbledore and Casey. Dumbledore seemed to be talking but Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy watching Harry laugh at Blaise's stories about the years before they had become friends.

Draco hardly touched his food and excused himself from the table early. Dumbledore tried to convince him to stay for dessert but Draco wouldn't have anything of it. Watching Harry smiling without him being the one to put it there was heart breaking.

_Doesn't Harry want to be with me anymore? After all the fun we had. After all the stereotypes and bad experiences we had in our first six years at school were put behind us, he is just going to throw it all away. For what? He can't feel anything for Seamus…can he?_ Draco thoughts kept running through his head as he made his way back up to his room.

He slumped on the couch and pulled out his wand, _I think a situation like this calls for comfort food_, "Accio milk and cookies," he said glumly. The treats came rushing from the kitchenette, Draco catching the glass of milk in one hand and the packet of choc chip cookies in the other. He opened the packet, dipped the first cookie in the milk then crunched into it, all the while wondering why Harry had been taking so long to come back to him.

---

After dessert Harry turned to Blaise and asked, "When did he leave?" gesturing towards the seat Draco had occupied. To far engrossed in trying to act like nothing was wrong, he hadn't noticed Draco get up from the table.

"Well, he wasn't here when dessert was served obviously," replied Blaise, eyeing the Christmas pudding that was untouched at Draco's place.

"Don't worry about it," added Ron. But that was it, Harry was worried. _Maybe he just wasn't hungry _he half-heartedly reassured himself. Harry looked at his watch. It read 8:30. Harry stared at it; trying to think of other plausible reasons why Draco had left the table early.

"Are you going to come back up to the common room with us Harry?" Ron asked pulling him out of his daze.

"Umm…what…nah, sorry." Harry muttered. "I can't, I have to do something else. I'll see you guys later." He stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after him, but Harry's back was turned and he was already half way across the hall. Ron turned back to face Blaise. "Wonder what that's about"

"Who knows" shrugged Blaise. Then they saw Seamus get up from the table and walk out as Harry had. Blaise and Ron looked at each other. "It couldn't be…could it?" asked Blaise in shock.

"I don't know, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions" replied an equally shocked Ron. They both got up from the table at the same time and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

---

Harry was already up in the tower when Seamus arrived. He was sitting on the wide window ledge looking out at the beautiful starry night. Seamus walked over and climbed up onto the ledge, sitting across from Harry looking down at the snowy white ground.

"So why did you bring me up here?" said Seamus assuming the worst. That Harry had asked him up here so that he could continue what he had done a month before.

"What do you think I brought you up here for?" Harry asked sarcastically thinking it was obvious after the note. Not giving Seamus time to answer he continued on "To sort out this business about kissing you a month ago of course" Harry had turned his body to face Seamus, giving the Irish boy the wrong impression.

"Umm…Harry, I'm not like that"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused by Seamus' statement.

"I mean… I don't want to experience another guy kissing me again"

"Oh my God! Do you really think I would do that again?" Harry shouted

"There's no need to shout," argued Seamus raising his own voice.

"There is if you're going to be a total airhead!"

"No, there isn't! And I'm not an airhead!" retorted Seamus.

"Yeah! Sure you're not, and Pansy doesn't use peroxide." Harry stated sarcastically without his raised voiced. "Anyway, I came here to tell you why I think I kissed you and that it will never happen again," his voice seemed calm.

"Yeah right! I don't believe you" Seamus' voice was still raised.

"Will you stop with the shouting and let me explain?" asked Harry as nicely as he could manage, his temper nearly getting the better of him.

"Okay, but you better have a good explanation," Seamus conceded, his voice now back to normal.

"It is the only answer I can think of that makes sense, so I just hope it lives up to your standards" Harry retorted. He then took a deep breathe and began explaining.

"Before I kissed you, the argument we were having was very emotional. I saw that my friendship meant a lot to you. And you know how I don't handle emotional situations well. Hermione says my emotional growth was stunted by sensory deprivation in childhood, whatever that means. Anyway I couldn't handle the feelings that were building up inside me. I think that because the topic we were arguing about was Draco I must have had a mental dysfunction or something. My brain must have thought it was Draco I was talking to and not you, Seamus, and then it instructed me to do what I would have done if it were Draco that I wanted to stop fighting with." Harry finished and waited for Seamus to respond.

"Right…" was all Seamus said. He was still trying to get his head around the long and complicated reason behind Harry's actions over a month ago.

"Seems like a good explanation to me" came a voice from behind the two Gryffindors. They turned around to see Dean standing in doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Seamus exclaimed, surprised at his friends sudden appearance. "Didn't you go to see your parents back home?"

"Yeah, but there was a change of plans and my dad brought me back here after having a lovely Christmas dinner at home" Dean explained in a calm voice not seeing why his friends were so surprised at his appearance. "Anyway, to answer your first question, I heard you two shouting from outside the castle and decided to come up and see what all the racket was about"

"Well, now that you know, would you mind leaving?" asked Harry wanting to continue talking to Seamus in private.

"Yes Harry, I would mind," replied Dean walking over to the two boys standing by the window.

"Dean, I think you should go," suggested Seamus.

"No, I think I should stay," Dean said firmly, "Mum's a psychologist, I recon I can help" .

"Fine, if you are going to be like that," Harry turned back to talk to Seamus. "So, are you okay with my explanation?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Seamus answered. "As long as it never happens again."

"Of course it will never happen again," interrupted Dean, "it's a solid explanation, even from a psychology point of view and…" he trailed off as Harry looked at him annoyed.

"Look Harry, I have nothing against you being gay now. I learned a few things while at home and yeah. Well, lets just say I don't mind being around you guys as much" Harry looked at him funny. _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_

"And no Harry, I'm not gay. But I found out someone close to me is. Anyway, I know it will never happen again because even I can just see how much you like Draco every time you talk about him." Harry blushed and Dean continued, talking to Seamus now. "And you…well it is rather obvious you like Ginny and she obviously feels something for you so why don't you just make your move before someone else snaps her up."

It was Seamus' turn to blush. Dean continued talking to Harry again. "So now Harry, you have got to stop your sulking and go talk to Draco because we know that the kissing scene between you and Seamus is never going to happen again. Seamus, you have got to go ask Ginny out, maybe send her an owl or something."

"I'd also see Ron before doing that" Harry advised. "He can get a little over protective about Ginny." They all had a good laugh at Harry's last comment.

"Well, I think I'm going to go up to Draco's room tonight and talk to him. I don't want to put it off anymore," announced Harry.

"Good idea" said Dean still half laughing.

"Ummm…Seamus, can you come with me to talk to Draco and tell him that nothing will happen because you like Ginny and are totally straight…" Harry inquired timidly. "Just to be on the safe side?" he added.

"Yeah, sure, I think it is the least I can do," answered Seamus.

"Thanks" said Harry with relief, "Oh and Dean, I recon you'd make a good Psycolo-guy yourself."

"Ah yes," chimed in Seamus cheekily," Dean Thomas, the wizarding psycho."

Laughing Harry and Seamus ran as Dean chased them out of the astronomy tower. All three boys, now in better sprits than an hour earlier, made their way into the main corridors of the castle, two heading for the Head's common room and the other back to Gryffindor to unpack his things.

**Author's note:** Well, there are three more chapters to go guys. I hope you will be come back here and read them. Also, I can't forget my wonderful editor, Emma, who has done a great job once again. If it weren't for her this story might have been going down hill instead of up (cos I'm getting just a tad lazy). Well, can't wait to read your reviews.


	10. All Patched Up

**Chapter 10: All Patched Up**

Harry arrived at the head-student's door around 10 o'clock that night. He had been standing there for five minutes working out what to say before mustering courage to knock on the door. The two boys had been half way there and then Harry remembered the silver box in his trunk. Seamus told Harry that he would go get it for him, so Harry had walked the rest of the way by himself.

Draco had just dunked another choc chip cookie in his, now half full, glass of milk. _Who the hell could that be at this hour?_ He shoved the cookie in his mouth and walked over to the door. He swallowed before opening it.

"Oh, it's you." Draco exclaimed still clearing his mouth of cookie. "Go away; I don't want to talk to you." He went to slam the door, angry Harry had interrupted his cookie binging, but Harry forced it back open before it reached the framework.

"Draco, wait…you gotta here me out," he pleaded

"Why should I?"

"Because I've talked to Seamus and I know that there are no feelings there. Seamus loves Ginny and I love you." Draco was taken back by the last words, so much so he actually nearly fell backwards.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly

"Those words aren't to be taken lightly Harry," Draco said composing himself.

"But I'm not taking them lightly. After we broke up I realised how much you actually meant to me. I thought about you each night when I went to bed and each time I woke up. I was in agony every time I wanted to be with you and knew I couldn't until I figured out why I had made us part in the first place. I spent many sleepless nights trying to figure it out, believe me, it was not easy. But I have and it will never happen again."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Draco asked curiously

"Because I wont let it happen again," Seamus came into Draco's sight. Draco saw him whisper something to Harry and then hand him a small silver box.

"Why should I trust anything you say? You're the reason we broke up in the first place"

"You don't have to believe me, but Harry will tell you exactly the same thing. If you don't believe me then at least believe him."

"Look Draco," Harry pleaded, "I believe I kissed Seamus because my brain thought he was you. If it was me and you fighting and I just wanted the fighting to stop, the first thing I'd do is kiss you. Try and calm you down. So you see…all the feelings I had behind it were for you, no one else." He stopped and realised he was still standing outside with Seamus. "Can we come in at least?"

"You can, but he can't," Draco answered Harry while looking at Seamus.

"And why not?" Seamus protested

"Don't worry about it Seamus," Harry stood between them. "Thanks anyway, but now that I'm here, I think I can… should handle it by myself. Sorry to make you come down here"

"That's ok," without looking at Draco, Seamus said goodbye to Harry and left them to it. Harry turned back to face Draco, "Can I come in now?"

"Sure," Draco replied reluctantly and stepped back to let Harry in and then closed the door behind him, making sure Seamus had not come back.

"I see you still love your choc chip cookies," Harry commented.

"Of course…I haven't changed in a month you know," Draco walked past Harry and returned to his place on the couch. Neither of them spoke, they just looked at each other. Harry had no idea what to say next so it was Draco that finally broke the silence. "Why don't you sit down?" he verbalized while patting the space next to him.

Harry chose the armchair on Draco's other side and sat down. Looking a little disappointed Draco began to speak again when Harry seemed comfortable. "So…let me get this straight…you kissed Seamus because I was on your mind?"

"Well, simply put…yeah, I guess so."

"And it took you a month to figure that out?"

"Well…yeah" Harry said awkwardly. "It wasn't easy you know. I knew I didn't have any feelings for Seamus, he is just a mate. But then why did I kiss him. You know how stupid I felt after I had done it."

"No I don't know how stupid you felt, but I know how heart broken I felt when I heard you had done it."

"Well…how do you feel now?" Harry asked just wanting to comfort Draco.

"Now?" Draco questioned. "I don't really know how to feel now," he answered truthfully.

"Draco… I would understand if you don't want to get back with me after what I did." Harry took out the silver box and held it out from Draco to take. "But I hope that you will accept this Christmas present from me. I have had it for a while now."

Draco took the box out of Harry's hand and opened it curiously without saying a word. His eyes left up when he saw what was inside and then they began to fill with tears.

"I'll understand if you don't want it," said Harry not looking at Draco who was smiling up at him.

"But Harry, of course I want it," Draco got off the couch, leaving the box to rest on the arm, and brought Harry to his feet in a warm embrace. Harry was shocked by Draco's emotional reaction to his gift he didn't even hug the Slytherin back before he pulled away. Draco looked at Harry, confused. _I thought he wanted us to get back together and now I hug him and he pushes me away._

Harry saw the confused look on Draco's face and tried to explain. "Sorry, but I am a little overwhelmed by your reaction. I didn't think it would cause that much of a reaction at all, to be honest. Not after what we have been through."

"Well, looks like you were wrong huh?" countered Draco. "I love your present. It is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received and I will cherish it every moment we are together!" Draco smirked.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Harry asked holding back the urge to throw his arms around Draco as the blond had done to him only moments before.

"That depends what you think I'm saying," Draco said in his smartass tone.

"That you wanna get back together?"

"Well, you would be right to think that." They both had the biggest grin on their faces and Harry let go of the urge to embrace Draco. He did so with such force that Draco had to shuffle backwards into the couch to keep his balance. As he did the small silver box fell of the arm and the object it was holding bounced out onto the cushion.

The statue of the golden lion and the green serpent together lay upright. The lion had a red bushy mane and was lying on its side. The serpent was curled up between the lion's legs with its brilliant silver eyes watching to make sure now one tries to come near his lion. Animated, the lion roars and curls his legs tighter around the serpent. After which, the serpent reaches its head up to the lion's neck and runs his body through its mane, then they both return to their original positions.

"So…what do you want to do now?" asked Harry still hugging Draco tightly.

"Shut you up," replied Draco and then planted his mouth on Harry's. After a painfully long kiss Draco pulled away to look at the boy he had longed for, ever since then broke up and also to catch his breath.

"Were you trying to suffocate me or something?" Harry asked panting.

"No, just making you pay for kissing Seamus," Draco smirked.

"Oh, well I like this punishment. I think you should punish me some more," Harry winked.

"Nah…I think I'll go back to eating my milk and cookies."

"Can I join you?"

"If you must," Draco said going to sit down on the couch when he suddenly leaped upright. He turned to see the statue while Harry was just bending over with laughter. Draco picked up the box and placed the statue inside. Then he grabbed his nearly empty packet of choc chip cookies and his glass of milk and headed for his room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Harry enquired whipping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"To my room, aren't you coming?" Draco said suggestively as he walked up the first few steps. Harry didn't hesitate and run after him almost knocking him over as well as his milk.

---

The next morning Ron woke in his Gryffindor dormitory to find that Harry had not come back from seeing Draco, yet Seamus was fast asleep in his bed. (Ron had been having too much fun chasing Blaise around to realise that he had come back into Gryffindor Tower _twice_ the night before.) Blaise had gone back to his Slytherin dorm around 1:30; not thinking it would be a good idea for him to stay all night. Ron's stomach groaned, complaining that it didn't have anything in it, so Ron made his way down to the Great Hall.

On arrival he found that Draco and Harry were both awake and sitting next to each other happily. Blaise had also beaten him down here so he went to sit next to his boyfriend and tuck into some food.

"So, what's with them two?" Ron asked Blaise with his mouth full.

"Apparently they made up last night," replied Blaise. "I knew it was just a matter of time before they sorted the whole mess out," he said matter-of-factly and put another fork-full of bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"Well that's great news," Ron expressed without any food in his mouth this time.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the holidays.

"So, do you think Hermione will mind us turning her room into our personal gym?"

"As long as it is back to normal by the time she gets back, I don't think she will mind at all," stated Harry. "And it's not like she can stop us then anyway."

"See… this is why I like you. Such a brilliant mind for bending rules." Draco smirked and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Harry just smiled back at him and continued to eat his breakfast.

---

Later that same day Harry could be found in Hermione's dorm, with Draco, splitting her bed in two and transfiguring it into a couple of weight benches. All of her books were now weights and dumbbells varying in size, with a little help from Draco. Also, Harry turned her dresser into an exercise bike and the wardrobe a home multi gym.

Once they had finished moving all the transfigured furniture into positions that they were both comfortable with (which took 2 hours on its own, seeing as one was never happy with were the other put something first) each boy at on their own weight bench.

"I think we did a good job," Draco said looking around and admiring their handy work.

"WE?" Harry exclaimed. "What do you mean, we? I did most of the work here."

"No you did not," protested Draco. "I did as much work as you."

"Yeah, moving everything around for however long only to have it exactly the way it was when you started moving the stuff."

"Hey, don't take that sarcastic tone with me." Draco threatened, brandishing his wand.

"Oh, no you don't! Not after all the arguing we did while moving the stupid equipment." Harry pulled Draco in so that there hips meet and then forced his lips on Malfoy's to shut him up and stop him from causing another fight.

He pulled away. "Now, don't you think that is better than arguing?"

"Much better." replied Draco and pulling Harry back in for another enthusiastic snog. He had only started the argument in the first place as he knew it would end with a kiss.

---

Over the week Harry and Draco were hardly ever seen apart, if they were seen at all. They spent most of there time in the head-student's common room and their transfigured gym in Hermione's dorm. Draco had fallen addicted to choc chip cookies after Christmas and so as not to put on any weight, he worked out.

He also loved to watch Harry pushing the barbell over his head on the weight bench and encouraging him along when he found it hard going. Harry didn't mind Draco's encouragement but when he was just standing there starring, it made him feel very self-conscious.

Harry got his own back by watching Draco with the 12lb dumbbells, his muscle flexing and the strain in his face after doing so many with each arm. While he was on the exercise bike, Draco would be on the multi gym working his own legs.

With 2 days to go before term started again, Harry and Draco were having their last work out in their personal gym. Harry was on the multi gym using its Pec Deck feature and Draco was sitting on his weight bench with a 12lb dumbbell in his left hand.

"Harry, I'm going to miss this once we turn it back tonight," Draco said while pulling the dumbbell up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to miss it too," expressing his relief, letting his arms fall back to his sides after doing his 100th round. He got up and walked over to Draco, sitting next to him. "Maybe we could transfigure something of ours into a multi gym and keep it in your room for the rest of the year," Harry said jokingly

Draco finally put the dumbbell down after doing 150 on each arm and looked at Harry. "You know, that isn't a bad idea. We could easily fit it in my room. I have plenty of space." He gave Harry a kiss. "You're so brilliant! You know that, don't you?" All Harry could do was sit there, eyes wide and mouth open; stunned that Draco had actually taken him seriously.

Draco got up and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a glass of milk for each of them and a packet of choc chip cookies under his muscular arm. Harry to one look at him and shook his head. "Draco, Draco, Draco. What ever am I going to do with you?"

"Hmmm… maybe you could help me eat these cookies and then we could have an early night in together," he had a big smirk on his face.

"How about you put those cookies away for now, we transfigure this room back to the way it was, then go down to dinner." Harry took the cookies from under Draco's arm and sent them back to the kitchenette with his wand. Draco's smirk turned to a pout; he turned around and went to put the glasses of milk back in to kitchenette.

When he returned Harry was already turning the weight benches back into Hermione's bed. "You can do the multi gym and exercise bike and I'll do the rest. And after dinner we can get back to the cookies and the night together," Harry winked.

With that as his motivation he set to work with Harry. Hermione's room was back to how she left it in next to no time. "So, do you think she will notice anything?"

"Nah," Harry said shaking his head. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall now?"

"Yep!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out the door and all the way down to Entrance Hall.

"Okay… I know you never want to part again but don't you think that is a bit too much?" Harry asked pointing to his hand that was turning purple.

Draco looked at where Harry was pointing. "Oh," he let go, "sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just glad that I can be close to you again." They walking into the Great Hall and sat down to eat with everyone else.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'He Will Be Loved'. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Emma. And I look forward to read your reviews. Also, big thanks to Mikey for his to words which inspired most of this chapter 'lift weights.


	11. The Second Surprise

**Chapter 11: The Second Surprise**

Hermione came back the next morning from a wonderful holiday with her parents and, of course, Luke. She and Luke had spent as much time together as it was possible. When Luke wasn't at work he would take her out and they would have a romantic lunch or dinner together. Sometimes he would bring her flowers or a small something he found while working that day. Other times Hermione would bring him something from the house that her parents no longer used and put a charm on it, so he could practice different techniques for taking them off. She had fun watching him trying to figure out what charm or how many she had used.

Now that she was back at Hogwarts she already missed him. Walking into her room, the first thing she did was take the framed photo of her and Luke out of her trunk and placed it on her dresser. She didn't notice that each piece of furniture in her room was about a metre left or right from where it had been when she left. She fell back onto the middle of her bed and felt something weird sticking into the middle of her back. She got up and found the not-so-invisible way her bed had been put back together.

"Oh, this is just great! That boy is so gone." Hermione exclaimed and stormed across the common room and up the stairs to Draco's room. She knocked on the door, which opened as she did so. It revealed Draco in his bed, together with Harry having a morning snog. As Hermione leaned into the room, to close the door again, Draco spotted her and pulled away from Harry, startled by her presence.

"Hey, what did you stop for?" cried Harry, as he had clearly been enjoying Malfoy all over his face.

Draco looked back down at Harry and explained, "Because our friend is back from her Christmas break away from Hogwarts and has decided to give us a visit." Harry turned his head towards the door to see Hermione smiling nervously back at him.

"I think I visited long enough and now I think I'll just go and let you to get on with whatever it was you were doing." She started to back out of the room and closed the door as she went.

"No, no, don't be silly," said Harry sitting up in Draco's bed and letting the sheets fall off his naked chest. "What did you want?"

"Yeah, what did you want Hermione?" smirked Draco sitting up as Harry had done, trying to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she clearly was with seeing Harry like that, let alone him as well.

"You know what, never mind," and with that she turned around, closed the door and ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall. All the while shaking her head to rid it of the images that were now floating across her mind. _Breakfast looks really good right about now._

When she got down there she found Blaise sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" greeted Ron as he stood up from beside Blaise. "How was your holiday? I must say you look a little overwhelmed to be back…your holiday wasn't that bad without us was it?"

"No, my holiday was great. What I just saw in Draco's room was not."

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Ron asked, intrigued by Hermione's statements. "You didn't see Draco and Harry at _it_ did you?"

"NO! Ron, if I had seen that I would be in the bathroom washing my eyes out or… or… erasing my memory or something more extreme. No, I saw them kissing and that was bad enough!"

"Oh, is that all?" Ron looked a little disappointed at the news. Hermione ignored him and sat down next to her best friend.

"So, I guess Harry sorted things out with Seamus then?" Hermione asked while pouring some milk into her bowl of muesli.

"Yeah, all patched up Christmas night… and they spent most of the holiday together, mostly in their room too." By this point Hermione was blushing. "I can't remember one time seeing them apart after Christmas."

"Neither can I." added Blaise.

"Umm…no offence Blaise, but aren't you supposed to be at the Slytherin table?"

"But aren't inter-house relations encouraged nowadays? To bring the school closer together as a whole?"

"Yeah Hermione, I thought you of all people would have been encourage more people to sit and mingle with other house members." Ron agreed, not wanting his boyfriend to move from his position.

"Fine, whatever." she waved it off and went back to eating her muesli, ignoring the boys imitations of her intruding on Harry and Draco, even though they were pretty accurate. She thought about what they had said about not seeing Harry and Draco apart after Christmas. _I wonder if they spent any time in my room. _She shuddered at the images that came to her head and from then on just tried to concentrate on eating breakfast.

---

That evening after dinner, Hermione saw Harry guiding a rather larger and battered wardrobe into Draco's room. It was too obscure for her to just think of it as nothing so she went over to investigate.

"Hi." said Hermione startling Harry and making him drop the battered wardrobe so it landed on his right foot. "Need a hand with that?"

"No, but I might need another foot. What did you do that for?"

"What? I only said 'hi'"

"Yeah, and startled me in the process. You knew I had no idea you were there"

"No I didn't," Hermione protested. "I thought you heard me come in and were just ignoring me. I made enough noise."

"Well sorry, I must have been concentrating and didn't hear you come in." explained Harry sarcastically.

"Oh well, that's alright." responded Hermione as if she hadn't noticed Harry's tone and then asked "What are you doing moving that old wardrobe into Draco's room anyway?"

"For your information Hermione," stated Draco coming out to see why the wardrobe wasn't moving and if Harry was all right, "I got some new clothes over the break and need other place to put them because my wardrobe is full." Harry smirked, loving that fact that his boyfriend could lie to anyone on que.

"Yeah, I got this from the Room of Requirement." he added to make Draco's lie seem more believable.

Although, the truth was that he had gotten it from the Room of Requirement. He and Draco couldn't find anything that they didn't need that they could transfigure into a multi-gym, so Harry had suggested something from the room he had hidden his potions book in the year before. It wasn't like people would miss the stuff. Half of it had probably been sitting in there for centuries anyway. Harry had found the closest thing to Hermione's wardrobe and then brought it here during dinner so no one would notice.

He hadn't counted on Hermione coming back to her room for a while after dinner, thinking that she would want to talk to Ginny and the others. "What does it matter what we are doing anyway?"

"It doesn't, I was just curious." She turned to go to her room when she remembered how she had found her bed earlier that day. "Hey Draco" she said while turning back to see Harry continuing to guide the wardrobe into Draco's room.

"Yes Hermione," he replied in an innocent tone.

"You didn't happen go into my room while I was away, did you?" she inquired

The boys just looked at each other as if to say 'what do we do now?'

"No, why do you asked?" Draco said with his eyes still on Harry

"Oh, I went to lay on my bed this morning and found that it had been joined in the middle for some reason. I don't even remember it being split in two…"

"I told you that was a bad idea," Harry mumbled to Draco out of the side of his mouth. "She was bound to noticed your shotty workmanship."

"Yeah, well you didn't hide it that well afterwards did you" Draco whispered back. Meanwhile Hermione had continued to talk about how she could have repaired it herself with only a few waves of her wand and that whoever had done it must be no higher than a third year. They boys had not heard this of course and once she realized they were talking between themselves she raised her voice to interrupt them.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" The boys stopped their little argument and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, of course we have been listening." lied Draco.

"Okay then, what was the last thing I said?"

"Something about repairing it yourself and whoever did it wasn't very skilled." Draco replied with innocent eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Lucky guess." Hermione mumbled to herself

"Bloody good guess." Harry mouthed to Draco with a wink, then asked Hermione "So what are you going to do about it? Who do you think did it?"

"No idea, but it has to be someone we know. Who else would have access to my room?"

"Oh, I don't know Hermione." Harry stuttered nervously "Anyone can come in here really."

"It wasn't you two, was it?" asked Hermione seeing right through Harry.

"Of course it wasn't" said Draco calmly "Would we do something like that to you Hermione?"

"Yes" she stated firmly

"Draco, maybe we should just tell her." suggest Harry

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked but was ignored

"Stop being a baby, she doesn't need to know." Draco replied to Harry

"What don't I need to know?" This time Draco answered her question

"Nothing. There is nothing you need to know" Not happy with this answer, Hermione gave Harry a stern. Harry just looked at Draco with big sad puppy-dog eyes, as if to say 'please just let me tell her', at this Draco's resolve broke.

"Fine!" Draco gave in "Tell her, just stop looking at me like that"

"Well, you see Hermione. We kinda, sorta turned your room in a little gym for the holidays. We thought if we turned it back before you came back then it wouldn't matter if we didn't tell you. But we had a little trouble transfiguring it back to the way it was when we first found it." Harry hung his head in shame, and then turned his trademark sad puppy-dog eyes look on her.

"It's okay Harry, I forgive you, and you know that look doesn't work on me anymore. But you could have told me, I would have been okay with it." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and killed the 'look'.

"Really?" the boys chorused like disobedient four year olds.

"Yeah really." she laughed. "So what are you actually doing with that wardrobe?"

"We are going to turn it into a multi-gym and keep it in Draco's room for the rest of the year." Harry explained.

"Okay… would you like some help?"

"Sure" exclaimed Harry and they went to work. After it was all set up Hermione sat down with the boys for a nice catch up chat, after all that's what gay best friends are for, right.

---

The rest of the year went by with no real big events. Ron and Blaise were perfectly happy with each other, learning new things about themselves everyday. (BN: cough, cough) Harry and Draco promise never to let anything between then again, having a totally open relationship. Oh, and there was also the new happy couple, Seamus and Ginny. Seamus had asked her out as soon as she got off the train and she had accepted happily.

All was well within the castle, but there was one person who still missed their partner. Hermione had written to Luke every chance she had and he had always replied, but she missed being with him. Spending all night together and cuddling on the couch. Every time she saw her friends with their respective partners it made her miss Luke even more.

About month before their N.E.W.T.s Hermione sent Luke an owl…

_To my dear Luke,_

_I am wishing you were here with me right now. I could use some company at the moment. The boys are out mucking around on their brooms at the Quidditch pitch and Ginny is off with Seamus somewhere. (Probably snogging in the corner of the library.) Anyway, the point is that I miss you terribly and can't wait to see you again, in a month or so. I'm counting down the days until we see each other again._

_All my love_

_Hermione_

Once she had given the letter to one of the school owls and it had flown away, she walked back doing to the common room. There, she found a nicely positioned chair in front of the fire and started her study for the day.

The boys came up through the door around 3 o'clock a little muddy. Draco had invited them all up for a few butterbeers. As they walked in they greeted Hermione with the usual silent smiles whenever they saw she was studying or doing homework. Unless she replied vocally, it was left at that. Harry, Ron and Blaise followed Draco into the kitchen. When there was a knock on the common room door.

"I'll get it." Hermione called out while putting her books aside. _Who the hell could it be?_ she asked herself. She turned the handle and pulled it open, only to be stunned at the sight. There, standing in front of her, was Luke. Too surprised the talk Hermione let Luke have the first words.

"Hello stranger," he grinned "surprised?" he had received Hermione's owl a few minutes after finishing work. He had his work robes on and looked very striking in them, even if Hermione's opinion was a bit biased.

"Oh my God, Luke, I cant believe you are actually here!" expressed Hermione.

"Well, you better believe it. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Hermione stepped back from the doorway to let her partner through. Once she had closed the door behind him, he wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a long kiss.

The boys came out of the kitchen to find there faces still stuck together. "Oh, will you two get a room." Harry voiced and Luke finally broke the kiss.

"I'm sure you were just as bad when you and Draco got back together." retorted Hermione.

"We were not," denied Harry

"No, you weren't 'as bad'. You were worse," pronounced Ron.

"Well, is anyone going to introduce us?" asked Draco, not liking being forgotten.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Draco, this is Luke, Hermione's boyfriend. Luke, this is Draco, my boyfriend" introduced Harry.

"Nice to meet you" said Draco while both of them shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Hermione has told me a lot about you of course."

"Hope it is all nice things." Draco said looking at Hermione, his expression only slightly scared

"Would I ever say anything bad about you Draco?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Does she really want me to answer that?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Of course you know Ron and that is Blaise, Ron's partner." Harry interrupted before Draco could say anything else. Luke turned to Blaise and shook his hand, just nodding in acknowledgement this time.

"Well, I think we best be off Hermione." Luke held out his arm for her to take.

"Oh, and where are we off to?" She took his hand in hers.

"You will just have to wait and see," and with that they both said goodbye to all four boys and left the common room.

"I wonder what he has planned," pondered Draco

"Who knows, probably something romantic. Not that you would know what that is, being a Malfoy and all." Retorted Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think we better get outta here," whispered Blaise to Ron. "Before they start fighting again." Neither Harry nor Draco saw them sneak out the door, as they were both pre-occupied with their little play fight.

---

"Okay, so can I at least know what we will be doing at our destination?" asked Hermione once they were out of the common room. She had her arms around his waist and was looking up at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes

"Nope, that would give away the destination to someone as clever as you." Luke said as he looked down at how she had attached herself and smiled. "I'm not stupid, beautiful."

"I know your not. But you know I don't like surprises all that much."

"That is why I am going to keep surprising you," explained Luke. "So that you learn to love 'em as much as I know you love me." He gave her a light kiss.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see. I don't know if I'll be able to love them that much." She gave him a little squeeze around the waist and then leaned her head on his chest letting him guide her to wherever they were going.

He led her to the entrance hall and stopped outside an empty classroom. "Can you wait here a sec, I just need to get a few things I left in here before I came up to get you. Dumbledore thought it would be better if it was just me you saw first."

"Did he see you in and tell you where I was?"

"Yeah, great man isn't he?"

"Brilliant!" she agreed

"Won't be a sec," Luke said as he disappeared through the door. Just then Ginny came through the front doors with Seamus. Ginny spotted Hermione standing alone in the corridor and called out to her. "Hermione, what are you doing down here all alone?"

"Oh, I'm not alone," replied Hermione. "Luke is in that classroom, apparently getting a few things for the surprise he has install for me."

"Really…Luke's here?" asked Ginny not believing Hermione.

"Yeah really!" Just as Hermione said these words the door opened behind her and Luke appeared.

"Did I here my name being called?"

"No, we were just talking about you. Not to you honey," answered Hermione.

Luke recognized Ginny and another boy standing behind his girlfriend. "Oh, hello Ginny. Who is your friend?" he asked politely

"Hi Luke. This is Seamus, my boyfriend." she looked at Seamus as she said it with a bright smile on her face. _It feels good to call him that_ she thought to herself. "Well, we better be going. Don't want to keep you."

"Okay, see ya later guys," called Hermione as Ginny and Seamus headed up the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower. She turned back to Luke, "So where are we going?"

"You don't give up easy, do you hon'? You'll see soon enough." and with that he guided her out the doors Ginny and Seamus had come in.

When they reached the tree by the lake, Luke stopped in front of Hermione, turning to face her. "You know, you get more beautiful every time I see you?"

"And you know, I wish you would just kiss me already."

"Am I that see through?" Luke asked jokingly. He stepped closer and cupped his hand gently under her chin. He slowly descended on her lips. Once he reaching them he ran his tongue lightly over them, savouring the taste. When Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she pushed his head down on hers so their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, Luke took Hermione's hand and began to walk with her around the lake. For the first few minutes nothing was said, they just enjoyed each other's company. But when Luke didn't start to talk Hermione started to wonder what he was up to.

"So, was there a reason for bringing me down here?" asked Hermione. "Or are you just fulfilling my wish?"

"Both," replied Luke. "Fulfilling your wish and there is a reason why I am doing it. I was going to wait until after you graduated, but your owl was so convincing I had to come and see you." he said while brushing her hair behind her ear. "You know that you are so beautiful and it was torture being away from you for so long?"

"I know your pain. I felt it every time I saw Harry and Draco together, and Ron and Blaise, and Ginny and Seamus. Each time I tried not the think of you but that only made it worse. I can't wait til these N.E.W.T.s are out of the way and we can be together more often."

"I can't wait either." he gently held her hands and then got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and search for something. When he didn't find it, he searched the next pocket. Not there either. He let go of Hermione's hands.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly

"No, nothing's wrong." he answered while still feeling around in his pockets. "In fact almost everything is right. If I could just find… ah huh, there it is." and he pulled a small jewellery box out of his top breast pocket. He returned to his position on the ground, kneeling on one leg, holding Hermione's left hand. With his other hand, he skilfully opened the navy blue box to reveal a ring.

Hermione gasped as her jaw dropped a little and her eyes became wide in surprise. "A…a…Luke" was all she managed in a soft voice.

"Hermione, I have been thinking about this for a few months now and couldn't think of anyone I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

A tear of happiness started to run down Hermione's cheek. "Oh Luke, of course I will." Luke got up of his knee and the couple shared their happiness with each other (with hugs and kisses of course). After a minute or so, Luke pulled back and took the ring out of its container. He took Hermione's hand, placing it on her finger and then kissed her hand. Hermione drew her closer to inspect the ring.

It was a brilliant silver and about a centimetre wide. Luke had got it especially made with an inscription and 4 stones. The inscription read: My Past, Present

And Future S2

The stones lay in each 'P' and 'u'. Luke had chosen both of their birthstones, Luke's being aquamarine and Hermione's sapphire. There were two of each. The first aquamarine lay in the first P while the other in the second u. The sapphires lay in the second P and first u.

"It is beautiful. Did you think of it yourself?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you liked silver or gold but the silver went better with the stones and I thought we could always get gold wedding bands." Luke explained.

"Well, I love both silver and gold so it wouldn't much have mattered," she paused and just looked at her husband-to-be. "I love you so much" she said and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I love you too," replied Luke resting his head of her shoulder thinking they could stay like that forever and he would be happy.

**Author's Note:** Well folks, there is only one more chapter after this and it will be finished (finally). Hope you all enjoyed this second last chapter and will review. Shout out to Emily for helping me with the design of Hermione's ring, thanks heaps. Emma, thanks again, you're the best. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have beta my work. And I guess I'll see you guys again before the year is out with the final chapter. Til then, cya.


	12. And They All Live Happily Ever After

**Chapter 12: And They All Live Happily Ever After**

Saturday night Hermione got all her friends together in the Head's common room to announce the news of her engagement to Luke.

"All of you know that Luke and I have been together for about a year now and being at Hogwarts I haven't had a lot of time with him," Hermione said. She and Luke were standing next to each other and he was holding her hand as she spoke.

"Yeah, and we all know that hasn't stopped him from coming up to the castle" joked Ginny, gaining a chuckle from everyone.

"But anyway, what we brought you here to tell you is… that… me and Luke are getting married!"

Ginny's mouth gaped open, along with Ron's and Harry's. "Are you serious?" she asked rushing up to give Hermione a huge hug. Luke stepped back a little to give them some room.

"Yes, I'm serious," Hermione said almost choking because of Ginny's arm around her neck, "Would you like to see the ring?"

"Yeah," Ginny let her go and the boys, after hearing the word ring, crowded round as well. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand for a closer look. "Aww, it is beautiful. You're so lucky Hermione, and you're so thoughtful and sweet" she added to Luke.

"Okay Ginny, I think you have had a long enough look," Ron side as he pushed his sister out of the way. When he saw the ring his eyes bulged, nearly coming out of their sockets. "How the hell did he afford a ring like that? It must have cost you a fortune!" He turned to Luke and then around to Blaise. "I hope you don't want a ring like that if we ever get engaged!"

"Oh, I don't know Ron. It doesn't look that expensive. Though it is beautiful," Blaise said while admiring the ring.

"I agree," chimed in Draco. "Did you think of the inscription yourself, Luke?"

"Yeah," answered Luke. "I had it especially made and it took them three times to get it right."

"I hope they didn't charge you for it," said Draco.

"Nah, thank goodness" replied Luke. "It was one of those top wizard jewelers though. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else."

"Hmmm…" said Draco thoughtfully. "Interesting, can I have a word with you later?"

"Sure," replied Luke. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously. _He is up to something._

"Well, congratulations Hermione!" Harry piped up. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione gave Harry a hug. "You know you're like a brother to me."

Luke had a huge grin on his face. "Harry, I'm sure Hermione would agree with me in saying that we would be honor if you were my Best Man."

"Are you serious? I would be happy to."

"And you Draco, if you were one of my groomsmen." Luke added

"I don't know…?"

"Oh, go on." encouraged Harry.

"Okay, fine. I will."

"Great!" said Hermione gleefully.

"I shall go ask Ron now." said Luke and then walked to where he was standing.

"And I should go talk to Ginny too." Hermione walked off and left Harry and Draco standing together.

Harry put his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close. "Hermione seems really happy."

"And so do you," said Draco looking at Harry's arm around his waist. He wasn't complaining though. It felt comfortable and right.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating the couple's engagement.

---

The week leading up to the N.E.W.T.s was a very hectic one indeed. Each Professor was giving their students things to study as well as homework that needed to be completed. Hermione, of course, was on top of everything. Draco was coping well, but not as well as Hermione. Harry and Ron were not coping at all. Both Hermione and Draco suggested they make a timetable and stick to it, but neither boy listened. Blaise hadn't been able to cope at the beginning, but once he took Draco and Hermione's advice he was fine.

The weekend before the first N.E.W.T exams Hermione had locked herself in her dorm, not letting anyone disturb her after 10 o'clock in the morning or before 9 at night. She only came out for lunch at 1pm each day.

Draco and Blaise finally convinced their partners to make a study timetable; even if it was only for the last 2 days they had to study. They all worked together in the Head's common room giving each other quizzes and making up ways to remember the information that they had to know, while keeping to the topics and times on the timetable. They all had fun and what was more important; they all learned a few things.

They had been given the dates and times each N.E.W.T would be the week before, so when they didn't have a N.E.W.T they were studying for the ones to come. By the time they had all finished everyone just wanted to sleep. They weren't called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing.

With their N.E.W.T.s completed there were only three more days until they graduated. Of course, the first of those days was used, by most, for catching up on sleep. The second consisted of small parties in each house's common room and then a huge inter house rave, with only seventh years invited. The third day was spent quietly, catching up with friends and lovers. Draco and Harry spent time outside on the Quidditch pitch, flying around on their brooms and just enjoying each other's company. Blaise and Ron went down to the lake and to the Greenhouse where they had first met. Blaise seemed to enjoy the plants more than Ron, who kept eyeing the Quidditch pitch where Draco and Harry were.

Hermione spent her free time with the Gryffindor girls and a few of their friends. There was lots of gossip, wedding talk, hair and make-up being done etc. All that girlie stuff, but surprisingly Hermione quite enjoyed it. She even asked Lavender whether she would be one of her Bridesmaids, which Lavender happily said 'yes' to.

---

The morning of their Graduation all the seventh years ate breakfast in the Great Hall as usual.

"Can you believe this is going to be our last breakfast at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"It does feel kind of weird, doesn't it?" said Harry

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "After I leave there will only be one Weasley at Hogwarts. When there has been at least two for so many years."

"Snape will be overjoyed, I'm sure, and Ginny doesn't mind," declared Hermione. "Although, she might miss Seamus a fair bit, but she will cope. She is one tough cookie, your sister."

"Yeah, I guess having so many brothers does that to you." As Ron finished his sentence the owls delivering the mail came flying it. Only one came in the trio's direction though. The brown tawny was carrying a brightly coloured orange envelope.

When it landed it front of them, they say it was addressed to 'Mr. Ronald Weasley'. Ron took the envelope from the owl's beak and then it flew off. "I wonder who would send a letter in a bright orange envelope?" exclaimed Ron

"I don't know. Why don't you open it and find out?" suggested Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened as he read:

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_As a response to your application to try-out for the Chudley Cannons, we are pleased to announce that you are one of the few selected to try-out for the position of Keeper._

_Blah blah blah…_

_We look forward to seeing you on the 1st of August_

_Your Sincerely_

_Blah blah blah…_

"Oh my God, I'm going to try-out for the Chudley Cannons!" he squealed

"Wow, that's great Ron!" expressed Harry

"Since when did you apply to try-out for them?" asked Hermione in surprise

"Well, ages ago, near the start of the year. I didn't want to tell you guys in case I didn't get to, then it wouldn't be that disappointing."

"Oh Ron, you're such a dag." (AN: Shout out to Emily, you dag...jks) Harry said slapping his friend on the back. "We would have supported you no matter what happened."

"But that's what I mean. You guys all would have said, 'your going to get in for sure', 'don't worry about it man', 'you're the best keeper we know', etc etc," explained Ron. "And then I would have gotten my hopes up and if I didn't get in I would have been devastated."

"Okay, maybe you have a point," conceded Harry, "but you still should have told us."

"Does it really matter now?" asked Hermione. "I think the only thing that matters now is that he gets to try-out," she turned to Ron. "Congratulations Ron! I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too man," said Harry. Just then Dumbledore stood up at the teachers table. He attracted everyone's attention by tapping his wand against his goblet. It made a sharp high-pitched sound and everyone looked up from his or her breakfast or conversation to listen to his announcement (some even covered their ears until the noise stopped).

"Good morning everyone! Today marks the last of the seventh year's time at Hogwarts, as you all know, and I would like to wish them good luck in their lives after today. I hope that you will visit sometime in the future and that you will always remember the time you spent here. Cherish your memories and your friends because the world out there is cruel and harsh. If you make a mistake, you could regret it for the rest of your life. But I'm sure all of you will not have to face that. You are all bright young witches and wizards and on that note I would like you to go and enjoy your last day here as students. And I say to you on your last day as I said on your first: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!"

As he sat back down a huge applause sounded around the hall, mostly from the seventh years happy to take his advice and enjoy their last day at Hogwarts as a student, or maybe at all. Harry, Ron and Hermione got up from the table and headed outside.

"So, what do you want to do to preserve our memory here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her two best friends. They had decided to spend their last day together instead of Harry with Draco and Ron with Blaise leaving Hermione by herself.

"I don't know what I want to do, but I want it to be up in Gryffindor Tower," said Ron.

"Yeah, so Gryffindors-to-come can be proud to be in such a great house," Harry said

"Well, how about leaving our memories, things that have helped us to become the people we are today and give the ones to come advice on what not to do or how to get out of a sticky situation," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, great idea," said Ron, "but one question…where the hell did you pull that from? Like, I don't think your ass is big enough!" he ducked as Hermione made an attempt to whack him over the head and then he stuck his tongue out. Harry meanwhile was laughing his head off but stopped when Hermione gave him a death glare.

"Come on Hermione, you got to admit, that was funny," when Hermione wasn't laughing Harry added, "Ok, will it is a great idea. Shall we go outside, find a nice spot and start reminiscing and writing?"

"Yeah, you and Ron go find a nice spot and I'll go get us some equipment."

Hermione found the boys sitting in a nice garden area with a few benches set around the plants. She walked up the path to the bench Harry and Ron were sitting on with three boxes and a heap of parchment in her arms. She set the boxes down on the bench opposite them and then handed the boys each a pile of parchment.

"Choose a box," she commanded. One of the boxes was blue and was slightly rectangular in shape. Another was circular and its colour green. The last was purple and a perfect cube.

"I'll have the green one," stated Ron

"And I'll have the blue one" declared Harry

"Good, I wanted the purple one anyway," said Hermione.

They then set to work, writing down different things they thought would be useful or interesting or even entertaining to the generations that would follow them. Harry's box was named 'Practical Advice' and had things about how he had survived the many adventures and many close calls. He had a few things about how to treat your friends well and that sometimes you have to take risks.

Hermione's named her box 'Smart Thinking' and she had things about how to prepare for a test and helping hints to essay writing and a few interesting facts she had learned and thought would be good for others to know, like 'what is a boggart'.

Ron had a bit of trouble naming his box but decided on 'Life Lessons' in the end. He included things like 'how to become a champion at wizard chess' and that advice to never follow the spiders. He also put a few things about appreciating your family and friends and funny anecdotes about situations at Hogwarts (like the time when Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret)

When they were finished and their boxes were full, even with shirking the parchment, Hermione put a special spell on them. They would stick them in the Gryffindor common room, on the mantle piece, and when anyone had something they wanted to know or whatever all they had to do was ask the boxes a question. Or in some cases, state they are bored, and a story of their adventures would appear from one of the boxes.

---

After breakfast, Draco went down to the Slytherin common room for his last visit. He knew he needed to leave sometime of a memory there, like so many before him had. He first thought of marking one of the couches in some way but then decided against it. He had to do something unique, something that would reflect him and then he saw himself in the mirror. His hair was a bit messy so he pulled out his wand to fix it when the idea hit him.

_What if I left a portrait of myself here? Maybe of my old self before I was with Harry and after, to show people how I changed. Nah, just leave one of me, a happy but still sly and cunning to watch over the next generation of Slytherins, make sure they do a good job of keeping up appearances. _

So that is what he did. With a small potion he brewed and a quick spell he produced a portrait of himself in his Slytherin robes with his slicked back white blonde hair, his brilliant grey eyes and his cute little smirk. The background had the Malfoy family crest and down in the right hand corner of the portrait sat Draco's Jon Hancock. He pinned it up beside the fireplace and then stood back to admire his handy work.

"Wonderful" he said to himself and spent the rest of the time with his fellow Slytherins reminiscing about the things they used to do in their early years.

---

Blaise decided that he would spend his last day exploring the castle and remembering all the things that had happen inside and outside its walls. He started in the dungeons where they had Potions and worked his way up to the towers where others studied Divinations or Astronomy. From there he went to the Owlery and sent his parents a note telling them that he would be looking forward to seeing them at the train station the next morning.

Then he went down to the grounds outside. He walked down past Hagrid's hut and along the Forbidden Forest, then around the lake. It was a beautiful day outside, a small breeze was blowing and only a few clouds could be seen in the sky. Blaise made his way back to the castle but not before going through the different greenhouses. When he got to his favourite, Greenhouse 7, he found Professor Sprout watering some of the rare pot-stem piranha plants.

"Hello Mr. Zabini,' she said in her usual bright tone "what can I do for you?"

"Oh, just here to say goodbye really. One last look before I go, that sort of thing."

"That's lovely dear. Would you mind picking up the watering can down there and helping me water the rest of these?"

"Not at all Professor" said Blaise enthusiastically "I have always enjoyed my time in these greenhouses as well as in potions class. That's why I have decided to open a nursery slash apothecary business when I leave here. So that I can continue my passion and pass on my knowledge to others."

"Well that is good to hear," declared Professor Sprout, "If you ever need any help getting plants or are stuck on how to care for any rare plant you might come across, just send me and owl and ill be glad to help."

"Oh, than—ouch! Thank you Professor." One of the piranha plants had bit him as he was watering it, as it obviously didn't want to be watered anymore.

"Not a problem. You have been a great student, as has Longbottom. Two of the best I've taught since I began here. I was going to announce it later at dinner but there is no harm in telling you now, is there?"

"Tell me what professor?" asked Blaise confused.

"Dumbledore has agreed to name one of the greenhouses after you and one after Neville. You get the choice as to which one of course and it will have your name."

"Serious? That's awesome Professor! Ouch!" Blaise said excitedly as another piranha plant, for not concentrating this time, bit him. "I think I should go now professor," he added not wanting to get bitten again.

"Okay, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Neville. Let it be a surprise for him tonight"

"Sure thing Professor," Blaise agreed and left Greenhouse 7 to return to the Slytherin common room.

---

The gang departed from Hogwarts in high spirits. On the train the five of them shared a cabin and talked happily about their plans for the holidays and the future. Hermione's wedding came into the conversation a few times, always brought up by Draco asking questions such as 'So when is the date?' 'Where are you going to have the ceremony?' and 'Where are you going on you're honeymoon?'

When they arrived at King's Cross Station they all went their separate ways and promised to all meet up a week from then. Of course Ron and Blaise were also meeting up the next day and Harry and Draco had made a date in Diagon Alley mid-week. Hermione went home that night and Luke was at her house to greet her and her parent's. Hermione hadn't told her parents yet about their engagement because Luke had wanted to be there when she did. Of course that night they broke the news to they, her father first asking whether Luke had knocked Hermione up (Luke had looked at Hermione and asked whether she was pregnant before he answered her fathers question with a 'no'), but after that their were congratulations and talk of the wedding over dinner.

---

The weeks went by fast and before they knew it, it was already Harry's birthday. Draco had planned a surprise party for him at their home, 12 Grimmauld Place. He had invited all the gang, all his Gryffindor buddies, the Weasley's and a few others Hermione had suggested like people from the Order and other Hogwarts mates.

That morning, Draco had shoved Harry out of the house with a good-bye kiss and some money telling him to go buy himself a gift or just have fun shopping and not to come back until at least 3pm. Harry had been a bit stunned by this and turned to ask Draco "What about my birthday present from you?" with a fake glum look on his face.

"Oh, you will get it later tonight, but for now scoot," said Draco shooing him from the doorway, closing the door behind him. Harry was still very suspicious of Draco but did as he was told, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. He ordered himself a butterbeer from Tom at the bar and sat drinking and thinking about how he would spend his time in Diagon Alley.

_Maybe I'll buy myself a few casual robes, maybe some sweets. Oh, I could go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and get myself a nice sundae. Maybe get a book from Flourish and Blotts and have a good old sit down and read session._

And when he finished his butterbeer that is exactly what he did. He found a good book about the history of Quidditch, brought a banana, mango and peanut-butter ice-cream sundae from Florean and found a nice step at the front of Gringott's to sit and bake in the sun's gorgeous light. The time flew by and when it was 3 o'clock Harry didn't notice.

---

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, Hermione was helping Draco set up the decorations and cook the food for the party. The guests started to arrive at 1 o'clock all eager to help out where they could (especially Dobby). When 3pm came all the guests were there and ready to surprise Harry. The only problem, there was no Harry.

"Well, it's not like he is going to be here right on three," said Draco, "Let's give him sometime. He has probably been going through every shop trying to decide whether to buy something for his broom or some robes that bring out his eyes."

By three thirty there was no sign of Harry and some of the guests were starting to get restless and Hermione was getting worried. Draco told her to wait a little longer but 4 o'clock came and went with Harry still a no show. Draco started to become worried himself.

"Where could he be? You think he wouldn't want to spend his birthday alone. Maybe I should go look for him?" suggested Draco.

"No, I think Ron should go look for him," stated Hermione. "He could say that he was in the area getting Harry's present and was about to come here to see him."

"Yeah, alright" Draco agreed and so Hermione sent Ron out to find Harry.

It didn't take Ron long to find him still sitting at the front of Gringott's reading his new book with his 3rd banana, mango and peanut-butter ice cream sundae. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Ron said to attract Harry's attention.

"Ron, I could ask you the same thing," said Harry "and I'm reading and eating ice cream, what does it look like?"

"I just thought you would be at home with Draco or something, seeing it is your birthday. I'm down here, umm… getting your birthday present,"

"Really?" asked Harry

"Yeah, I was going back to your house now as a matter of fact," stated Ron. "But it would be no use going there now seeing as I was only going to see you."

"Well, I should be going home anyway," said Harry and then looked at his watch. '_Four thirty? Is it really that late? Ah well, Draco told me not to come home until after 3 anyway,'_ he thought while getting up. He disapparated with Ron and appeared again in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the door and walked into the dark hallway. "Lumos."

"Surprise!" shouted everyone; some throwing hands in the air while others shot streamers, sparks and other things from their wands. Harry was definitely in a state of shock to see so many people in his house and almost couldn't believe that they were all there for his birthday.

"Happy birthday Harry!" said Hermione and Draco together as they walked out from the front of the crowd to greet Harry and bring him back down to earth. "Do you like your surprise darling?"

"Umm, yeah…Draco this is awesome. When you told me to go out and spend some money on myself I thought you were up to something but I didn't think it would be anything like this." Harry looked around at who was there waiting to greet him on his 18th birthday. Many of the people from the Order he hadn't seen in at least a year and he hadn't spent much time with any of his old Hogwarts buddies that year either.

"Well, shall we have some fun then?" asked Draco

"Sure!" Draco led Harry toward all the different people to collect hugs and kisses. After Harry was sure he had meet and talked to everyone and that they were all happily talk to others he slipped away up to his room. Draco saw him and followed.

"Party too much for ya?" he asked standing in the door way to Harry's bathroom as Harry washed his face with cold water. Harry started and twisted around.

"Oh, it's only you. No, I just felt I needed to make sure I was wake and looking my best."

"Sure, whatever you say honey" Draco walked forward and leaned his body against Harry's back, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry in the mirror. "I think you look great and if it is waking up you need, I would be more than happy to help out." he started to kiss Harry's neck making Harry cringe.

"Draco, as much as I would love to do whatever you have on your mind, I think we should get back down to the party. I'm sure someone has noticed our absence by now."

"Let them notice, it's not like they will dare come up and look for us," Draco turned Harry so that their torsos were touching and started to slither his hand up the back of Harry's shirt. Harry just wanted to give into Draco's touch when he heard a knock from outside. "Sorry Draco," Harry said as he pushed his boyfriend away. "How about you keep those urges locked away for a while and after the party, I promise, I will let you have your way with me."

He walked out of the bathroom and back to the door of his room, opening it. But no body was there, _strange_ Harry thought to himself. _I swear I heard someone knock on the door._ Tap, tap, tap… _there it is again._ He looked around his room to try and find what was making the noise but couldn't see anything. Draco, however, came out of the bathroom and spotted what was making the noise straight away. He walked over to the window and let the owl carrying three letters fly in.

"Who the hell send letters this late at night?" exclaimed Draco (it was about 9 o'clock by this time and it was dark outside)

"Who knows?" said Harry. "Who are they addressed to?"

Draco took the letters from the owl and shooed it back out the window. The first one was for Harry, the second for himself and the last for Hermione. He threw the one for Hermione behind Harry, on to the bed and then chucked Harry the letter that was addressed to him. Draco started to tear open the letter, not looking at whom it was from, but stopped when he noticed that Harry hadn't begun to open his yet.

"Harry, you open yours first."

"No, I can't. It is from the Ministry. I bet it is about our application to attend the Auror training school. You open yours." Harry insisted

"Well, I don't care whether I got in or not. If I don't, I can always go back to Hogwarts and teach or something." He opened the envelope the rest of the way and pulled out the letter. He opened it and read what was on the parchment. He stood there, staring at it eyes wide, almost as if he was about to cry.

"What is it Draco? Did you not get in?" asked Harry worriedly. He got up off the bed and walked over to stand beside Draco. He leaned over and looked at the parchment and read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I, John Smith, Head of Auror Training at the Ministry, am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our highly prestige school._

And the rest (which was about another two pages) was unimportant. Harry grabbed Draco and squeezed him in a loving hug. When Harry did this, water leaked from Draco's eyes and Draco was almost glad when Harry released him to retrieve his own letter.

He carefully opened the envelope making Draco want to rip it out of his hands and tear it open as he had done with his. But he didn't, he let Harry continue to slowly open it and then slow remove the letter. He began to unfold the parchment carefully and stopped just before unfolding it again to reveal the writing. Draco couldn't take it anymore, "Will you just open it already?"

"No, you opened it your way, let me do it mine," Harry replied surprisingly controlling himself. He took another few seconds and then pulled down the end of the parchment to reveal what was written beneath. "And?" Draco asked impatiently

"I'm in" Harry said half hoarse, "I can't believe it, I'm in"

"Well you better believe it partner. We're going to be Aurors together!" Draco gave Harry a quick congratulatory snog. They were heading back down to the party when Draco remembered Hermione's letter. "Hey Harry, why don't you go back down to the party, I'll be down in a minute. I left a letter for Hermione on your bed."

"Okay, hurry up or else you will miss telling everyone our great news" and with that Draco ran back up stairs as Harry continued down.

"Hey," shouted Luke when he spotted Harry coming down the stairs. "Everyone's been looking for you; they want to cut the cake"

"Really, well that's great, I can tell everyone about the good news I just got." said Harry and followed Luke into the kitchen. Everyone was crammed together around the kitchen table with the huge birthday cake at the head of the table. They made a place for Harry to stand and were about to turn off the light when Harry interrupted.

"We can't sing Happy Birthday yet, Draco's not here. And how can everyone sing if his or her lungs are all squashed. Hermione, a bit more room to move please?"

"Don't know why I didn't think of it myself," she said as she flicked her wand and the room seemed instantly three times larger.

"Wonderful, thanks Hermione."

"My pleasure," she replied and Draco just happened to be walking in the room to hear her.

"Hope your not doing anything to my Harry, Hermione" Draco looked at her, smirked and then gave her the envelope with her name on it. "This came for you. I think it is from the Ministry," he stated handing it to her and then walking to stop beside Harry.

"Have you told them yet," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"No, I was planning to tell them after they have sung Happy Birthday" Harry whispered back

"Very well," came, the again, whispered return. "Carry on"

"Dobby, if you would light the candles and turn off the lights" ordered Draco. Harry gave him a glare. "What?"

"He isn't your servant anymore Draco" he said as an answer to his question

"Sorry, old habits die hard"

"That's okay Master Malfoy, sir. Dobby would be honoured to light the candles on Harry Potter's birthday cake, if that is alright with Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby had two pairs of socks on each foot and a pair on his ears, along with 3 knitted hats on his head and he looked ecstatic to just be there, in the presence of Harry once again.

After they had sung Happy Birthday, Harry had blown out the candles and made a wish, Dobby turned the lights back on and then Harry started to talk. "Thank-you all for being here tonight. It was a great surprise and I have had a wonderful time seeing you all again. I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves. Just before now I received a letter from the Ministry, as did Draco. It told us that we had been accepted into the Auror Training School." There was a round of applause and a few hugs and congratulations from the people closest to them.

When everyone had become quiet Harry started again, "Well, that's about all I have to say, who wants cake?" there was a sound of many me's and yeah's and Harry picked up the knife to start cutting.

"Harry, put down the knife for a second honey?" came Draco's voice from next to Harry.

"Why? Do you want to cut the cake?" he asked giving Draco a confused look.

"No Harry. Just put down the knife" Harry did as he was told and watched Draco go down on one knee and pull out a small silver box. Draco opened the box to reveal a gold and silver ring. "Harry, will you be my partner for life?"

Harry could not believe his eyes, was Draco really asking him what he thought he was asking him. He felt tears welling up in his eye but blinked them back and cleared his throat to speak. "Yes Draco, I will."

Everyone around started to clap which startled Harry a bit. He had forgotten where they were with his focus had been totally on Draco. Draco got up off his knee and then placed the ring on Harry's finger. They shared a quick kiss and then Harry got back to cutting the cake.

---

Hermione and Luke had set their wedding for the 14th of August and instead of making plans for another day Draco and Harry decided that they wanted to make their commitment to each other as soon as possible. So it became two weddings in one.

Harry, of course, asked Ron to be his best man and Draco asked Blaise. Before they had come to that though, there had been the argument about who the girl in their relationship was, with neither really winning nor losing. They had agreed that they were both men and should both have at least one woman at each of their sides on the day.

With the wedding only two weeks after Harry's birthday they had a lot of reorganizing to do. Harry worked with Hermione on the ceremony arrangements and the reception while Draco helped Luke to pick out robes for themselves, Harry and the rest of the groomsmen. Hermione had already gone out shopping with her bridesmaids for their dresses.

Draco found some wonderful dark blue robes that suited Luke superbly and some lovely silver ones for himself. They had trouble finding the right colour for Harry though. They weren't sure on whether to get him red or green. They finally decided on the green to go with his eyes and it also went better with Draco's silver.

The two weeks went quickly indeed and when the 14th of August came it could not have been more prefect a morning, apart from all the rushing around getting ready, picking up the flowers, confirming the reception afterwards and not to mention the pre-wedding photos. Of course the Daily Prophet were all over the story of the double marriage with the famous Harry Potter with the Malfoy boy as his partner and Hermione Granger, Harry's muggle born genius of a friend and the muggle born wizard she was marrying.

The wedding parties for each couple were as follows:

For Hermione and Luke: -

Bridesmaids: Ginny, Lavender, Stephanie (Luke's sister), Luna

Groomsmen: Harry, Ron, Draco, Mark (friend from work, same year at Hogwarts)

For Harry and Draco: -

Harry's side: Ron, Seamus and Hermione

Draco's side: Blaise, Goyle and Pansy

The ceremony was to be held in a field surrounded by a beautiful garden. White chairs were set out in rows on each side of the aisle in which Hermione and Draco were to walk down. At the front was a podium where the celebrant was to stand.

Harry and Luke got there first, along with the rest of the groomsmen. They both looked handsome in their coloured robes with a flower on their collars to match their robes. They all stood at the front and watched as all the guest took their seats. It wasn't until half an hour later that Hermione and Draco arrived with the bridesmaids.

When Hermione and Draco walked down the aisle Harry and Luke both whispered "aren't they just beautiful?" to each other at the same time. They smiled at each other and then looked back to their respective partners.

When is came time for the vows Harry and Draco had prepared there own while Luke and Hermione were happy with the traditional ones.

Harry promised to love and cherish Draco for the rest of his life. He promised to be patient and to be understanding. He said that no one was as special to him as Draco was and that he should know that he loved him dearly and with all his heart.

Draco also promised to love and cherish Harry for the rest of his life, to be patient and understanding. He told Harry that all the time they spent together was nothing like the times he had spent with anyone else close to his heart. He also said that over that year his love for Harry had grown so much that at one point he thought his heart might burst.

By the end they were all in tears of happiness.

It came to the I do's and Hermione and Luke had theirs first with a sweet kiss. When Draco was saying 'I do' you could see that he just wanted Dumbledore to hurry up and get Harry to say it so he could give his new husband a big wet one.

Everyone applauded when the newly married couples walked down the aisle and they even had confetti (small bits of colour paper, traditionally thrown on newly wed muggle couples) to celebrate their backgrounds and on Hermione's parents request.

They had their after wedding photos done at Hogwarts and then went to the reception to party the night away.

THE END

**Author's Note:** Well, I ended up finishing it after all. A month later than I promised, but I still did it. I'm so proud of myself. First, I would like to thank all my friends who supported and helped me along the way. Secondly, to my wonderful readers and those reviewers. Love you all! And lastly, but certainly not least, thank you so much Emma. You have made my writing so much better for the people out there to read (not that it wasn't already good :P). Umm… what can I say. My first ever fanfic is finished :D So happy! Hope you enjoyed to story and that you will review draco's annie


End file.
